La Mata Pasiones
by Porcelaine Silvi
Summary: ¿Yo no la merezco? O ¿ella no me merece? En cualquiera de los casos, desde cualquier perspectiva: Quiero estar a su lado. "Te vi…e imprudentemente deseo que seas parte de mi vida" S&S. Cap5
1. Su Aroma

**La mata pasiones**

Por: Silvita

Nota: CCS no me pertenece…ya todos saben que, en caso de ser mía, yo haría estragos con la serie. Pero la historia sí es mía.

* * *

Su aroma

_(Syaoran)_

El sonido del despertador comenzó a despertarlo lentamente, de manera agradable, suave y calida.

Cada simple y sencilla tonada activaba, de manera lenta y agradable, cada uno de sus sentidos.

Aquel despertador nunca le pareció molesto o bullicioso. Nunca tuvo ganas de lanzarlo contra la pared o apagarlo de un golpe como a otros. Aquel despertador era PERFECTO para él. Y él era perfecto para el despertador…

Se levantó con tranquilidad mientras una perfecta y calida brisa entraba de manera placentera desde la ventana de su dormitorio. Juguetona, comenzó a jugar con sus castaños cabellos y un agradable aroma se hizo presente en su olfato.

—Cerezos… —Susurró el apuesto joven que aparentaba unos diecisiete o dieciocho años de edad.

Aquel aroma a flores de cerezo le pareció encantador, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que era atento a aquel aroma.

Se desperezó con todo el tiempo del mundo, notando que su reloj le mostraba todo el tiempo que le quedaba para alistarse.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Se puso frente al lava manos y el reflejo del espejo mostró unas cejas espesas y rudas, un cabello desordenado e, inconcientemente, sensual. Sonrió con egocentrismo mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura mientras que, en sus ojos, se mostraba un ego a punto de erosión.

Él era, sencillamente, perfecto.

Sipo, él era sexy, sexy, sexy.

Se metió a la ducha.

Las gotas de agua caían calidamente sobre su cuerpo, pequeñas gotas que parecían estar deseosas por tocar su piel y darle miles de sentimientos agradables.

Era como si cada una de estas resbaladizas cayera gritando _"Sí ¡por fin lo tocaré!"_ para chocar contra su semi bronceada piel y recorrerla como si se tratara de una dulce caricia.

Inconcientemente levantó el brazo para buscar el shampoo. Tuvo aquel frasco entre sus manos y, de memoria, lo abrió.

Vaya su sorpresa al ver que ninguna sustancia _espesa_ pasaba a la palma de su mano.

Sí, se había acabado el shampoo.

Poco le importó, aquella mañana nadie ni nada se la arruinaría. Agarró el jabón y, con este mismo, decidió limpiarse el cabello.

¿Qué problema podía existir? Al él TODO le sentaba de maravilla.

Pasados unos minutos, en los que terminó de asearse su joven y musculoso cuerpo, salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura. Fue hasta su habitación y abrió su armario sacando su clásica ropa de vestir.

Se la puso despreocupadamente mientras encendía su equipo de música y aquella banda de rock metal se escuchaba de manera tenue por todo el departamento.

Al finalizar; el espejo mostró al apuesto joven con unos jeans negros que no le ajustaban mucho, pero tampoco se le caían, una camisa ploma oscura le cubría la parte superior mientras que un montón de cadenas se encontraban en su cintura.

Las mangas de su camisa estaban remangadas y dejaban a la vista un montón de manillas y artefactos de metal que colgaban. Muchos de estos poseían formas de cuchillas, calaveras, etc.

Sin pensarlo siquiera tomó un frasco de gel entre sus manos, para esparcirlo por su cabellera castaña de manera sutil. Vaya su sorpresa al encontrarse con un pelo suave, brilloso y sin necesidad de peinado.

_Perfecto, todo perfecto._

Salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina de su departamento. Abrió la nevera y de esta extrajo una botella de cerveza junto con unas galletas "_oreo_".

Pareció embutírselos de una sola, con el pasar de los segundos su perfecto y _nutritivo_ desayuno había sido ingerido.

Observó el reloj de la cocina, que le indicaba que estaba por llegar tarde. Sonrió con arrogancia, poco le importaba. Echando un ultimo vistazo a su elegante departamento tomó su mochila decorada con _pircings_ y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Caminó despreocupadamente por las calles camino a su "establecimiento educativo" después de tan merecidas vacaciones que tuvo.

Sí, sus vacaciones habían sido maravillosas, no tuvo que ir a Hong Kong a visitar a su familia, por el contrario, se la pasó con sus grandes amigos de fiesta en fiesta.

Incluso fue a la playa con ellos.

Suspiró encantado al recordar la playa...

_Tengo que verla, tengo que volver a verla. Sea como sea._

Bien, faltaba poco para que llegara a su objetivo.

Observó su muñeca y se encontró con otro reloj, sonrió para sí. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para hacerlo llegar a tiempo a clases.

Bien, siguió caminando.

El aire era calido, el clima agradable, su mochila liviana y él...sexy, endiabladamente sexy.

Pues bien, repasó lo que haría en el día: Encontrarse con su bola de sabandijas, ver como todas babeaban a la lejanía por su cuerpo, tratar de encontrar alguna alumna nueva y detectar a cierto rubio, bobo, _reilon_.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente con un histérico grito

—¡Permiso! —Gritó un joven desde su bicicleta, pasando velozmente al lado de él… rozándolo.

Suspiró agradecido de no haber chocado con aquel estúpido.

Al retroceder un poco, por la velocidad, uno de sus zapatos pisó algo.

A él se le heló la mirada y bajó la vista, para encontrarse una cosa rosada pegada en la suela de su bien lustrado, fino, elegante y _cool_ calzado.

_Mierda_

Levantó furioso la vista para ver quién había _osado_ arruinar su comienzo de día perfecto.

¡Y es que no había nada peor! Su perfecto y combinado _look_ negro había sido perjudicado por algo rosado.

Observó a lo lejos la bicicleta y pudo distinguir cierto cabello rubio.

_¡EY! ¿Rubio?_

Gruñendo se propuso alcanzarlo como fuera. Uno: para darle una golpiza y, dos: para averiguar sobre…

La campana de entrada ya había sonado estruendosamente, indicándole que, a pesar de toda su buena suerte, llegaría tarde.

_¡Maldito rubio!_

Corrió como desquiciado. No le importaba tanto llegar tarde, lo que le importaba era alcanzar a aquella sabandija para vengarse.

Y… ¡maldición! Correr con una goma de mascar pegada a la suela de tu zapato era condenadamente molesto.

No sabía a cuántas personas había esquivado en su mini maratón, lo único que podía observar era aquella bicicleta color ploma que, cada vez, se veía más lejana.

Sin darse cuenta ya había cruzado las puertas de su colegio y un par de chicas rodeándolo evitaba la visión que podría tener del famoso muchacho en bicicleta.

—"¿Qué tal tus vacaciones Li? ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar este año?"—

—"¡Li! ¿Tienes tiempo el sábado? Decidí comenzar este año siendo buena en matemáticas y tú podrías…"—

Tantas eran las palabras que lo atropellaban que no conseguía entenderlas por completo. Si bien le encantaba ser deseado por más de la mitad del alumnado femenino, estas ya comenzaban a perjudicarlo gravemente.

—chicas… ¿hablamos luego? Tengo cosas que hacer…— les dijo Syaoran con calma y esa sonrisa capaz de revivir cualquier cadáver de una heterosexual o un homosexual.

Bueno, él pensó que con eso todas quedarían con la boca abierta babeando y atragantándose en su propia saliva, pero los tiempos habían cambiado. Parecía que todas se habían propuesto comenzar el año conquistando de manera directa a Syaoran Li.

En vez de dejarlo irse, como hubiera ocurrido en años anteriores, todas se le lanzaron encima en un vago intento de abrazo.

Pues bien, desde hace semanas él comenzaba a comparar todo con el mar, aquel grupo de desesperadas lo asemejaba como una ola que terminaría noqueándolo.

Dio un paso atrás ante el terror y de un momento a otro sentía que no lo dejaban respirar.

Montones de brazos estrechaban su cintura diciendo "_sabía que me querías a mí_", otro brazos lo rodeaban en el cuello y estiraban su rostro hacia todos lados.

Otras manos se metían donde NO debían, y él creyó sentirse violado en manada.

Mientras el joven intentaba, vagamente, incorporarse y salir dignamente de dicho acoso, se rogaba que la segunda campana de entrada sonara fuertemente para ponerlas en su lugar.

Como su día había comenzado perfecto, lo más seguro era que sus suplicas se realizarían a la perfección.

Así pasó, la campana sonó estruendosamente logrando que muchos estudiantes corrieran dentro del edificio.

Todos…menos aquellas tipas.

_¿Acaso a ninguna de estas flautas le interesa llegar tarde a sus clases?_

—"¡Aléjate tonta! ¿Qué no ves que él prefiere estar conmigo?"—

—"¡Ja! ¡Ya crees! ¿No ves como él me esta tocando en estos momentos?"—

Escuchaba los gritos histéricos de tantas, la verdad es que ni él mismo ya sabía a quién "tocaba" Mientras una mano se levantaba entre la masa de chicas para pedir auxilio, la otra era agarrada por Dios sabe cuantas manos y llevadas a curvas que ni sabía a qué parte del cuerpo pertenecían.

—"¡Oh Li! ¡Estas tan bueno!"—

—"¿Quién te crees puta? ¡Deja de tocarlo así!"—

Él se encontraba tan confundido, y mareado, que ya no sabía si las manos que lo tocaban eran de él o de ellas. Ya ni siquiera sentía aquellos pellizcos que le hacían en sus…

_¡Mierda! ¿¡Que no ven que soy delicado maldita sea? ¡No soy un juguete!_

Dios, si salía con ropa de aquella situación estaría muy agradecido.

—"¡Ja! ¡Ya crees flacucha que él te mirará!"—

—"¡Al menos no tengo dos espaldas como tú!"—

Si alguien se hubiera acercado con un gran balde de agua fría y se lo hubiera echado encima, con toda esa sarta de ligeras que trataban de violarlo, hubiera estado muy agradecido.

—"¡Aléjate niña! Li se merece una mujer como yo"—

—"¡Exacto! una mujer ¡no una prostituta como tú!"—

Bien, aquella situación ya no ayudaba a subir su ego ¡Realmente lo estaban lastimando!

_¡Mierda! ¡Tengan cuidado dónde pisan bola de estúpidas!_

Claro, se refería a ellas en bola, y no en masa, gracias a que fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente después de que lo pisaran en sus bol…

_¡Pinches desgraciadas!_

Es ya obvio que si esta historia fuera una película, o serie de TV, apto para todo publico estaría llena de "_PIPs"_

Syaoran Li hubiera seguido en su tortuosa mañana si no fuera porque sintió algo húmedo en todo su cuerpo.

Pudo ser que, gracias al pánico que comenzaba a asaltarlo, se hubiera hecho _pipi_ encima. También podía ser que alguien fue piadoso y le había echado la deseada cubeta de agua fría ante tanto morbo a la vista.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose sobre el húmedo pasto. No entendía cómo aquella manada había podido transportarlo hasta el jardín.

La regadera automática cumplía su función y las chicas se fueron corriendo.

Esa fue su conclusión, hubo agua y ellas corrieron.

—"el año lo comienza con bastantes problemas ¿no? Joven Li"—

Bueno, al levantar la vista también supuso que la directora que lo veía con reprobación había ayudado, de cierta forma, a que aquella sarta de taradas se fuera corriendo.

—No sé, usted dígamelo…— Contestó con sencillez causando la furia de la superior. Él no lo notó, la veía simplemente como el maravilloso ser que lo había salvado.

— ¡A la dirección!

…

…

…

…

…

Suspiró por octava vez gracias a su patético comienzo de año.

La directora lo había amenazado, su carpeta de mala conducta estaba que reventaba. No había podido entrar a clases para ver un posible nuevo alumnado, no sabía si sus sabandijas estarían en su mismo curso y se encontraba muerto de frío ya que su ropa no secaba.

_Genial…_

Otro suspiro… decidió abrasarse a sí mismo bajo el sol, esperando ver algún milagro de evaporación.

Una visión patética de él, lo sabía. Pero estando todos en clases nadie lo notaria...

—"Vaya, vaya, esto no se ve todos los días"—

Pues, se supone que cosas malas suceden cuando dices: _"esto no puede empeorar"_ Entonces, si él no había pensado en eso, ¿Por qué le sucedía?

— ¿A qué se debe que la ejemplar Tomoyo Daidouji no esté en clases?— Dijo observando a una de las suyas.

Sí, ante él estaba Tomoyo Daidouji: Su mejor amiga y confidente.

Era de cuerpo delgado y bien formado, piel pálida, cabellera larga y oscura, ojos claros y profundos, labios delgados y rojos, voz melodiosa.

Simplemente hermosa, pero escandalosa.

—Tal vez por las mismas razones que el matemático Syaoran no se encuentre pasando ahora mismo matemáticas— le contestó de manera sencilla y femenina.

Lo vio de arriba abajo y luego aclaró con voz melodiosa y burlona.

—O tal vez no, yo no me encuentro mojada y arrugada en un rincón —continuó a manera de mofa.

El muchacho frunció el ceño en muestra de molestia.

—Le cuentas a alguien y les diré que una vez me acompañaste al _sex shop_ —dijo Syaoran a manera de advertencia.

Tomoyo dejó de reír y lo miró con cara de "atrévete".

Él se levantó del suelo para verse menos inferior; pasándola así en altura.

_Pero talvez no en carácter…_

Tomoyo era así: Suspicaz, inteligente, atenta, un alto nivel de convencimiento…en fin, nunca la quisiera de psicóloga, ella sí lograría que se suicidara.

La conocía desde hace años, la familia de él tenía negocios con la empresa de la madre de ella, así que tuvieron algunos encuentros siendo niños.

Apenas se había mudado a Tomoeda su familia dejó encargado que ella le enseñara la ciudad.

A primera vista, la muchacha le dio muy mala impresión. Era sonriente, culta, elegante, distinguida y amable.

JA, excelente fachada. Tomoyo era de doble carácter. Si bien podía ser culta también era maligna y osada.

Ninguna _fresa_ como él creyó. Con el pasar de los años la conoció y se volvió como la hermana que nunca quiso tener…

—En resumen— El joven quiso ir al grano antes de ser infestado en preguntas— me llevaron a dirección porque, según la "superiora", trate de "tirarme_"_ a todas las de la escuela…

Ella comenzó a reírse y aclaró con voz venenosa.

—Eso explica por qué te tiemblan las piernas

—Casi me dejan sin clan… ¿y tú? —Preguntó cambiando el tema.

—Bueno, mi madre me molestó toda la semana con que: sería el último año y tenía que dar todo de mí — ella no siguió con la explicación puesto que él no necesitaba más explicaciones. Sabía de la rebeldía de Tomoyo, por eso se vestía como se mostraba ahora. Si alguien le decía "blanco" ella diría "negro".

No, ella no era una chica mala, o de muchas "parrandas". Cuidaba mucho la imagen que pudiera dar de su familia. Pero otra cosa era su carácter, y ella no podía ser la princesita silenciosa que todos esperaban, podía aparentar, pero estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Su vestimenta era la normal, según él: Una falda hasta debajo de las rodillas tableada negra. Unas zapatillas negras, una blusa bastante escotada negra. Y su cabellera amarrada en una cola alta.

Todo en ella era negro. Si bien no tenia pinta de maleante en serie, su apariencia siempre era oscura, como él.

_Desde lo de su padre ella decidió dar la contra siempre a su madre_

— ¿Me acompañas a vaciar mi casillero? —le preguntó de forma femeninamente cariñosa. Él, algo confundido, levantó la vista.—Ya empezaron las clases, ahora todos los días comenzaré a recibir amenazas por escrito donde me advertirán que: me aleje de "sexy Li"— le explicó la muchacha de manera obvia y clara.

Él sonrió con arrogancia

— ¿No prefieres que las saquemos en el descanso para leerlas con los chicos? Ya sabes, por tradición… —le contestó el castaño aparentando inocencia.

—Bueno, no perdemos nada con recogerlas— le explicó con aquella voz melodiosa —En el descanso las leeremos con ellos para matarnos de risa un buen rato. Además creo que, al menos, tengo una camisa seca en mi casillero —aquello ultimo se lo dio a conocer para terminar de persuadirlo.

Él asintió convencido, no quería verse como el _estúpido de la ropa mojada_.

Se dirigieron a la parte de los casilleros y de éste ella extrajo una camisa color blanca.

— ¡¿Blanca? —Exclamó el muchacho con el ceño temblándole de horror— ¿A qué _nerd_ atacaste el ultimo día de clases?

Ella comenzó a reír con picardía y le guiñó un ojo.

—Está seca, eso es lo que importa ¿no?

_Tenía razón; me desabroché mi camisa ahí, en pleno pasillo, y comencé a ponerme la blanca._

Tomoyo lo miraba atentamente hasta que él le dedicó otra de sus clásicas sonrisas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estoy _muy bueno_?

La amatista tan sólo sonrió dulcemente, para sorpresa del castaño.

—No, sólo que te veo extraño…desde el día en la playa. Pensé que el primer día de clases estarías normal, pero sigues igual…— Sentenció de manera sorprendida y algo nostálgica. Él tan sólo tragó saliva con dificultad y la miró fingiendo incomprensión

—Te conozco Syaoran, y en algún momento tendrás que contármelo—Dijo tranquilamente mientras extraía unos cuantos sobres de su casillero y cerraba el mismo mientras los guardaba en su maletín.

Ambos volvieron al jardín a esperar a que llegara el descanso y así ver al resto de los integrantes del grupo.

Tomoyo comentaba, de manera estricta, sobre la nueva moda que había salido en Europa.

—Es horrible, es tan…no sé…multicolor— dijo la muchacha frunciendo el ceño en desaprobación.

Syaoran realmente escuchaba aburrido, aunque con lo último no pudo evitar contener una carcajada. La vio con rostro lleno de gracia.

—Tomoyo, dejémonos de estupideces, bien sabemos que el negro no es tu color preferido— dijo con intenciones de provocarla.

Tomoyo lo miró con astucia, agradecida de que sus charlas, algunas veces, fueran inteligentemente astutas.

—Dije _multicolor_ — contestó de forma autoritaria la muchacha de cabellera larga— y sabes bien que los colores de payasos no me agradan

Él suspiró algo fatigado sabiendo que no podría contra el detallismo de su amiga.

—sí, ya sé: te gustan los colores "pasteles" — contestó el muchacho de forma resignada, sin ganas de discutir sobre algo que desconocía como la mayoría de los hombres.

Ella nuevamente hizo conocer su risa melodiosa y elegante.

Syaoran sabía que no importaba cuánto ella lo evitara, esa sonrisa nunca cambiaria, era de ella.

_Una de las pocas risas honestas que conozco…_

— ¡Vamos! Soy hombre, para mí cualquier cosa que no sea negro es multicolor, eso incluye los "pasteles" — mencionó con intenciones de hacerla reflexionar y recuperar parte de su autoridad masculina. Además de que la última palabra la dijo en tono delicado y burlón.

Tomoyo tan sólo lo miró intentado no ofenderse.

—Me enferman las modelos flacuchentas…es a las que peor les sientan esos trajes— Dijo cambiando de tema. Sabiendo, de antemano, que discutir sobre moda, colores, diseños…en fin, cualquier cosa elegante con Syaoran Li era, y sería siempre, algo vago.

Él tan sólo puso rostro furioso ante el último comentario; mostrando, de cierta forma, parte de su indignación.

—Por culpa de esas huesudas es que muchas chicas no dan de dónde agarrar hoy en día ¿Es mucho pedir algo de piel? — reprochó malhumorado ante la injusticia que se cometía contra sus necesidades primarias de "hombre".

Ella carcajeó nuevamente…

—Por cierto, hice un nuevo traje ¿posaras verdad? — preguntó con una mirada luminosa mientras él suspiraba con cansancio y pesar.

—No es tu cumpleaños— le indicó algo molesto — menos navidad ¿Quién te hace creer que seré tu modelo sin ninguna festividad cercana y yo ande en mala situación económica como para no poder comprarte nada? —concluyó dejando claro un punto: NO POSARÍA NI MODELARÍA

Tomoyo lo vio con ojos de cachorrito desamparado. Sabía que a Li le costaba aguantar esa mirada

Él, obviamente, giró su vista para no caer en el truco.

—Pídele a cualquiera de los chicos…a mí ya no me metas, me hartaron tus trajes— Aclaró decidido mientras Tomoyo negaba tranquila y tristemente con la cabeza.

_Claro, como el confeccionar es algo digno de una "dama" ella no quiere que alguien se entere_

—Bueno, pídele a alguien que no seamos nosotros. Págale dinero extra, que sabemos que te sobra, y veras que buen resultado da —Dijo poniéndose incomodo por causar un posible "llanto" femenino.

—Hablará…— explicó sencillamente Tomoyo.

—Si lo hiciera nadie le creería, sería alguien con quien no tengas contacto alguno— Syaoran vio una expresión curiosa en el rostro de Tomoyo, sabiendo que debería continuar con su "solución" — cuando todos vean que alguien ajeno a ti dice huevadas se reirán ¿Qué te parece? lo creerán un mentiroso y yo me encargaré de romperle la cara si dice algo…— Concluyó con determinación.

Ella lo vio con mirada resplandeciente — ¿En serio harías eso por mí?

Syaoran la vio serio, indicándole que él haría LO QUE SEA por dejar de ser el modelo de aquellos extravagantes trajes.

—bien…—Dijo contenta, su amigo la había convencido. Ella sabía que por interés pero, aún así, lo había logrado —Será momento de encontrar a un chico atractivo y ajeno a nosotros…— Continuo ella en pose reflexiva.

La mente de Li se iluminó

— ¿Qué tal Suzuki? — Dijo Syaoran disimulando su entusiasmo.

Tomoyo lo vio como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad, y luego casi se mata de risa pensando que era una broma.

— ¿Qué sabes de él? — La interrumpió, dejando la futura carcajada femenina en el olvido.

—Bueno, no creo que él quiera…— comenzó ella.

— ¿Crees que tiene novia? ¿Por eso no quisiera? — Insistió con curiosidad casi desesperada.

—Bueno, mira que…

— ¿Sabes cómo es su novia? — Parecía que Syaoran la taladraba cada segundo con la mirada, ella tan sólo dejó soltar otra risilla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Saldrás del closet y te fijaras en Suzuki? — Dijo con gracia y mirando a Syaoran de arriba abajo.

Syaoran palideció y dirigió la palma de su mano frente al rostro de Tomoyo fingiendo una bofetada que nunca llegó.

Era la manera en la que él le decía "si no te callas la mierda que dices te golpeo". Aún así, ella volvió a dar esa risilla que a él siempre le pareció honestamente fastidiosa.

Aunque era la única risa femenina que era capaz de tolerar.

—Digamos que hago una inspección de él, necesito tener datos…— Dijo Syaoran para no crear malentendidos.

— ¿Por qué presiento que esto esta relacionado con la playa? — Dijo la muchacha de forma suspicaz.

El joven castaño la miró a modo de advertencia.

—Tomoyo, habla de una buena vez lo que sabes sobre él, quizás así te diga…— Los ojos de esta brillaron nuevamente por la curiosidad.

—Pues bien. Suzuki tiene pánico escénico a las mujeres— explicó ella con tranquilidad y calma, como si resultara obvio y todo el mundo supiera aquel detalle.

Li quedó callado, no lo creía. Sobretodo recordando que Suzuki solía estar rodeado de chicas nada feas. Lo veía sonreír discretamente, aún así, nunca lo vio huyendo de ellas.

—Desperdicio ¿no? No está nada mal… —Le indicó de manera desinteresada.

— ¡Para el tren! — Exclamó él mientras levantaba su brazo y mostraba la palma de su mano — ¿de dónde sacaste que él le teme a las mujeres?

—Bueno, él es el "líder" de los _nerds_ de química y…— indicó Tomoyo de modo informativo

—Sí, ya sé que te la pasas atacando _Nerds_ ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver? —Exigió él sin ninguna paciencia.

Recibió la mirada severa de su compañera indicándole claramente que, si no se callaba, terminaría castrado.

— ¿Me permites seguir? — Syaoran asintió con algo de miedo— Bien se lo podría tachar de _nerd_, pero me atrevería a decir que él es algo más estable. No se la pasa con libros de química en el descanso como el resto— Indicó yéndose por las ramas como solía hacerlo cuando quería desesperar a su amigo. Pero Syaoran le dedicó una miradita de advertencia — Digamos que "intenté" algo con él. Ahí me di cuenta, debe ser gay…— Tomoyo bajó el rostro una vez dicho esto, su voz sonaba entre desanimada y furiosa. Syaoran casi se mata de risa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te rechazó? ¿Qué pasó? Cuenta ¡que me muero por oírlo! — exclamó el castaño como si de la vecina chismosa y curiosa se tratara.

— ¡A no! — Advirtió Tomoyo— No te voy a contar nada de lo que puedas burlarte toda la semana ¡incluso todo el mes!

Las palabras: _"toda la semana" y "todo el mes_". Le parecieron a Syaoran bastante interesantes.

Nadie en su sano juicio rechazaba a su amiga a menos de que fuera gay. Pero Suzuki no era gay ¿o sí?

_¡Por favor que sea gay!_

Rogó para sus adentros mientras Tomoyo lo miraba con una ceja temblando completamente roja.

_Esperen ella esta… ¿roja? ¿Temblando?_

Eso era bastante extraño, Tomoyo tenía un excelente auto control y nunca la había visto sonrojada. Incluso no lo creyó biológicamente posible analizando el tono tan pálido de su piel.

_Algo esta pasando aquí…_

—Bueno, no insistiré, continua —Le dijo de manera tranquila, como si no le importara.

Ella lo observó de reojo, sabiendo que algo tramaba. Aún así decidió seguir, talvez así ella podría averiguar qué le pasaba a él.

—Bueno, sé que es difícil de creer…pero si lo piensas bien, Suzuki nunca se emparejó con nadie de aquí…las chicas que andan con él en realidad lo persiguen.

Si Syaoran no tuviera otros problemas en mente hubiera notado que Tomoyo había prestado extrema atención a la vida cotidiana del tal "Suzuki".

—Lo raro es que no tiene las características de un homosexual, no habla como uno, tampoco se viste como uno, y tampoco lo he visto con muchos chicos que digamos, sólo con los de química— Le indicó Tomoyo de manera analítica.

— ¿Tú crees que tenga novia en otro colegio? — le propuso una idea.

Ella lo observó suspicaz, sin comprender el por qué de tanta curiosidad.

En ese momento sonó la campana, dando comienzo al descanso. Tomoyo siguió observándolo de manera atenta. Syaoran no se molestó, ella solía observar de manera atenta a la gente hasta el punto de incomodarla, claro, menos a él.

—Creo que en el descanso siempre anda con un niño…no sé…— Dijo Tomoyo haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar mejor.

— ¿Un niño? —La observó con rostro perplejo, después de todo ¿un niño ahí?

— ¡Sí! Mira, siempre van a los patios detrás de la cafetería— Dijo mientras se levantaba y lo tomaba de la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Juntos caminaron hasta donde Tomoyo, se supone, siempre lo veía.

Vislumbraron un árbol de cerezo a lo lejos. Syaoran hubiera seguido caminando hasta allí si no fuera que Tomoyo lo jalo hasta detrás de un árbol pequeño bastante alejado.

—Ven —le indicó algo molesta— nos esconderemos hasta que llegue.

Syaoran no se lo podía creer, hace años que no era tan infantil como para esconderse. Así que le dedicó una mirada de…

_No jodas_

—No jodas

— ¡Hazlo Syaoran Li! — lo regañó como madre que se enfurece con su hijo.

Él obedeció furioso, situándose detrás de ella mientras jalaba la cabeza para poder ver algo.

_Esto es patético…_

—Esto es patético…— Pensó y susurró después de cinco minutos de espera, su cuello ya le dolía.

Tomoyo tan sólo le dio un codazo en las costillas y él se resignó con quejarse en silencio…

_Mierda…_

_A la mierda…_

_Re mierda…_

_Requete mierda…_

_Requete contra mierda…_

_Vete a la mierd…!_

—¡Mira! ¡Ya llegó Suzuki! — le indicó en un gritito agudo y casi inaudible.

Él levantó la vista frustrado. Estaba a punto de mandar todo a la -ejem- he irse. Pero el destino le indicó que se quedara.

Pudo ver a la lejanía al _famoso_ Suzuki. Caminando despreocupado y solo, con una caja de leche en sus manos mientras saboreaba la misma. Llegó hasta el árbol de cerezos y se apoyó contra el tronco mientras cerraba sus ojos y aspiraba el aroma de las flores.

_No lo culpo, el aroma a cerezos no está nada mal._

Luego de aspirar el aroma gratamente, se sentó en el pasto mientras sacaba su _I-pod_ para luego ponerse los audífonos y escuchar música.

—No veo ningún puto niño…claro a excepción de él con su "lechita"

Syaoran sintió otro codazo en sus costillas.

—Te juro que normalmente anda con un niño— Indicó la muchacha para su defensa— No sé, a veces lo vi por los pasillos en el anterior curso. No lo suelo ver muy seguido— analizó todo de manera intuitiva— Talvez tarde un rato más. Esperemos…

Suspiró cansado, dispuesto a esperar un rato más. Esta vez sólo su curiosidad vencía.

—Pero dime ¿Por qué tanto interés en Suzuki? — Preguntó aprovechando el cansancio de su amigo

—Arruinó mi perfecto día —Contestó secamente y sin pensar, para luego mirar al aludido con odio infinito.

Tomoyo se giró un poco para observarlo de reojo. Sin poderse creer que esa mirada tan fría fuera dedicada sólo por que alguien le arruinara la mañana.

—Mmm...…claro— Dijo sin estar muy convencida.

— "Qué raro… ¿nuestras reuniones no son acaso en el jardín delantero?" —

Syaoran giró su rostro ante dicha frase, y observó detrás de él a sus cuatro amigos.

El que había dicho eso fue _Yoshiyuki_. Un joven bastante alto de cabello castaño oscuro, solía ser algo reservado y atento. Era gentil aunque rebelde, por algo era de su grupo.

Tenía el clásico don de estar callado todo el tiempo y abrir la boca para dar comentarios de gracia en el momento menos esperado. También solía dar ideas y estaba preparado para afrontar cualquier problema. Él era el más responsable y maduro de todos. No por nada era el "Teacher Terada", puesto que siempre ayudaba a estudiar a todos los del grupo.

Detrás de él se encontraba _Yamasaki._ Su joven y esbelto cuerpo resaltaba entre todos ya que era sumamente delgado. Su cabellera era oscura y sus ojos eran bastante cerrados. Era burlón y alegre. Algo irresponsable y fantasioso aunque, extrañamente, con un alto nivel de moral.

Le encantaba inventar mentiras que nadie creía. Solía recibir constantes golpes después de sus fantásticas historias por Syaoran -que sí las creía.

Al lado de Takashi Yamasaki se encontraba _Takashi Mayasaki_. Era el hermano gemelo de Yamasaki, y era de un carácter parecido al hermano, con la diferencia de que era el "gemelo malvado" y, al serlo, todas las travesuras y bromas que hacía eran con intenciones malévolas.

El que solía lanzar chicles a las chicas feas o poner zancadillas a los _nerds_ era él, y compartía cierto carácter macabro con Syaoran Li.

Y, acercándose a ellos, estaba _Chiharu_: novia de Yamasaki, o mejor dicho, jefa de Yamasaki.

Por algo Syaoran decía que la única chica del grupo era Tomoyo. Chiharu de: femenina, dama, amable, cariñosa, etc. No tenía nada.

Caminaba de forma varonil y confiada, nunca la vio ruborizada. Se vestía con jeans negros sueltos y blusas ajustadas. Unas deportivas gigantes oscuras y siempre se hacía dos trenzas.

Sí, lo único femenino que tenía eran las trenzas y, según sabía Syaoran, parecían ser peinadas sólo para Yamasaki, que tenía cierta debilidad por los peinados de "niña buena".

— ¡Ey! No rompan la tradición, por años nos reunimos en el patio del frente — Dijo Chiharu con enojo.

Tomoyo y Syaoran se miraron cómplices, dejando claro con sus miradas que lo mejor era no comentarles nada.

—Sucede que la directora busca a Syaoran, y ella nunca pasa por aquí— explicó Tomoyo de una manera tranquila— .Supongo que, como ya todos están fuera, ella no podrá encontrarlo, así que mejor vayamos a nuestro lugar ¿Qué tal?

Yoshiyuki miró la situación bastante extrañado, y a Chiharu le tembló la ceja en señal de que algo no encajaba.

Syaoran permanecía en silencio, odiaba aquella "virtud" de él.

_No puedo mentir…_

—Miren, primer día de clases y ya van ocho cartas— Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa burlonamente femenina mientras extraía de su maleta unos cuantos sobres.

El plan de Tomoyo por distraer a sus amigos había dado excelente resultado. En ese preciso instante Mayasaki le había arrebatado las cartas matándose de risa mientras su hermano gemelo, Yamasaki, lo seguía con el mismo rostro divertido.

Chiharu pareció contar hasta diez y luego soltó un gran grito.

—¡Takashi Yamasaki! ¡Madura de una maldita vez! —vociferó la novia del mencionado mientras se ponía a correr detrás de su novio que se dirigía al famoso _patio delantero_.

Yoshiyuki Terada suspiró sonriendo discretamente mientras se alejaba junto con ellos y Syaoran lo seguía.

Por otro lado Tomoyo seguía con su vista fija en un punto más allá. Tóyota Suzuki se había girado al escuchar aquel grito y su mirada había chocado con la de Tomoyo.

Se sonrojó violentamente sin quitar la vista, y Tomoyo le respondió con una mirada severa.

Con toda la elegancia del mundo se giró y siguió el paso de sus amigos que lanzaban puros gritos escandalosos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡NO! ¡Este es el mejor! Escuchen…— Gritó Mayasaki para llamar la atención mientras todos se carcajeaban por la anterior carta —:"Daidouji, eres una vulgar perra que nunca obtendrá la atención de Li, aléjate de él si no quieres vértelas conmigo frígida insípida…atte.: la futura señora Li"

— "" —

Los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí veían al famoso grupo matándose de risa. Todos los días escolares eran así: Ellos sentados en redondo tomando unas sodas leyendo algunos sobres y matándose de risa.

— ¡Esa estuvo mejor que cuando llamaron a Tomoyo muñeca de porcelana tétrica! — exclamó Yamasaki.

— "" —

Nuevamente la carcajada grupal fue inevitable, a Tomoyo parecía faltarle el aire de tanto reír. A Syaoran ya le dolía el estomago. Tal parecía que parte de los buenos pectorales masculinos del grupo se debía ante tanto trabajo "muscular".

—oigan, no entiendo, ¿por qué sólo molestan a Tomoyo con Syaoran? — Sacó una duda el curioso de Yamasaki.

— mmm…no, no sólo con Syao, una vez la insultaron por estar cerca de Yoshiyuki…— recordó con gracia Mayasaki

— ¡Cierto! Dijeron algo como "aléjate de Terada, se nota que él ni bola te da pendeja" — Dijo Syaoran mientras imitaba una voz femenina y bastante "afresada".

— ""—

Incluso se veía a Yoshiyuki riendo suavemente.

—Pero, de _bolas_… ¿Por qué no te molestan a ti Chiharu? — Dijo melosamente Yamasaki mientras abrasaba a su novia.

— Porque yo le rompo la cara a la imbécil que se atreva a molestarme…— Contestó decidida.

— Ey, no deberías hacer eso… ¡piensa un poco más en nosotros! Serian el doble de "chistes" ¿no? —Contestó Syaoran aguantándose la risa mientras, Mayasaki se encontraba abriendo otro sobre cuando…

Una explosión se escuchó…

Todos giraron y vieron a Mayasaki con el sobre en manos temblando levemente ante la explosión que había ocurrido al intentar abrirlo.

— "" —

—¡cuidado! ¡Ántrax! — exclamó Yamasaki con burla

— "" —

—Escuchen esta…— Dijo Yoshiyuki tratando de mantener calma y seriedad —: "mira reina, sé que estas _buenona_ y toda la _onda_, pero más te vale alejarte de mi _papi riki_ Li, si no te mira ni de arriba para abajo quiere decir que busca a un hombre _buenon_, hecho y derecho como yo. atte.: el sexy de boxers acorazonados…"

— ¡¿QUÉ? ¡GAY DE MIERDA QUE NO SE ME ACERQUE! — chilló Syaoran espantado

— "" —

— "" —

— "" —

—Hablo en serio ¿¡quién es el hijo de puta! —exclamó furioso de que aquel asunto se tomara como una broma.

— "" —

—Ey, no te pongas así, a lo mejor sus bóxer son lindos ¿no? —dijo Chiharu

— Claro _papi riki_, deberías "considerarlo" — terminó con broche de oro Tomoyo

— "" —

— "" —

— "" —

— Púdranse imbéciles…— Susurró el castaño completamente rojo.

— Aquí va otra de advertencia para Tomoyo ¡pero por Mayasaki! — exclamó Chiharu dispuesta a leer la carta que había agarrado.

…

…

…

…

— "" —

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Mierda…_

_A la mierda…_

_Re mierda…_

_Requete mierda…_

_Requete contra mierda…_

_Vete a la mierd…!_

— "joven Li, creo que decidió comenzar el año con el pie izquierdo ¿no?" —

Syaoran levantó la vista cansado y aburrido. El profesor de historia lo miraba de manera reprobatoria.

_Talvez soy zurdo viejo decrepito…_

—ah…¿perdón? — Dijo Syaoran con duda, a lo que todo el salón se puso a reír y algunas chicas suspiraron mientras lo veían.

— No le conviene utilizar ese tono Joven Li, le recuerdo que sus notas de historia del anterior curso no fueron ninguna maravilla…— El profesor contenía parte de su furia y trataba que sus palabras no sonaran como gritos.

_Claro, me esforcé porque no lo fueran…_

Syaoran lo observaba apoyando su rostro sobre una de sus manos mientras lo veía, aún, con más aburrimiento.

—Ah…creo que sí…— le contestó.

El profesor comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— "Creo"… — dijo aquello en tono sarcástico — que necesita ir a "charlar" sobre esto con la directora— dijo el profesor en tono venenoso.

_No, con la vieja gorda no…_

—Lo lamento, prestaré atención…— Contestó de manera distraída mientras el profesor sonreía algo victorioso, aunque el salón parecía admirar al joven Li en silencio.

— "hasta cuando pide disculpas no pierde el estilo" —

— "WOW" —

_Imbéciles…_

Syaoran comenzó a ver por la ventana distraído, el aula que le había tocado era una porquería. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba. Todos habían quedado en el salón D o B y él, solo y aburrido, en el C.

Ni siquiera el tal Suzuki estaba en su aula, además, no había visto a ninguna muchacha nueva.

_Será un año largo…_

Pensó con enojo.

Pasados unos minutos, ante el evidente aburrimiento, observó atentamente a cada uno de sus compañeros.

Algunos chicos lo veían con enojo y envidia.

_Obvio…_

Otros, de poca personalidad, lo veían sonrientes mientras intentaban, vagamente, hacer notar algún adorno negro o vestimenta negra que pudieran tener.

_Ni muerto meto a uno de estos trolos al grupo…_

Las chicas lo miraban ilusionadas.

_Feas y bobas…_

¡NO tenía nada que hacer! Ya se había _prendido_ con las más lindas de aquel salón…

_Mierda…_

¿Novia? Él nunca tuvo novia. Sólo tuvo _prendes_ y _aventuras_ que no pasaron de tres días. Cualquier chica que lo conociera sabía que era imposible obtener cierta atención de su parte que no saliera de lo carnal, quizás por eso se la daban con la muchacha Daidouji que pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

_Pero nos reímos de ellas, y Tomoyo más…_

Él no entendía qué tenía contra las mujeres, sus hermanas y su prima nunca se portaron mal con él.

_Se portaban demasiado bien para mi gusto…melosas_

Entonces ¿Por qué las odiaba? Tomoyo ya se le había dado una idea, pero se negaba a aceptarla.

_-"En el fondo la sabes, es por tu madre…"-_

Sacudió su cabeza enojado. No le importaba, lo importante era ser feliz ¿verdad?

_Ni modo, tendré que repetir algunas chicas…_

Claro, no tenía nada de interesante el hacer algún trabajo en pareja si no podía "ir más allá" con la famosa "desconocida".

Sonrió para sí mismo, era un autentico perro.

Al terminar las clases salio bostezando de su aula a punto de un desmayo total.

_Condenadas clases…_

Por suerte, al ser el primer día, saldrían más temprano. Se vería en el patio delantero con sus sabandijas y se irían a tomar algún trago a manera de "festejar" el futuro sufrimiento escolar.

También a intercambiar ideas sobre las chicas nuevas y profesores débiles aptos para asustar.

Pasó cerca de un grupo de chicos sin prestarle importancia a su charla…

— "ey, ¿ya vieron a la nueva? Está _re buena_" —

— "algo así oí, es castaña ¿verdad?" —

Ante aquellas frases su sentido del oído pareció agudizarse.

— "creo que la vi ir a la cafetería ¿vamos?" —

Syaoran pareció no analizarlo, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la cafetería. Esquivó a otras personas en su camino, mientras algunas palabras volaban en su cabeza.

"_nueva"_

"_re buena"_

"_castaña"_

Tanta era su distracción que, ya cerca de la cafetería, había chocado contra alguien y lo había hecho caer.

Poco le importó, siguió corriendo y entró dentro de la cafetería. Efectivamente, a lo lejos se veía algunos chicos rodeando a una persona.

_Claro, nueva, linda…siempre hacen eso._

Sonrió, estaba seguro, era ella, era ella…

Puso una de sus sonrisas más sensuales y se acercó de forma presumida hasta el grupo de chicos.

—No deberías conformarte con estos peleles— Dijo de forma engreída.

Todos voltearon furiosos y dejaron a la vista a una muchacha de cabellera castaña, que lo vio con inocencia.

Él abrió sus ojos dispuesto a conquistar con una simple mirada y la vio.

Efectivamente, era hermosa, cabellera castaña.

_Sólo eso…sólo es eso…_

Su sonrisa de chico sensual se esfumó, y dio la vuelta decepcionado, alejándose del grupo nuevamente, queriendo salir de la cafetería.

_Mierda…_

Salio de ésta furioso, mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo y pateaba a una piedra, levantó la vista para ver dónde estaba y…vio algo…

Debajo del árbol de cerezos se encontraba el tal Suzuki, sentado.

Frente a él se encontraba un… ¿niño?

Sí, era un niño, y Suzuki le sonreía con dulzura.

Quiso dar la vuelta para alejarse y comentarle a Tomoyo que tenía razón, pero el aroma a cerezos lo hizo acercarse más de manera oculta.

_Eres un imbécil, no tienes que espiar nada_

Pensó auto-insultándose. Se decidió dar vuelta atrás y encontrarse con sus sabandijas.

Antes de marcharse le echó un último vistazo al niño.

No era nada alto, se veía delgado. Su ropa era suelta, unos jeans viejos de poco color, zapatillas deportivas pequeñas. Una gran blusa de mangas largas lo cubría, su cabeza era cubierta por un patético gorro de lana, sus ojos eran cubiertos por un flequillo castaño.

_Seguro es su hermanito…_

Pensó por fin volteándose.

_Flequillo castaño_

Paró en seco, volvió a darse la vuelta de golpe y se escondió, nuevamente, detrás de aquel pequeño árbol.

El joven Suzuki le sonreía al pequeño mientras le tomaba el brazo y lo inspeccionaba.

Luego sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo pegaba en su pequeño codo infantil.

_¿Es una bandita acaso?_

Sí, parecía ser una bandita. Por la manera en la que el niño se frotaba los ojos parecía ser que se había caído y lastimado.

_-"Auch…"-_

Esa palabra de lamento pasó por su mente al recordar a quién había empujado de camino a la cafetería.

Luego Suzuki acarició la cabeza del pequeñín y le dedicó otra sonrisa. Acto seguido se levantaba y estiraba el brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse también.

Notó como el pequeño se agachaba algo apenado y comenzaba a asentir a todo lo que el joven le decía.

Escuchó una suave carcajada departe del tal Suzuki, y vio cómo pasaba su mano sobre la pequeña cabeza y le quitaba el gorro para sacudir algunos pétalos de cerezo de él.

_Una cabellera larga y castaña cayó sobre sus hombros apenas le quitaron ese gorro_

Su corazón pareció detenerse por leves segundos para, luego, obtener un ritmo descontrolado. Mientras se escondía en el árbol evitándole a sus ojos la vista de aquello, tomó su corazón que no dejaba de palpitar.

Sintió unos pasos cerca, pero no le dio importancia. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y algo muy dentro de él amenazaba con brotar de su pecho como si se hubiera tomado diez aspirinas con dos litros de _Coca Cola_.

Cuando, por fin, pudo tranquilizarse ante el latido de su corazón, abrió los ojos y vio como el joven Suzuki y aquel "ya no tan posible niño" se alejaban.

Los veía más de cerca, no lo habían notado.

Vio cómo un profesor se acercaba a ambos, y comenzaba a hablarle al ser pequeño. Éste sólo asentía y luego se despidió con la mano del joven alto.

El profesor se alejaba suavemente, dando a entender que aquella delgada y enclenque criatura debía seguirlo.

No perdió tiempo. Apenas vio que Suzuki se alejaba siguió al "niño extraño" que caminaba lejanamente tras el profesor.

Sin poder evitarlo se acercó aún más.

Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, su cuerpo obtuvo vida propia e, inevitablemente, tocó el hombro de aquella frágil persona.

El pequeño cuerpo pareció dar un pequeño brinco del susto, y dio la vuelta observándolo con miedo.

_Él…él es…_

_Él es el ELLA_

Parte de su rostro era cubierto por aquella cabellera, y la gorra que tenía encima ayudaba a que sus cabellos le cayeran a la cara y evitaran cualquier vista.

Su manera de vestir desarreglada y patética le daba la impresión de un champiñón. Creyó ver un poco de sonrojo en aquellas mejillas cubiertas.

Ella, por su lado, lo vio atentamente. Sin entender nada. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de pánico.

Asustada, dio la vuelta y corrió tras el profesor.

_Tiene ojos verdes…_

Pudo pensar apenas, mientras un corto circuito amenazaba con presentarse…

_Y huele a cerezos…_

Su corazón siguió latiendo con desespero y tuvo que apoyar su mano sobre él para tratar de tranquilizarlo mientras observaba al pequeño cuerpo alejarse, huir de él.

_Ella…_

…

_Genial…le había robado a su amigo tres cervezas y ahora se las tomaría él solo._

_Total, Mayasaki tenía la culpa, no tenía por qué hacerlo enfadar en plenas vacaciones._

_Observó su alrededor y vio que había llegado al lugar donde quería: la parte abandonada de la playa._

_¿Razones por las que estaba más abandonada?_

_No sabía, talvez porque el agua no se veía tan cristalina o las olas no eran nada fuertes._

_Sonrió para sí mismo y se sentó en la arena sin importarle que su bronceado cuerpo se ensuciara._

_Total, en traje de baño se veía sexy, se vería aún más si estaba con arena._

_Abrió una de las cervezas y comenzó a digerirla con calma, degustando la frescura de esta. La perfección de su temperatura._

_El sol se estaba metiendo, mostraba matices rosados con celestes sobre el mar._

_Se veía hermoso y pacifico, no siempre tenía tiempo para apreciar esas cosas._

_Y ahí vio un ángel…_

_Se sacudió la cabeza pensando que todo era obra de su imaginación. _

_Pero no lo era…_

_Ante él había una jovencita de cabellera castaña volando con el viento._

_Su cuerpo corría de manera dolorosamente lenta por las orillas del mar a una distancia aceptable de él y su angelical risa se combinaba con el sonido del mar._

_Una blanca y dulce sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro mientras que sus largas piernas y medianos muslos chocaban contra los rayos del sol y le daban una visión sobrenatural._

_Un contacto divino con la naturaleza nunca antes visto._

_La parte superior de su cuerpo era cubierta por una blusa blanca que se le había pegado a sus curvas a causa del agua._

_Mostraba una cintura delgada y un busto nada voluptuoso. Y, no podía despegar su vista de ella._

_A pesar de verla de lejos, su rostro se veía angelical, unas mejillas infantiles, una barbilla elegante, una nariz delgada y fina, unos labios carnosos y rosados. La sonrisa más maravillosa que pudo haber visto._

_Unos ojos verdes que amenazaron con robarle el alma_

_Hubiera seguido en ese estado de babeo total si no fuera porque escuchó un grito varonil._

_Giró su vista levemente y observó un cuerpo delgado aunque musculoso. Un traje de baño color verde se ajustaba a su cuerpo mientras sonreía y parecía perseguir al ángel que él había visto segundos antes._

_El pelo de aquel sujeto ondeaba con el viento, y su sonrisa era imposible de borrar._

_Por último vio como aquel individuo terminaba abrazando a la chica por detrás y la cargaba para comenzar a darle vueltas por los aires, mientras ésta parecía morirse de risa._

_Estrujó su cerveza con furia contenida, aquel imbécil no podía ser el novio de aquel ángel ¿o sí?_

_Observó con más atención los rasgos de aquel individuo, sus ojos plomos y profundos, su cabellera rubia como el sol… su sonrisa…_

…

…

…

_¿Rubio?_

_Ey, ese color no era tan normal en su medio como para olvidarlo, aquel sujeto se le hacía sumamente conocido._

_Vagó en su memoria y llegó a los recuerdos de la secundaria._

_Rubio_

_Rubio_

_Rubio…_

_Suzuki, era Suzuki, y se encontraba en su mismo grado sólo que en el salón D._

— _Imbécil…_—_Susurró furioso para luego intentar observarlo "jugando" de manera "inocente" con lo que le pareció una criatura divina._

_Al levantar el rostro, ya no vio a nadie…_

_¡No había NADIE! ¡Mierda!_

—_me vale…_

_Susurró…pero era mentira. Él no sabía por qué, pero era mentira, su corazón palpitando con furia y emoción se lo decía._

_Tenía que ver a esa muchacha de nuevo, tenía que verla para entender por qué su corazón estaba así._

_La vi, e imprudentemente deseo que sea parte de mi vida_

_Esperando de manera eterna que su esencia sea de verdad y que no sea un sueño_

_Encontraría al tal Suzuki y le obligaría a dar datos sobre ella, sencillamente: LA ENCONTRARÍA_

**Continuara…**

* * *

¿Sorprendidos? Sí…ya sé…"de nuevo Tóyota que poca imaginación tengo" pero a mí me gusta y eso basta xD. Reviews si les gustó porfis OwO. Son mi alimento x3


	2. Su voz

**La Mata Pasiones**

Por: Silvita

Nota: CCS no me pertenece…ya todos saben que, en caso de ser mía, yo haría estragos con la serie. Pero la historia sí es mía.

* * *

Hace dos años…

_Ella_ había salido a comprar arroz para que su hermano tuviese algo con que preparar el desayuno.

Habían logrado ahorrar un poco de dinero para un pequeño departamento en un edificio de clase media en la pequeña Ciudad de Tomoeda.

Sakura Kinomoto se había propuesto ser una muchacha feliz para su hermano. Sí, su hermano. El que había dado tanto por ella y que la sacaba adelante como podía. Porque ese es el objetivo de los hermanos ¿no?

_Salir adelante juntos_

Su cabellera castaña ondeaba con la calida brisa, y su cremosa piel parecía resistir cualquier ventisca. Sus pasos se tornaron más apurados de regreso de la tienda al ver que comenzaba a oscurecer.

Pasó frente a una vitrina y se perdió en la publicidad pegada en ésta. Habían un montón de cámaras fotográficas, retratos. Y la clásica, y popular, foto familiar se trataba de la principal portada de todos aquellos productos.

_Lo normal…un papá, una mamá, un joven y una niña._

La muchacha tan sólo tapó con su mano los rostros del padre y la madre, quedando así sólo los dos jóvenes hermanos.

Perdida aún en la vitrina vio que el vidrio la reflejaba.

Ella ya no estaba de luto, tenía que sobreponerse de todo esto por su hermano. Ahora vestía tranquila con una falda tableada roja y una blusa amarilla con flores rosadas.

Sonrió…siempre sucedían cosas duras…pero ella tenía que saber cuidarse de todos. Tenía que mantener a su hermano tranquilo para que no se preocupara por ella nuevamente.

Sin darse cuenta ya todo el lugar estaba oscuro y ella tembló levemente al notar que, lo que chocaba con su cuerpo, ya no era una calida brisa…era viento…y viento helado.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a correr en dirección a su edificio.

Estuvo así por varios minutos hasta que, rendida, se detuvo. Estaba perdida…bastante perdida.

Le quedaba una moneda…quizás podía llamar a su hermano y pedirle disculpas por el retraso, indicarle que se había perdido.

Una pareja de enamorados a lo lejos la distrajo. Se abrazaban y reían.

_Se quieren…él la quiere, cuando dos personas se quieren son felices…_

Pensó…no veía nadie más por ahí así que decidió acercarse a la pareja para preguntarles.

Sí…los interrumpiría…pero el lugar ya estaba oscuro y debía regresar pronto a casa.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente…mirando al suelo apenada, hasta que notó que unos tipos bastante grandes, y con pinta de callejeros, se acercaban a la pareja desde la lejanía.

Ella se ocultó detrás de un árbol por instinto. La apariencia de aquellos tipos la asustaban mucho.

No pudo ver nada…sólo escuchó el grito de la muchacha.

—¡Al callejón! ¡Rápido! Si no quieres que lastime a tu noviecito — dijo una voz gruesa.

Giró su rostro espantada y observó como aquellos tres hombres empujaban a la pareja hasta el mencionado callejón.

_No…que ella escape…que no vaya…_

Rogaba su subconsciente…sus piernas, inconcientemente, ya se acercaban hasta el callejón.

No se veía nada. Sólo a la pareja siendo rodeada por aquellos tipos.

Dio un paso para atrás…iría a buscar un policía…

Al darse la vuelta observó que, a una cuadra de distancia, otro tipo se acercaba. Tenía la misma apariencia que aquellos tres hombres.

Si ella escapaba él la vería.

Aterrada se escondió tras unos basureros…

_Ahí comenzó todo…_

—¡Dejen a mi novia!

Se escuchó un golpe…

—¡Ken!

El grito desesperado de la muchacha no tardó en aparecer…

Los tipos sólo reían.

Sakura observó al joven golpeado sangrando en el suelo, mientras el hombre que vio hace unos minutos ya se unía a aquellos tipos para que fuese un cuarteto.

La muchacha de cabellera pelirroja se mantuvo arrinconada por los cuatro hombres, mientras miles de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Sakura se aterró al observar, desde su escondite, como un hombre agarraba a la muchacha y comenzaba a desabrocharle la blusa.

Sakura cerro sus ojos, no quería ver…Dios no quería ver nada…

—¡Ken…! Ayúdame…¡por favor no me hagan esto! — sollozaban ella.

Sakura giró su rostro abriendo los ojos y vio como el "amado" novio llamado "Ken" se levantaba como podía…

Y daba a la fuga…

_¿Por qué? ¡Si ella lo quiere! ¡Él también la quiere! ¡Cuando quieres a alguien lo cuidas!_

Cerró los ojos…de seguro él había ido a buscar a la policía…o…algo…

—ven preciosa, te daremos lo que tu parejita de seguro quería darte…— dijo con voz ronca el más alto.

Hubo gritos de auxilio…

De suplica…

Aquella muchacha lloraba…

Ellos reían…

Otro hacía sonidos extraños…

Sakura cerraba los ojos…se tapaba los oídos…

_Pero…su novio no regresa aún…y ella esta sufriendo…_

—te gusta ¿verdad? ¡Grita que te gusta o te corto el pescuezo maldita!

_¿Esto…esto hacen los hombres?_

—Por favor…paren…déjenme ir… —la muchacha susurraba cansada, asustada, vencida.

—No…aún faltan dos…— dijo con maldad el que parecía ser el jefe de todo.

Sakura, por más que se tapaba los oídos…no podía evitar escuchar todo…

—Por favor…déjenme ir…

_Pero se supone que él era su novio…él debería cuidarla…no huir_

—Esto te lo mereces preciosa…por andar tan deseable en la calle…

_Pero ella no andaba deseable, ella es una chica linda…y no importa que se ponga no podrá evitar lucir así…_

—Por favor…

Y Sakura escuchó otro grito…

Luego otro…y otros más…

Pasados unos minutos escuchó que los basureros que la escondían volaron hasta el otro extremo…abrió los ojos aterrada mientras subía la mirada y se topaba con aquellos sujetos observándola con sonrisas macabras…

—Una niñita…ya no necesitaremos a esa otra…

_Por favor no…_

Sintió que uno de aquellos fuertes brazos tomaba su cabellera castaña, para levantarla fuertemente…

Ella lloraba…pero no podía salir nada de su garganta…

La otra muchacha se encontraba botada en el suelo…sollozando.

—Esta es una niña…pero igual está bonita…

_Por favor…no lo hagan…_

Se aterró al sentirse arrinconada contra el muro…y una de aquellas gruesas manos se acercaba hasta su pecho…

_¿Ser linda?_

_¿Qué es ser linda?_

_De qué sirve querer…si no te quieren…_

_Aquella chica lo quería a él…y él…él no la quería a ella…_

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar, esperando lo peor…un tacto, risas…

Pero nunca llegó el tacto…nunca llegó la risa. Ya nadie la tomaba de su cabellera y pudo descansar su espalda en aquel muro manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Escuchó golpes, aquellos hombres maldecían a alguien. ¡Mejor dicho! Aquellos hombres parecían pelearse con alguien

_¡Él la quiere! ¡Por eso volvió! ¡Por eso la defiende ahora!_

Abrió los ojos con esperanza…y observó que había dos cuerpos en el suelo.

Ambos eran de aquellos sujetos…los otros dos se encontraban de pie, luchando…

_¿Y aquella chica?_

Aquella chica ya no estaba…había escapado…

_Y ahora ¿ella dejó a su novio?_

Buscó con la mirada aquel que parecía golpearse con aquellos ladrones.

_Y quedó con la mirada perdida…_

_Él no es su novio…_

_Su novio en verdad escapó…_

Sintió que su corazón se achicaba…le dolía…como le dolía.

_¿A eso le llaman querer?_

_¿La gente cree acaso que con tener novio existirá alguien que te quiera?_

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar aterrada…pensando en lo que le pudo haber pasado. Pensando en el miedo de aquella chica ultrajada en un callejón oscuro.

Pasaron unos momentos, Sakura no sentía nada. Sólo temblaba asustada. Asustada por sus pensamientos

_Asustada por sus conclusiones…_

Hubo algo calido sobre sus mejillas. Sintió algo de miedo pensando que aquellos hombres querían tocarla. Pero estas manos eran calidas, amables.

Al abrir los ojos se topó con una mirada sobre ella…

_Una mirada plomiza…_

—¿Estas bien?…Sakura-chan — dijo el muchacho de cabellera rubia, mientras un poco de sangre resbalaba por su brazo.

—¿To-Tóyota? — susurró ella…y luego se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—Tranquila Sakurita…todo está bien…ellos ya se fueron…—decía mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Si ella no lo quisiera hubiera huido cuando podía…en vez de hacerles caso y entrar aquí para que él estuviera a salvo… —sollozó

El muchacho tan sólo le acariciaba la cabeza de forma fraternal, sin entender lo que ella susurraba y lamentaba.

_De nada sirve ser linda…_

_De nada sirve un hombre que diga que te quiere…_

_Los hombres buscan a alguien linda…_

_Pero yo ya no quiero ser linda_

_Ser linda atrae a los hombres…_

_Los hombres hacen daño…_

_Te lastiman…_

_Yo ya no seré linda…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Su Voz…**

_(Syaoran)_

El joven castaño se encontraba en la misma posición desde hace ya quince horas…

_Huele a cerezos…_

Y, cabe decir, se veía realmente "ausente".

_Y se viste peor que una abuela vagabunda…_

Seguía echado en su cama, con la misma ropa de ayer, la misma camisa blanca de _nerd_ que Tomoyo le había prestado, el mismo peinado, la misma cara…

_Pero, aún así, huele a cerezos…_

Estaba claro que no sólo su apariencia, y posición fetal, en la que estaba lo hacían verse estúpido y patético…sus pensamientos le sumaban bastantes puntos.

_¿Pero qué puedo hacer YO con una chica vestida así?_

Posiblemente la falta de sueño y alimento hacían que él ya pensara como un idiota.

_Oh por Dios…necesito un trago…_

No era ninguna novedad que pensara, y deseara, aquello…repetía lo mismo cada vez que llagaba a la misma conclusión:

_No…no puede ser que aquella fea insignificante sea…_

Y seguía su juvenil depresión:

_Qué patético he caído… ¡me gusta una fea!_

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba estiró el brazo y tomó el control remoto de su "súper aparato musiquero".

Cualquier radio, cualquier canción podría hacerlo volver a la realidad.

Al menos lo suficiente como para poder regresar hoy a la preparatoria.

_Y posiblemente verla…_

Todo cambió cuando te vi

De blanco y negro a color me convertí

Desde aquel día en la playa él estuvo atento a cualquier muchacha en Tomoeda

Salía casi todos los días temprano e iba a centros comerciales para ver si la veía.

Porque…si conocía a Suzuki era porque vivía por allí ¿verdad?

Y fue tan fácil

Quererte tanto

Algo que no imaginaba

Entonces alimentó las esperanzas de que fuera nueva…y que de seguro estaría en la preparatoria de él.

Pero Tomoyo le indicó que desde hace tiempo veía a Suzuki con aquel niño…lo que indicaba que todo el tiempo estuvo ahí.

Todo tembló

Dentro de mí

El universo escribió que fueras para mí

¡Incluso chocó con ella en la cafetería! La hizo caer y lastimarse.

Él nunca la notó…

_Nunca la noté…_

Y fue tan fácil

Quererte tanto

Algo que no imaginaba

No había podido sacársela de la cabeza. Había visto a chicas mucho más deseables pero ella seguía pegada en su mirada.

Fue perderme en tu amor

Abrió los ojos de golpe…

_¿Qué mierda…?_

Observó a su reproductor de música con odio infinito…

Simplemente pasó

_No…yo no estoy comparando esta canción…co-con algo…_

Y todo tuyo ya soy…

— ¡En este departamento no existen las cursilerías ñoñas! — exclamó señalando a dicho aparato mientras que se estiraba de su cama y caía al suelo algo adolorido, luego se arrastraba hasta la maquina situada en un rincón.

Con la poca fuerza vital que le quedaba apagó su reproductor.

Luego observó el control remoto sobre la cama.

_Mierda… ¿para eso me caí?_

Luego fijó su vista, nuevamente, en el "traidor" aparato.

—Escúchame… ¡y escúchame bien! — le advirtió como si se tratase de un ser humano— no entiendo en qué momento puse un radio cursi…— dijo dudando si su reproductor merecía aquellas crueles palabras— pero… ¡pero tú no debes meterte en mi vida y aceptar que tus estúpidos parlantes me dejen escuchar algo completamente ajeno a mis problemas!

_Tengo serios problemas…_

Se dio cuenta de que parecía loco con todo lo que decía. Se levantó confundido y se dispuso a ir hasta la cocina para ingerir algo.

—Discúlpame…— le susurró a su reproductor antes de salir de la habitación…para, luego, golpearse la frente por lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

Esa cancioncita satánica lo había puesto de cabeza. No podía pensar así…

A él le había gustado ella porque se veía bastante herm…¡deseable!

_Sí estaba MUY buena la misera._

Pero ella tiene fama de chica fea…ignorada ¡y muchas cosas más! Así que ya no le gusta…

_Exacto…ella ya no me gusta…_

Si se había quedado obsesionado con ella…NO fue por ella ¿verdad?

_Sí, es cierto…de seguro mi subconsciente imaginó a Suzuki un buen rival y no toleré que él tuviera algo que yo no._

¿Conclusión?

_Ella ahora está fea, tiene fama de perdedora y…y… ¡a mí ya no me importa!_

El muchacho chocó contra su nevera…

_Mierda…_

—mierda…— susurró

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Touya)_

Una muchacha de cabellera castaña suelta se encontraba tomando el desayuno en compañía de un joven de unos veinticinco años de edad.

— ¿Vendrá a recogerte el rubio _reilon_? — Cuestionó descuidadamente el muchacho, mientras observaba a su pequeña hermana.

—sí hermano…—le dijo con una dulce sonrisa—me llamó ayer en la tarde indicándome que me llevaría en su bicicleta para que no fuera a pie.

— ¿no te parece extraño? — le preguntó subiendo una ceja.

Hace dos años que se habían mudado a Tomoeda…y prácticamente su hermana menor no se separaba del primo de su amigo Yukito.

_Al menos no es tan mal sujeto…_

Aunque, en realidad, a Touya no le agradaba que otro chico cumpliera las responsabilidades del "hermano mayor" de Sakura.

Pero él trabajaba mucho…y el tiempo no le alcanzaba para cuidar de su hermana y saber de sus problemas.

Desde la muerte de su madre hace ocho años…su padre había descuidado mucho de ambos por la perdida de su amada esposa. Touya cumplió el rol de un buen padre y hermano.

Y, desde el fallecimiento de su padre hace cinco años, él sólo pudo dedicarse al rol de padre.

Tenía dos empleos y apenas había logrado pagar aquella deuda por el psiquiatra de Sakura hace dos años.

Le habían aconsejado alejar a Sakura de cualquier ambiente pesado, como era Tokio, y llevarla a olvidar todo en Tomoeda. Donde su madre había nacido.

Su hermana no había tenido una buena vida desde los diez años. La muerte de su madre le había sentado fatal, y el derrumbamiento de su padre fue lo que peor la atacó. Pasados dos años se enteraron de la verdadera causa de muerte de su madre y eso derrumbó a su hermana.

Para empeorar ella tuvo que presenciar la muerte de su padre y todo eso fue equivalente a una terrible crisis con la que ninguno de los dos pudo cargar.

Por fortuna había tenido un buen amigo en Tokio. Yukito Tsukishiro, a quien le encargaron mudarse a Tomoeda para administrar el edificio de una tía lejana que vivía en Alemania. Yukito lo llamó un día, apenas terminó de pagar todas sus deudas, para ofrecerle un buen departamento en Tomoeda, a una buena cantidad y con tolerancia. Él no pudo más con la crisis de Sakura y decidieron dar el paso que dejaría todo atrás.

Junto con ellos llegó Tóyota Suzuki, el hijo de la famosa tía lejana, y se llevó bien con Sakura desde el primer momento.

Yukito le había contado que él era un chico muy especial y que tenía sus problemas, así que no le dificultaría comprender a Sakura en caso de que ella quisiera desahogarse.

Sakura parecía recuperarse…se vestía de colores y como una niña normal.

_Hasta aquel día…_

Su hermana había llegado pálida…y él la conocía tan bien que sabía que había llorado.

Llegó acompañada de Tóyota, a quien no tardó en amenazar apenas hubo privacidad en el ambiente.

-"_Sakura no quiere que lo sepas…"_-

-"_No quiere causarte problemas"_-

-"_Dale tiempo…permite que ella te cuente todo…"_-

Y él ya llevaba dos años esperando…Sakura seguía con ropas algo coloridas, aunque siempre andaba desarreglada.

Siempre la veía sonreír en compañía de Tóyota…reía como cuando era niña y volvía a pisarle el pie como hace unos años.

Aunque, ahora, tenía otra deficiencia…

_Tiene cierto pánico por hombres que no seamos Yukito, Tóyota o yo…_

Pero le daría tiempo…no quería perturbarla. Se conformaba con que ella ya no fuera presa de la depresión y la tristeza como hace unos años. Ademas, mientras menos chicos estuvieran con ella, mejor.

— ¿Extraño? ¿Por qué sería extraño? — ella observó a su hermano

—Monstruo distraída…—susurró fastidiado mientras ella inflaba una mejilla de forma furiosa y graciosa— al _reilon_ ese le gusta llegar temprano…y tú eres una tardona excepcional…

Sakura se atragantó con el jugo mientras comenzaba a reírse discretamente

—Jeje…Tóyota me dijo que tengo que cambiar eso…— trató de ponerse seria, pero fue en vano —obtendré el habito de la puntualidad…

El timbre sonó en todo el departamento y Sakura se puso pálida.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ni siquiera estoy en la mitad del desayuno! — exclamó asustada mientras se embutía, como podía, todo el desayuno cuidadosamente preparado.

Touya suspiró resignado, mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta.

— ¡Hola _jeton_!— dijo el muchacho de mirada plomiza mientras le sonreía al hermano de su mejor amiga— ¡¿y Sakura-chan!

El "jeton" gruñó por lo bajo.

—Cállate y pasa—dijo conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo— _reilon_…— susurró.

Tóyota pasó hasta el comedor y observó a su mejor amiga atragantándose con el arroz…

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte así Sakurita? — le dijo cariñosamente mientras le sonreía. Luego le servia más jugo y se lo pasaba para que ella tomara.

—Gracias…—dijo después de unos segundos apenas aquel arroz se había dignado a irse a su estomago— te juro Tóyota que desperté temprano y…— Tóyota le metió a la boca parte del huevo que ésta ingería.

—Mastica…— dijo pacientemente mientras ella obedecía— traga…— dijo después de verificar la cantidad de veces que ella había masticado —ahora abre…

Sakura obedeció y abrió de nuevo la boca mientras él le metía otra cantidad de arroz.

Touya observaba todo esto desde un rincón de la habitación.

El rubio "reilon" cuidaba bastante a su hermana y le tenía una paciencia sobrenatural. Quizás el cariño fraternal que se tenían ambos llegaba a molestarlo de vez en cuando…

— Listo Sakurita, vámonos—le indicó apenas habían dejado vacío el plato.

Le pasó la mochila mientras la muchacha la agarraba apenas podía y salieron corriendo después de que Sakura besara melosamente la mejilla de su hermano.

Touya se quedó viendo la puerta por largo rato. Sakura apenas dejaba que una parte de sus brazos fuera vista por el sol.

Incluso sabía que ella ocultaba un gorro en su mochila para ponérselo a escondidas.

—Al menos el _reilon_ la convenció de ir a la playa y esa triste piel vio algo de luz…por fin

…

…

…

_(Tóyota)_

Sakura ya tenía puesto su gorro en la posición exacta, miles de mechones castaños cubrían su rostro angelical y su mirada verde.

—Toma…— le dijo Tóyota mientras le pasaba un lápiz labial pálido.

Sakura sonrió y se lo puso en sus labios.

—Otras chicas estarían contentas de tener ese color de labios…tú los ocultas…— dijo entretenido observando a su mejor amiga "camuflarse" de fealdad.

—Pues si pudiera…se los regalaría— dijo sencillamente mientras se colocaba una chamarra delgada encima.

Tóyota ya le había ofrecido cuidarla todo el tiempo, que ella se vistiera como una muchachita normal. Que disfrutara, ampliara su círculo social y se consiguiera una mejor amiga con la cual charlar de chicos. Pero sabía que insistirle la haría sentirse presionada o, en todos los casos…

_No querida como es…_

—ya Sakurita, puedes "_enfeecerte_" en el camino —dijo subiendo a su bicicleta— siéntate…—le indicó la parte trasera de ésta.

Sakura asintió mientras tomaba la mochila de ambos y las ponía sobre sus piernas. Con su otra mano abrazaba la cintura de Tóyota.

Así comenzaron su recorrido debajo del camino de árboles de cerezo, Sakura observaba las flores con alegría mientras su mejor amigo observaba por todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien.

—Tóyota mi hermano me hizo notar algo…— dijo ella de forma distraída.

—Dime…—le contestó él de forma tranquila.

— ¿a qué se debe que me lleves? Sabes que me gusta caminar—Sakura sintió como la bicicleta amenazaba con caerse a un costado.

—Perdón—dijo por permitir que ésta se inclinara un poco— creí conveniente que comenzaras a llegar temprano ¿no? es nuestro último año y no quiero que tengas tantos atrasos.

Algunas gotas de nerviosismo recorrían su nuca mientras miraba nervioso por todas partes.

—Ah…— murmuró no muy convencida—.gracias.

—Por cierto...Es una lástima que no quedemos en el mismo curso ¿no? — le dijo el rubio queriendo cambiar el tema.

— ¡Sí! Nunca quedamos en el mismo curso…me aburro mucho— dijo inflando una mejilla en muestra de enojo hacia los directores.

Tóyota siempre se lamentaba aquel hecho…agradecía que Sakura siempre pasara desapercibida para todo el mundo y así nadie la molestara…

_Pero desde el día de ayer ese sujeto…_

—Tóyota…ten cuidado, al frente hay alguien…— le dijo con anticipación ella al notar que su compañero avanzaba rápido.

Tóyota observó al frente y, efectivamente, un cabizbajo joven de cabellera castaña caminaba arrastrando su mochila.

_Li…_

—Sakura…saca un chicle de mi mochila, mastícalo rápido…— Ordenó con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Qué? — ella no entendía nada.

—Hazlo rápido Sakurita— le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa— ese tipo te empujó ayer… ¿verdad?

Sakura hizo caso mientras le susurraba un "sí" como respuesta.

Tomaba el chicle y lo masticaba levemente.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hasta que…

— ¡TÓYOTA!

Y Tóyota daba unas traviesas risitas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Syaoran)_

El joven castaño había salido con desgano de su edificio.

_Odio el mundo…_

Sí…él odiaba el mundo que le hizo soñar con una realidad que no existía, odiaba a su aparato por meterse en su vida privada, odiaba al supermercado por no gritarle _"¡eyyyy, no te olvides entrar hoy en mí para comprar tus galletas de chocolate y tu cerveza!"_

Ahora se encontraba hambriento…y mataba por algo digerible…

—"ey tú… ¡permiso!" —

Escuchó detrás de él.

_¡Ese imbécil de nuevo!_

Sabía de quién se trataba, sólo una sola persona en este mundo pasaba por la misma calle y le gritaba de ese modo.

—Hoy, rubio patético…—amenazaba mientras se daba la vuelta mirando al muchacho que venia a toda velocidad—. ¡hoy no vas a venir a joderme la mañana! — chilló con la boca tan abierta que pudo haber entrado hasta un pájaro…

_O un chicle…_

_¿Qué mierda…?_

Algo se había metido a su garganta como si sus suplicas por comida hubieran sido oídas, con la diferencia de que este alimento "atorado" tenía intenciones de matarlo.

_¡Me ahogo!_

Pensaba mientras tosía como desquiciado y recibía un "disculpas" desde la bicicleta que se alejaba.

_Pinche hijo de su…_

Una niña exploradora había aparecido en el momento exacto y le había dado tratamiento de "primeros auxilios" llamando la atención de todas las personas que caminaban por ahí.

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Los odio a todos…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban en el aula B, en la parte trasera y honda de ésta. Un muchacho se mataba de risa mientras su mejor amiga lo regañaba.

— ¡no deberías haber echo eso! — decía ella entre asustada y enojada— pobre… ¿Viste cómo tosía y se retorcía?

Y Tóyota seguía sacando de su boca puras risotadas.

— ¡sus amigos te mataran! — Decía aterrada— ¡él te matara! — continuaba asustada— ¡su amiga, esa de las trenzas, te asesinara! ¿Viste esos brazos?

Tóyota seguía riendo. No le temía a esa bola de presumidos… él tenía trofeos en boxeo e iba al gimnasio tres veces por semana.

— ¡Su amiga tenebrosa de voz hermosa te mandara algún hechizo oscuro o algo! — concluyó espantada.

Y Tóyota dejó de reír…

— ¿Te-te refieres a Tom-Daidouji? — le preguntó.

—Sí, ella— decía mirándolo asustada— ¡da miedo cómo mira! Y-y…puede llegar a ser tan gentil como malvada.

Tóyota sonrió sutilmente…

—Sólo porque las chicas se la pasen hablando mal de ella cuando creen que tú no estas presente no significa…

— ¡Por favor Tóyota ten cuidado! — no le dejó terminar— No tenías por qué haber hecho eso, quitarme el chicle y lanzárselo…mira, no fue su culpa empujarme…simplemente nadie me nota y…

—Sakurita— dijo seriamente mientras se agachaba frente a ella y la miraba— .yo sé lo que hago y por qué lo hago ¿sí? —Sakura asintió bajando la cabeza— buena chica…ahora te recogeré apenas llegue el descanso ¿sí?

Sakura levantó el rostro algo sorprendida.

—Tóyota…siempre nos encontramos en el patio del arbolito— le dijo ella mirándolo — tardaremos más hasta que tú vengas a recogerme y… ¿por qué estas así?

El joven tan sólo la observó y le dedicó otra sonrisa.

—Estas imaginando muchas cosas Sakurita…— le dijo mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla— nos vemos luego— concluyó con una sonrisa mientras salía del aula y algunas chicas suspiraban al verlo partir.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Syaoran)_

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_Genial…la muñeca tétrica fue con el chisme…_

— ¡No se rían imbéciles! — decía furioso observando a su grupo.

Estos tan sólo lo ignoraban observando a Tomoyo contar todo con lujo de detalles.

—Y la niña gritó "¡esto requiere de medidas drásticas!" — Dijo la muchacha de mirada penetrante mientras imitaba la voz de una niña— y de la nada aprovechó que Syaoran se agachaba para botarlo al suelo y comenzar al golpear su pecho para que él no "se ahogue".

—

— ¡Syaoran no dejaba de toser y quería quitarse a la niña de encima! — Tomoyo lograba, con éxito, evitar soltar carcajadas ante el recuerdo— al final la pequeña empezó a brincar sobre su estomago para "ayudarlo".

—

— Le decía: "¡descuida niño! ¡Estas en buenas manos!" y seguía brincando mientras Syaoran agarraba su cuello y pedía auxilio…

—

—Al final un policía apareció, abrió la boca del "niño" y metió su mano para sacar aquel caramelo…

— ¡CHICLE! ¡era un puto CHICLE! — gritó furioso

—

—Como sea…— le dijo descuidadamente mientras se disponía a seguir relatando — al final la niña fue felicitada por el policía. Syaoran se alejó arrastrándose como podía y…

—Parenle ¿no? ¡NO fue mi día¡ ¿contentos? — gritó cansado mientras su mirada amenazaba con matar a alguien en cualquier momento.

—

—Todos aplaudieron a la niña porque en realidad fue una comedia increíble.

—

_Los odio a todos…_

**.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Tóyota)_

—Y-y-y dijeron que la niña gritó "¡esto requiere de medidas drásticas!" y…y… y comenzó a lastimarlo mucho y el pobrecito se ahogaba y…y…

El joven rubio interrumpió el relato con una gran carcajada.

— ¡No te rías! ¡En serio el chicle casi lo mata! — exclamó enojada y preocupada.

— Discúlpame Sakurita… ¡pero es tan gracioso! — decía mientras se tomaba el estomago y no dejaba de reír— no todo los días vemos al "popular" Li muriendo en una esquina gracias a una goma de mascar.

— ¡No es gracioso Tóyota! — Decía con ganas de darle un golpe— ¡si Li les dice a sus amigos que fuiste tú el que lanzó el chicle te lastimaran!

—Sakurita…Li es tan orgulloso que nunca se humillaría de esa forma— le dijo de forma analítica mientras le pasaba a la muchacha una cajita de leche sabor frutilla.

Sakura tomó la leche preocupada mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo bajo el árbol y se disponía a abrir el paquete.

—Cambiemos de tema…ya me reí mucho—dijo con una sonrisa burlona—… ¿qué tal tu segundo día de clases?

Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de meter el sorbete dentro de la cajita.

—Como siempre…— dijo satisfecha.

— ¿Te refieres a que nadie te habló porque nadie te notó? — le dijo con una sonrisa externa pero con voz preocupada.

—Sipo…temía que ella me hablara o algo…pero hoy no estaba en clases— dijo tranquila, mientras Tóyota la miraba algo curioso.

— ¿Ella? ¿Quién es…?— pero mantuvo silencio al observar como Sakura tomaba su mano fuertemente y se escondía levemente tras él.

Tóyota levantó la vista y observó a un joven acercarse a ellos.

_Li…_

—Tóyota…vámonos de aquí…él te hará algo— susurraba Sakura detrás de su cuerpo mientras temblaba levemente.

Tóyota observaba a Syaoran Li acercarse hasta ellos furioso, o…específicamente, acercarse a él furioso.

No le temía al muchacho en cuestión, tampoco temía una lucha.

_Por el contrario deseo darle su merecido…_

Lo que temía era que Sakura presenciara esa lucha.

—Tranquila Sakurita…— decía con voz dulce mientras sonreía de manera irritante a Li—. no va a pasar nada…mira, él aun no te a visto, ocúltate detrás del árbol y…

— ¡NO! ¡No, Tóyota! Estamos juntos en esto…— le regañó la muchacha— bueno…posiblemente Li me confunda con un niño y se quiera meter conmigo también…pero…

—TÚ— Syaoran había llegado hasta su destino y se encontraba furioso— ¡ya me llegaste a la coronilla imbécil!

Tóyota seguía apoyado contra el árbol -y Sakura- mientras Li Syaoran lo miraba de frente con odio, la muchacha tan sólo se quedaba congelada de miedo tras su protector.

—oye… ¿a quién le hablas Li? —le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa que terminó por enfurecer al joven castaño.

— ¡Te hablo a ti hijo de puta! — Syaoran esperaba que Suzuki se enfureciera, pero este tan sólo le mostraba una calida sonrisa acompañada de expresiones cómicas— qué mierda te crees para...

— ¡Fue mi culpa! — exclamó la muchacha con valor saliendo de detrás de su amigo.

_Oh no…_

Syaoran había quedado pálido y bruto apenas la había visto salir de aquel "escondite".

Él imaginaba que Suzuki estaba solo.

Pero había imaginado mal, estaba tan atento en ver a Suzuki y tan seguro de la ausencia de la muchacha que ni se había molestado en verificar su teoría.

—Yo estaba mascando chicle y…y…— Sakura temblaba de pánico al ver a Li de frente— y lo boté…no sabía que usted estaba…

Hasta ahí había llegado el valor de Sakura, y también la resistencia de Syaoran.

Mientras Sakura volvía al silencio aterrador, Syaoran había dado la vuelta y se había marchado.

_¿Él acaso escapó?_

— ¿Hoe? — Sakura veía el camino por donde Li se había ido— qué… ¿qué pasó? — Se animó a preguntar después de frotarse los ojos y darse cuenta que no veía mal— ¿él se fue?

Veía a su amigo confundida y con ojos cristalinos después de atreverse a hablarle a otro chico que no fuera Tóyota, su hermano o Yukito.

Tóyota tan sólo observó preocupado a la lejanía para luego dedicarle una dulce y fingida sonrisa a su amiga.

— ¡Bien Sakurita! ¡Lo asustaste!— le decía mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla.

— ¿¡QUÉ? ¿Asustar a Li? ¡Andas imaginando cosas Tóyota! — exclamaba incrédula y sorprendida.

_Pero en realidad…si lo asustó._

— ¡Bien Sakurita! ¡Fuerte guerrera! ¡Debió ver tu _gorro asesino_ y decidió huir con la poca dignidad que le quedaba! — decía a modo de broma.

— ¡No te hagas la burla! — Decía enfadada— ¡hablo en serio! ¿Por qué nunca me tomas en cuenta?

— ¡Oh no Sakurita! ¡No me maltrates! Suficiente alimento por hoy ¿no? ¡Li debe empachar! — Dramatizaba mientras Sakura terminaba de inflar su mejilla y luego soltaba una risa.

— ¿A sí? — decía con sonrisa traviesa, para luego lanzarse sobre su amigo con intenciones de ahogarlo con la cajita de leche…

…

…

…

…

Sakura VS Tóyota

2-0

—Insisto…eres muy violenta para ser tan pequeña— susurraba Tóyota entre los pasillos caminado al lado de Sakura — ahora ya entiendo por qué el señor _"soy sensual y tú no"_ huyó— exclamó después de soplarse la nariz por octava vez a ver si salía más leche.

Sakura tan sólo reía en tono bajo para que nadie la escuchara.

— Tóyota ¿Por qué me acompañas a mi curso?

_Porque no quiero que él se aparezca…_

— Porque quiero ver quienes están en tu curso Sakurita— decía con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy curioso…— dijo sencillamente mientras juntos entraban en aquella aula.

Sakura fue hasta el fondo extremo derecho, lejos de la luz de la ventana.

Tóyota hecho un vistazo a todos los del curso.

_Bien…parece que no hay nadie peligroso…_

Porque sí…por una parte él había hecho mal en ahogar a Li en un chicle.

Si bien Li nunca le contaría a nadie quién se lo había lanzado, había muchos testigos cerca, y cualquiera podía decirle a sus amigos.

OJO el problema no radicaba ahí, el problema era que, si el grupo de Li veía que él andaba en compañía de Sakura, posiblemente la molestarían a ella.

Pero parecía que nadie peligroso estaba por ahí.

Él se encontraba en el salón D, y los únicos del grupo de Li que se encontraban en su mismo salón eran Takashi, Terada y la novia loca y musculosa de Takashi.

El salón de Sakura era el B y no había nadie del grupo de Li, lo que le indicaba que Li y los sobrantes se encontraban en el aula C.

_Perfecto…todo bien…_

—Sakura…creo que ya no será necesario que te recoja de clases— decía dulcemente mientras la observaba, sabía que Sakura prefería que se encontraran a solas para no llamar la atención— ¿quieres que nos encontremos directamente afuera para…?

Una gran carcajada se escuchó estruendosamente en el salón— ¡estuvo buena _la cosa_ de esta mañana! De _bolas_ que me mató de risa —decía el que recién entraba al aula.

Tóyota lo vio con terror…

_Oh no…Takashi…MAYASAKI_

Sí, Mayasaki en persona entraba botando sonoras carcajadas por toda el aula. Aquel chico estaba en el curso de Sakura, y eso no era conveniente desde ninguna perspectiva.

Mayasaki era… ¿Cómo decirlo?

_Cruel…_

Era cruel…y como si la torta no se viera en sí ya "dulce" se le podía agregar la gran habilidad de aquel sujeto para ser atento a todo su medio.

_Sí…él no es como sus amigos que ignoran a todo el mundo…_

Y una excelente victima para Mayasaki, sepa o no quién atacó a Syaoran, era Sakura. El blanco perfecto para sus crueles bromas.

—Pensándolo bien Sakurita…te recogeré en los descansos— le decía distraído mientras observaba de mala forma a Mayasaki.

— ¿Hoe?

_No importa, siempre y cuando esté cerca de Sakura nada pasará…_

Sí…nada podía evitar que él fuera a recogerla.

_Nada…porque nada me asusta…_

—Mayasaki ¿tendrías la decencia de esperar a que te de alcance?— una voz melodiosa se escuchó también —no todos tenemos piernas largas como tú y podemos caminar una cuadra en cada paso…

O, al menos, eso creía Tóyota…que nada lo asustaba

_Oh por Dios...Tomoyo…_

¡Claro! Si Takashi II no notaba a Sakura, era bastante seguro que Daidouji SÍ.

_Ya fregué…_

Como si la muchacha de cabellera oscura leyera el pensamiento de todos los presentes en aquella habitación giró su vista, obviando a su compañero, para posarla sobre la mirada plomiza de él.

_Y fregué más…_

La muchacha a un principio sintió sorpresa, pero su sexto sentido la obligó a girar su mirada al lado de Suzuki y observar a Sakura.

_Mejor dicho… ¡fregamos!_

Tóyota tuvo ganas se ocultar a Sakura tras de él por la mirada penetrante de Tomoyo y, al mismo tiempo, también tuvo ganas de ocultarse detrás de su amiga para no volver a recibir la mirada de la muchacha de porcelana.

—Tóyota ¿Estas bien? — Sakura observaba a su amigo mirarla con preocupación— ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me contestas?

No fueron necesarios muchos segundos para que Tóyota despertara de su trance, y le dedicara otra dulce sonrisa.

—Nada…te recogeré luego ¿sí? No te muevas hasta que yo llegue…— le dijo antes de acariciarle la cabeza y salir de aula.

Pero Tomoyo…Tomoyo había dejado de observar a Tóyota, y ahora sólo podía ver a Sakura.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.**

_(Syaoran)_

_Mierda…_

_A la mierda…_

_Re mierda…_

_Requete mierda…_

_Requete contra mierda…_

_Vete a la mierd…!_

BOMM

Syaoran Li había chocado contra la pared del baño de hombres.

_Esto no me puede pasar a mí…_

Se lamentaba. Y estaba en su derecho ¿no?

Parecía que toda la preparatoria hablaba de su incidente en la mañana y ni siquiera había encontrado refugio en sus amigos… ya que estos también se burlaban.

Furioso decidió ir a desahogarse con el culpable de todo y…¡BAM! Se topa con el único ser vivo al que no quería ver.

_A ella…_

Y no…no había podido tolerar su presencia. No había podido tolerar su esencia.

Por Dios él no podía tolerar que…

_¡Que ella defendiera a ese tipo!_

¡Exacto! Que ella lo defendiera, que ella se protegiera tras él ¡que ella estuviera con él!

Y no…ahora él no sólo podía pensar en "huele a cerezos" si no también…

_Su voz es tan hermosa…_

Eso mismo. Si antes se encontraba embobado por su aroma ahora también lo estaba por su voz.

Porque una hermosa melodía convertida en palabras había salido de esos carnosos y pálidos labios.

Sé que no es fácil  
Decir te amo

Syaoran comenzó a observar por todos lados al oír aquella canción…

_¿¡Quién mierda está escuchando esa mierda?_

Él seguía buscando…

Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente pasó

Pero no había nadie, él estaba solo en ese baño escuchando esa incoherente melodía.

_Por Dios…me estoy enfermando…_

Necesitaba algo que lo distrajera de aquella horrorosa y "desarreglada" realidad.

Me sorprendió  
Todo de ti  
De blanco y negro al color  
Me convertí

¡Para colmo! No sólo era una horrorosa y desarreglada realidad, también la veía de tonalidades pasteles, de tonalidades dulces…SÍ, ahora sí sabía la diferencia de los pasteles.

_Que alguien me salve por favor…_

Se levantó de golpe…iría por Tomoyo.

Ahora todos pasaban clases, él se había faltado ante la histeria que lo dominaba.

No podía contarle nada a Tomoyo…pero al menos podía decirle que escuchaba voces, que se encontraba distraído, que en todo le iba mal y aún así a todo lo sentía cálido.

Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos notar

Salio del baño de hombres con la maldita canción en su cabeza.

—salón B, salón B— susurraba desesperado buscando el salón de su mejor amiga.

Simplemente así lo sentí  
…

Vio a lo lejos el famoso curso, y también observó con alegría que un profesor salía de ésta.

_Genial…podré llevarme a Tomoyo…_

Corrió y entró. Buscó por toda el aula a su mejor amiga y…

Cuando te vi…

El coro de Ángeles, una hermosa luz blanca la rodeaba. Su sentido del olfato reaccionaba y la olía a cerezos. Su corazón se sentía calido y cuidado…

Ella tan sólo se encontraba mordiendo el lápiz intentando resolver algunos problemas en su hoja.

Tomoyo miraba extrañada a su mejor amigo y Mayasaki se encontraba dormido sobre su pupitre.

Todas las chicas susurraban entre ellas halagando la presencia del muchacho y él sólo podía ver hacia un rincón oscuro, pero muy cristalino para él.

Tomoyo siguió su mirada y se topó con el famoso niño.

Bien…algo raro pasaba aquí…

_No…esto no está bien_

Para él no estaba bien…porque se estaba fijando en ella. Y le gustaba verla.

Le gustaba verla; Ver a la "mata pasiones" con su fealdad capaz de disipar cualquier pasión.

Desarreglada, infantil, callada y asustada.

_No está bien…no está bien saber…_

_Cuánto la quiero a mi lado._

Todo cambio…  
Cuando te vi…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bien, aclaro que Camila no me gusta, opino lo mismo que Syao, es cursi e insoportable. pero debía poner algo realmente enflautante para contrastar el temperamento de Syao. La Canción titula: _**Todo cambio**_ de _**Camila**_. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios para que me comenten qué les pareció.

¿Respuesta a los reviews del primer cap? En mi perfil. Cualquier otro dato personal o explicación. De seguro en mi perfil


	3. Su nombre

**La Mata Pasiones**

Por: Silvita

Nota: CCS no me pertenece…ya todos saben que, en caso de ser mía, yo haría estragos con la serie. Pero la historia sí es mía.

* * *

Su nombre…

Bien, ya llevaba unos treinta minutos corriendo y de seguro ya tendría un apodo definido, y nada agradable, en la preparatoria.

¿Por qué la vida llega a ser cruel?

¿Por qué alguien _cool_ como él llegó a verse como el _perdedor_ de ahora?

Simple, quizás a eso se le llamaba justicia divina.

Posiblemente muchos adolescentes soñaban con encontrar a la "persona de sus sueños", alguien en quien pensar todo el tiempo, alguien que te haga sonreír cada mañana sin necesidad de ver o escuchar algo.

_Simplemente basta el leve recuerdo_

Sí, de seguro muchos soñaban eso. Muchos esperaban encontrar aquella persona especial y verse en la posibilidad de ser aceptado por la misma.

¿Lo requerido para ser correspondido?

_No tengo ni la más puta idea…_

No tenía ni la más -ejem- remota idea. Quizás podríamos involucrar en la gran lista:

-Atractivo físico

-Inteligencia

-Popularidad

-Efectivo

Y él tenía TODO eso y mucho más.

Aún así…

_¿Por qué creo que no será sencillo ser correspondido?_

Quizás él creía eso porque estaba muy conciente de algo

_Sí, mi lado superficial no acepta que ella me guste._

¿Cómo contrarrestar sentimientos negativos?

_Con verla me basta y me sobra…_

¡Exacto! Por lo visto el muchacho se dispuso a ayudar en la redacción y no me veré en la obligación de explicar TODO sentimiento existente con lujo de detalles.

Ahora, a pesar de haber encontrado la cura en este _caótico_ mundo rosado repleto de canciones cursis y sentimientos calidos en el pecho, siempre se presentan consecuencias ¿verdad?

_¡Me comporto como un looser!_

Quizás era algo duro consigo mismo. El entrar a un aula como desquiciado, buscar por todas partes y terminar absorto con la mirada en el rincón más oscuro de toda la habitación mientras los ojos te brillan y las mejillas se ponen coloradas… no es exactamente ser un perdedor.

_¿Por qué tenía que huir?_

Bueno, algo que podía ayudar un poquito era el hecho de que, apenas había notado que todo el curso lo veía con rostro de no entender nada, decidió salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Incluso había saltado la reja de la preparatoria y ahora se encontraba en un parque…corriendo todavía.

¿Qué dirían sus amigos si supieran el por qué de su estado?

_Los muy imbéciles no entenderían y se burlarían…_

¿Qué diría el resto del alumnado?

_Creerían que ando pobre, que ella tiene plata y alguna habilidad relacionada con el "vudu"…_

Suspiró mientras se detenía y respiraba agitadamente por toda la maratón.

Bien…todo tenía una solución…él podría arreglar todo.

Ella no era fea…

_NO es NADA fea_

Pero sí era desarreglada, descuidada, débil y tímida. ¿Tantos defectos en una personita tan delicada?

_¿Por qué de repente siento que esos son los defectos más maravillosos del mundo?_

La mirada de Syaoran se tornaba brillante mientras sonreía discretamente.

Sip, quizás eran tal para cual.

_Ella es mi tipo…_

Que él pensara eso era un gran logro, considerando que "su tipo" siempre fueron huecas voluptuosas.

Ahora, estando concientes de esto, podría encontrarse una solución a todo.

Por supuesto, el primer paso a dar es la determinación. Y determinación era algo que a Syaoran Li parecía sobrarle. Eso…más un BUEN plan.

_La enamoraré, haré que cambie su forma de vestir y seremos la pareja más popular y atractiva del año._

Claro suena tan fácil…

_Por Dios…suena imposible…_

El realismo es un gran paso. Y a pesar de tener tantos sentimientos entre mezclados…como la felicidad, el pánico, la confusión, el pánico, los nervios, el pánico. Él TENÍA que eliminar todos los negativos.

Y ¿por qué?

_Porque…me gusta sentirme así_

_Porque me siento bien con verla_

_Porque me siento alguien mejor_

Bien…tenía que planearlo todo.

Ella no parecía ser una chica ordinaria…bueno, NO era una ordinaria.

Lo único que sabía de ella era que se la pasaba en compañía de Suzuki, se vestía como niño y se sentaba en los lugares oscuros e ignorados del salón.

_También sé que su piel se ve muy suave, tiene un aroma maravilloso, una voz encantadora, y que la luz solar y sus piernas hacen una verdadera obra de arte cuando se esta en la posición en la que yo estaba aquella tarde._

Lo mejor era hacer un análisis profundo de todo… ¡por partes!

Syaoran levantó la vista y observó la copa de un árbol en al mitad del parque. Buen tronco, ahí podía sentarse para analizar todo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_(Tomoyo)_

— ¿Qué se necesita para que Li escape de un curso?— decía un grupo de muchachos— ¡pues la inexistencia de un profesor!

—JAJAJAJA—

Aquellas bromas hubieran sido de gracia para Tomoyo en otro momento, pero ahora no. No después de ver cómo su mejor amigo admiraba al amigo de Suzuki.

Pronto tocaría el timbre del descanso, y su curso no tardaría en salir y hacer las mismas bromas en el exterior para terminar con la vida social de su mejor amigo.

¿Era posible que el "vida perfecta, sexy cuerpo" tuviera un mal día? ¿Hasta el punto de estar al borde de la agonía gracias a una goma de mascar y terminara haciendo el ridículo después de ponerse rojo, que su mirara brillara y luego, al darse cuenta de su estado, saliera corriendo de un curso a Dios sabe qué lugar?

Sea lo que sea, Tomoyo sabía que esto estaba relacionado, sí o sí, con aquel pequeño.

Ella pensaba que el pequeñín estaría uno o dos cursos más abajo. Todo aquello basándose estrictamente en su tamaño y contextura.

_Claro, la poca contextura que logro ver con toda esa ropa encima…_

El pequeño se veía bastante distraído. Ya que ni siquiera había notado cuando Syaoran se le había quedado mirando como si se tratase de _Kamisama_ reencarnado.

Así que…seguiría al "soy chiquito e ignorado".

Como _él_ era tan distraído ni la notaria. Y quizás lograría coquetearle para sacarle información.

Pero todo esto tenía que hacerlo en absoluto secreto. Si los del grupo se enteraran de algo, y Syaoran la viera como la culpable, perdería a su mejor amigo.

_¡No me conviene! ¿Quién modelará?_

Bien…el perderlo tenía sus _serias_ consecuencias.

Maysaki había despertado, y ahora se encontraba escuchando el último chisme aprovechando que el profesor no regresaba.

Tomoyo volvió a voltear la mirada y el pequeño seguía tratando vagamente de hacer los ejercicios de cálculo dados.

Tomoyo podía acercarse amigablemente de una vez y…

_¡NO! _

…Pero verla hacer eso iba a ser imposible, a Tomoyo siempre le resultaba más interesante, y aventurero, el arte del espionaje.

Ni bien tocó el timbre del descanso todos se levantaron de sus lugares.

— ¿Nos vamos Tomoyo? — le propuso Mayasaki apenas notó que ella parecía distraída en otras cosas.

Tomoyo levantó la vista sorprendida, y luego dio una sonrisa muy bien fingida.

—Adelántate, les daré alcance en el patio…— le decía mientras extraía los famosos sobres y se los entregaba.

Sabía que eso haría que Mayasaki no hiciera más preguntas. Y no se equivocó, Mayasaki se fue corriendo gritando "yupi" mientras daba brinquitos y les ponía zancadillas a algunos _alumnos ejemplares_.

Volvió su atenta mirada al niño, y éste se encontraba guardando todo en su mochila mientras el aula quedaba completamente vacía.

_Bien…será fácil seguirlo…_

—¡Ya llegué! —un grito algo agudo se escuchó entrando en la habitación— perdón por tardar Sak…— pero el muchacho, al ver a Tomoyo, quedó en silencio.

Sakura levantó el rostro, al escuchar a su mejor amigo, y le dedicó una sonrisa sin siquiera notar que Tomoyo tenía la mirada fija y fría sobre el mismo.

Y él…él también la miraba, aunque con un gran sonrojo.

— ¿Nos vamos Tóyota?— dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Entonces Tomoyo volvió su mirada al_ niño_ con sorpresa…

_¡Oh Dios Santo! _

Oops..

…_Es ¡soprano!_

¡Exacto! Ese _niño_ era soprano. No era "Tenor", ni mucho menos "Bajo"…era SOPRANO

_¿Es posible qué…?_

Claro, ella de pequeña estuvo en coro por cinco años. Sabía reconocer las tonalidades de voz:

Syaoran era _bajo_…

Mayasaki y Yamasaki eran _tenores_

Chiharu era _contra alto_

Yoshiyuki era _bajo_

Y ¿ella? Ella era _soprano_…

¿Por qué era _soprano_?

Simple, su tono de voz llegaba a notas altas, agudas y…era _mujer_…

_¿No será que el niño esta cambiando de voz?_

Aquella teoría no era muy concreta, por la sencilla, y vaga, razón de que Tomoyo nunca se equivocaba con las tonalidades.

Suzuki había entrado sonriente…y estuvo por decir el nombre de aquel ¿…?

_Ser vivo…no tengo ni la más minima idea de su genero._

Lo malo era que Suzuki, apenas la había visto, había decidido callar su "presentación"

_No quería que me enterara de su nombre…_

Teoría absurda y muy poco probable... Pero Tomoyo era bastante atenta y, si decía algo, era porque tenía coherencia ¿no?

Tóyota vio a Sakura como si hubiese cometido el error de su vida al hablar. Entonces Sakura giró el rostro sin comprender para luego ver a Tomoyo en un rincón de la habitación observando a ambos de forma analítica.

Entonces Sakura se sonrojó, bajó la mirada y corrió hasta donde Tóyota, quien no tardó en tomarla de la mano y salir rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Bien, seguir a aquel _ser_ iba a ser sencillo. Pero con Suzuki al lado sería una tarea difícil.

_Pero no imposible…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_(Syaoran)_

Sus teorías y planes estaban bastante bien.

_Sobretodo considerando que no tengo ni la más puta idea de qué hace ella, dónde vive ella, qué le gusta a ella, qué no le gusta y…Cuál es el nombre de ella._

Bueno, considerando todo aquello sus conjeturas estaban excelentes. Dos aspectos importantes eran: Su apariencia y Suzuki.

¿Por qué ella se vestía así? ¿Por qué sólo andaba con Suzuki?

Bueno, el primer plan era acercarse a _ella_…

No podía intentar conquistarla sin que _ella_ supiera de su existencia ¿verdad?

_-Yo estaba mascando chicle y…y…-_

_-Y lo boté…no sabía que usted estaba…-_

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Ella SÍ sabía de su existencia

_Aunque no en buenas circunstancias_

Y, recordando la voz tímida con la que le habló, el "usted" que golpeaba en la cabeza y el impacto terminaba en su corazón, la mirada asustada cuando él le tocó el hombro en el momento en el que la reconoció por primera vez…

_Ella me teme…_

Exacto. Le temía a él…A ÉL

¡Él, que estaba aceptando que la quería a su lado! ¡Él! ¡Que ahora se encontraba tomando agua para mejorar su salud y gustarle a _ella_ en vez de tomarse una cerveza y gustarse más a sí mismo!

_Quiero gustarle…quiero que me quiera_

Tomó su frente en signo de malestar. No le agradaba descubrir eso.

Bien…tenía que hacerse conocer…y mostrarle su lado bueno…

_¿Acaso tengo lado bueno?_

Pues tendría que crear uno en caso de no tenerlo.

Siguiendo con el plan: tenía que hacerse conocer pero, para eso, tenía que acercarse a ella. Y para acercarse a ella tenían que coincidir en algo.

_¿En qué mierda puedo congeniar con ella? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía que estudiábamos juntos hasta ayer!_

Bueno…si Suzuki era su amigo…podía, quizás, acercarse a él…y así se acercaría a ella.

Pero ese plan también tenía un lado negativo. En caso de que Suzuki fuera algo más "personal" de ella, o gustase de ella, quedaría en desventaja y perdería el tiempo tratando de acercarse; En caso de ser su VERDADERO rival tendría que hacerlo desaparecer de la preparatoria "un par de días".

_Mierda…si tan sólo pudiera contar con "Tomoyo la atenta"._

Pensaba. Pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera podía confiar en ella.

Su ángel era algo especial, el tema de su ángel era tan especial que prefería privárselo para él solo.

_Ante un sentimiento especial… el egoísmo se considera hasta una responsabilidad_

Bien, antes de decidir acercarse a _ella_ tenía que hacer algo…

_Voy a seguirla…_

Sí, la seguiría. La investigaría_. _

_Puede que incluso logre averiguar por qué se viste así y anda con Suzuki._

Pero… ¿cómo seguirla si se la pasaba pegado a sus sabandijas?

¿Cómo podía alejarse de ellos sin que a ellos les pareciera anormal?

_Sin que Tomoyo se de cuenta…_

Sus amigos eran unos tarados, caerían en cualquier mentira… menos Tomoyo y Yoshiyuki.

Yoshiyuki sabría darle su espacio sin preguntar… ¿pero Tomoyo?

_Tomoyo me seguiría a escondidas para vigilarme._

Porque, claro, las estrellas en la mirada de Tomoyo eran perfectamente normales cuando del "espionaje" se trataba.

Tenía que pensar en una excelente mentira para que Tomoyo no sospechara. Y su "investigación" comenzaría dentro de una hora y treinta minutos.

No podía volver a la preparatoria y entrar. Pero sí podía esperar afuera y tratar de encontrarla con la mirada para luego seguirla.

_Sí…sólo eso haré…tampoco tengo que demostrar que soy un loco obsesionado._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_(Tóyota)_

Bien, todo aquello lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Había ido a recoger a Sakura de su curso y, al entrar, sintió que no había nadie.

Así que se comportó con normalidad y estuvo a punto de meter la pata.

¿Por qué?

_Tomoyo estaba ahí…_

Apenas la había notado se había callado el llamar a Sakura "Sakura". Porque el simple nombre podía alertar a Tomoyo.

_Pero igual ella se enterará más tarde, cuando llamen lista…_

Claro, porque ahora lo sabía. Sabía que Tomoyo estaba siguiéndolos.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la presencia de Tomoyo era casi fantasmal.

Él solía ser muy atento, y al entrar al aula podía haber apostado su cabeza a que nadie más que Sakura estaba ahí.

Hace unos momentos Sakura había querido hablarle sobre lo sucedido con respecto a Tomoyo. Imaginaba cual sería su reacción con sólo juzgar sus rasgos espantados y temerosos.

A tiempo había logrado inclinarse y decirle a Sakura en el oído que "no dijera nada por el momento".

Y hasta ahora caminaban en dirección al patio trasero en completo silencio. Sakura completamente confundida pero obediente.

Se estaba desesperando, sentía a Tomoyo cerca. Enfocaba todos sus sentidos en presencias paranormales, como la de Tomoyo, y ella se encontraba a pasos de ellos.

¿Qué podía querer Tomoyo?

_De seguro Li la mandó a espiar a Sakura…_

Porque claro ¡Él NO era idiota!

Li tenía pensado acosar a su inocente amiga.

Lo supo desde ayer, cuando el profesor de arte quería hablar con Sakura y ella se había retirado.

Él había notado la presencia ególatra de Syaoran Li a kilómetros. Y no pudo creer ver que, con dar vuelta y perseguir a Sakura, Li la siguiera y luego la tocara en el hombro.

¿Por qué Li se fijaría en alguien tan poco femenina y, más encima, camuflada de niño?

No sabía…quizás la había visto un día sin todo su cabello encima y la consideró un excelente juguete.

Pero no, él no permitiría que alguien se pasara de listo con su amiga. Mucho menos alguien tan idiota e insensible como Li.

_Ella es como mi hermana…_

_Y los hermanos se cuidan entre sí…_

Primero muerto antes que dejar que Li se acercara más a Sakura. Se espantó terriblemente cuando ella se había animado a "defenderlo" de Syaoran y le había dado la cara.

Y la reacción de éste fue la más lista interpretación que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

_Claro, fingir ser tímido y caballero para alejarse discretamente de ella._

A Li de seguro no le convenía pelear frente a su más reciente víctima.

Y, ahora, mandaba a la… ¿inocente? De Tomoyo a vigilarlo.

_Se atreve a utilizarla…_

Estrujó más fuerte la mano de Sakura. Sabía que el tomarla de la mano causaría malentendidos con Tomoyo.

Por una parte era bueno…

_Tomoyo le dirá que "aparentemente" soy el novio de Sakura…_

Por otro lado era malo…

_No quiero que Tomoyo crea que, por Sakura, aquella vez en la feria…_

Se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a sacudirse la cabeza mientras Sakura lo miraba extrañada.

En el peor de los casos podía ocurrir un malentendido nada favorable.

_Que tomé a Sakura de la mano porque es el primo, hermano, al que debo cuidar._

Eso sería, obviamente, en el caso de que Tomoyo creyera que era un niño.

Pero aquello tenía pocas probabilidades, él mismo había visto cómo Tomoyo miró sorprendida a Sakura.

_Tomoyo sabe que Sakura es chica…_

Necesitaba hablar con Sakura…pero con Tomoyo cerca no podía arriesgarse.

_Bien…no queda de otra…_

—Discúlpame…—le susurró a Sakura mientras giraba rápidamente el edificio con ella y luego la empujaba al baño más cercano de hombres.

Luego…él también entró.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_(Syaoran)_

Bueno, el joven "Li" tenía un concepto muy extraño de lo que consideraba "estar obsesionado".

_Lo que hago es completamente normal…_

Según él, lo que hacía en estos momentos, era "no estar obsesionado"

_Cualquier chico lo hace…_

Claro, como si el entrar a un curso y revisar una mochila ajena no fuera, ya, estar suficientemente obsesionado.

_No estoy obsesionado…simplemente soy un criminal nato._

Se abofeteó mentalmente. Aquel detalle era algo que tenía que cambiar para que ella lo aceptara.

Él no sabía por qué, pero tenía una imagen clara de lo que era ella. Y lo que ella era…era alguien que no le agradaban los tipos como él.

_Bien…_

Sacó los cuadernos. El primero que abrió, e inspeccionó, fue el de cálculo.

_Mal…_

_Mal…_

_O por Dios…¿intenta acaso hacer la operación algebraica auxiliar de ese modo?_

Él sólo podía mirar espantado lo que la chica "consideraba" una correcta _operación algebraica_.

Sabía que ella creía aquel ejercicio correcto ya que había dibujado una carita feliz al lado y, en el resto de los problemas, ponía una carita triste.

_Ok…es cabeza dura para lo números…_

La mente le brilló… ¡PUNTO A FAVOR!

Siguió sacando cuadernos.

Abrió el de arte.

_Pésimo…_

_Pésimo…_

_Pésimo…_

_¿Es un perro o un armario?_

Bien, otra cosa para lo que ella era mala.

_Sin duda mejoraré en esta materia…_

Claro…si conoces a alguien que es bueno en lo que tú eres malo, sólo logras sorprenderte y alabarlo ¿no?

Syaoran sonrió inocentemente ante una infantil imaginación no vista desde hace años.

Se fijó en la parte trasera de los cuadernos y se sorprendió al ver que la muchacha, en si, no tenía ningún secreto.

_¿Qué chica no escribe atrás de sus cuadernos?_

Observó que le quedaba un cuaderno más en que fijarse. Estuvo a punto de tomarlo si no fuera que algo dentro de la mochila llamó su atención. Lo sacó curioso y miró el pequeño objeto atentamente.

_¿Un lápiz labial?_

Lo abrió, como pudo, y se sorprendió al ver que era de un tono pálido… casi color piel.

_Así que…_

Sonrió en muestra de victoria. Él no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta.

_Quiere decir que cada pequeño detalle de su apariencia es adrede…_

Por supuesto. Si fuera una chica naturalmente desarreglada no se preocuparía por pintar sus labios de tonalidades pálidas para así evitar atención.

_O evitar que noten que es una chica…_

Una pequeña exclamación se escuchó en el curso.

Él levantó la vista asustado al verse en la escena del crimen. Una muchacha común y corriente lo veía con el ceño chueco en muestra de indignación e incredulidad.

—Joven Li…¿Qué hace con un lápiz labial?

Bien, no era común entrar a tu curso y encontrarte a uno de los chicos más atractivos de JAPON en un aula que no le corresponde y con un lápiz labial entre las manos.

Syaoran quedó de piedra, pero luego trató de mantener postura.

—¿Te conozco?...¿te tiene que importar qué hago o no?

Bien…sabiendo que todos sus pensamientos estaban en la mirada verde de _ella,_ no tenía porque tratar de forma coqueta al resto del alumnado femenino.

_Ya no…ya no me importan ellas…_

La chica, algo ofendida y avergonzada, se giró y salio del aula, mientras Syaoran hacía lo mismo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Sakura)_

Ella no entendía por qué su querido Tóyota la había metido en aquel espantoso lugar.

Tampoco entendía por qué el baño de chicos era bastante silencioso en comparación al baño de chicas.

Se encontraba ocultando su vista en la espalda de Tóyota, mientras este se dirigía a los pocos chicos que se encontraban ahí.

—¡¿Vieron? — Exclamó con una perfecta imitación de autentica sorpresa — ¡la directora se cayó al suelo! Ahora trata de levantarse pero parece algo inútil…

Los jóvenes lo miraron asombrados y luego sonrieron. Casi automáticamente se subieron la cremallera y todos salieron al mismo tiempo del baño esperando ver algún espectáculo interesante.

Tóyota entonces suspiró, y se alejó de Sakura mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Ya se fueron todos Sakurita, puedes abrir los ojos.

Ésta los abrió temerosa. Pero luego miró, con algo de enfado y miedo, a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Por qué Tóyota? Por qué me metes aquí si sabes que no me gusta…— ella miraba espantada cada rincón de aquel lugar.

—Perdón Sakurita…es que.. —él pareció analizar cuidadosamente lo que quería decirle —. necesitaba decirte algo…pero no estábamos en un buen lugar, podían oírnos.

Sakura lo vio con rostro extrañado mientras susurraba su clásico "¿hoe?"

—Mira…no queda mucho tiempo…— decía asustado de que más chicos entraran — creo que Tom-Daidouji —se corrigió— sabe de ti y se muestra algo interesada en saber lo que eres…—se palmó la frente en signo de desespero— eso si aún no lo descubrió.

La muchacha lo observó con ojos como platos, mientras sus pupilas de dilatan en signo de pánico.

— ¿Tú crees? —Decía tratando de encontrar otra explicación— porque…bueno…es difícil que alguien me note y yo…

—Sakurita, Tom..-Daidouji —volvió a auto corregirse— escuchó tu voz…déjame decirte que no sonabas muy masculina.

Sakura mantenía su rostro pálido tratando de encontrar un buen pretexto a todo eso.

—Tú me dijiste que si descubrieran que eres chica…comenzarían a prestarte atención…— le explicaba preocupado. Era más que obvio que si alguien descubría que Sakura era una chica comenzarían a tratarla de loca por vestir así, actuar así…y nunca la dejarían en paz.

_Me creerían extraña…_

Sakura sólo asentía bajando la cabeza mientras comenzaba a temblar levemente.

—Te metí aquí porque…— dudó en lo que diría — parece que Daidouji y sus amigos andaban cerca, así que te vieron entrar al baño de hombres, así posiblemente la confundamos…¿no crees?

La muchacha entonces levantó la mirada con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

—¡eres tan listo Tóyota!

_Porque él es muy inteligente…_

Tóyota tan sólo reía y luego la hacía separarse…

_Porque desde que nos mudamos y mi hermano trabaja…Tóyota es como mi hermano_

—Será mejor salir— le dijo con una sonrisa— antes de que los orinales te causen pesadillas en la noche—sacó su lengua en burla.

Sakura tan sólo lo miró confundida y luego observó su ambiente…

_¿HOE?_

—¡¿hoe? ¡¿Eso es un orinal? — la mirada de ella era entre sorpresa e incredulidad, mientras su mirar se tornaba oscuro y su piel adquiría un tono verde a nauseas…

— Sakurita — realmente Tóyota gozaba del despiste de su amiga — mejor salgamos…mantengamos silencio de camino al curso…pronto será la hora de entrada.

Sakura comenzó a asentir con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras sus mejillas adquirían una tonalidad roja que apenas se notaba con la cascada de cabellos que tenía.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Tomoyo)_

Okay…todo indicaba que aquel ser…

_Niño o niña…no sé…_

Causaba algún efecto negativo en cualquier ser de género masculino, incluyendo Syaoran, que provocaba que todos salieran corriendo ante su presencia.

_Debe ser niño…_

Claro…si no lo fuera no hubiera entrado al baño de hombres…

_O eso quieren que crea…_

Sonrió con astucia. Suzuki podía ser inteligente, pero no tanto como ella.

Ahora los sujetos que habían salido del baño apresurados miraban por todas partes, como buscando algo, para luego irse algo desanimados.

¿Cómo podía espiar si Suzuki parecía saber de ella y su cercanía?

_Necesito saber de alguien que logre distraerlo…_

De seguro existía una chica…o algo que lograría distraer su atención y así ella podría continuar con su labor de espionaje.

_Al menos está en mi curso…y Suzuki no…_

Pero esa no era una gran ventaja. Lo único que podría averiguar sería su nombre. La falta de conformismo de aquel detalle se notaba en los rasgos analíticos y disgustados de Tomoyo.

Era necesario ver dónde vivía…su número telefónico…datos

¡TODO! ¡Ella necesitaba saber todo!

_Bueno su nombre e Internet ayudaran bastante…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_(Syaoran)_

_¡Re mierda!_

Syaoran Li parecía auto castigarse con múltiples golpes en la cabeza

_¡Soy un idiota!_

Claro que era idiota…pudo haberse fijado en el nombre escrito en los cuadernos que había sacado de la mochila, y NO lo había hecho.

Ahora sólo le quedaba un lápiz labial pálido que "atesorar"…

_Sin darme cuenta, me lo llevé._

Eso sí era estar obsesionado…ahora sólo le faltaba guardar las cajas vacías de leche que ella botaba o los pañuelos desechables que ella podría utilizar…

_¿Podría llegar a ser más patético?_

Al menos no estaba en un punto tan "elite" de lo que es "ser patético". Lo había salvado el botar el chicle con el que casi se ahogaba. Había que recordar que fue una goma de mascar que _ella_ había tenido en su boca con anterioridad.

_¿Ah?_

Syaoran quedó levemente pálido, mientras un poco de sonrojo se aparecía suavemente sobre sus mejillas.

_Ella mascó un chicle que yo casi trago…_

Extrañamente… sonrió como idiota, y luego comenzó a sacudir su cabeza.

_¡No seas patético! Fue sólo un chicle…_

O un beso "indirecto"…

Syaoran Li volvió a obtener cara de idiota enamorado.

_¡Ya para Syaoran! ¡Tienes que pensar en cosas más serias!_

Sí…porque andar con ideas de "besos indirectos" era ya, bastante infantil.

_Si tan sólo supiera su nombre…_

Claro, si tuviese su nombre entraría a los datos del colegio y…

_¡Eso es!_

Bien…engañar al personal, a la secretaria y a más de quince profesores no iba ser tan fácil.

Pero todo valía la pena si entraba a la dirección, husmeaba en los documentos y buscaba en TODOS estos…

_Todos los archivadores con FOTOS._

Claro, si la había reconocido en sus peores fachas, podía reconocerla tranquilamente en una foto.

¿Cómo buscar entre TANTOS datos en tan poco tiempo?

Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero su desesperación cubría cualquier detalle inteligente.

**.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Sakura)_

Nervios…

Esa era la sensación perfecta para definir aquella situación…

_Me voy a morir…_

Claro…Tóyota la había dejado en su aula, y ella se había mantenido alejada de todo el mundo, como siempre.

Pero Tomoyo Daidouji había entrado y no le había quitado la vista de encima.

Se encontraba TAN nerviosa que le vinieron una ganas horribles de levantarse y decirle "¡¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber si soy chico o chica? ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Quieres a Tóyota? ¿Quieres a mi hermano? ¡¿Qué quieres de mí por Dios!"

Pero se mantenía pálida y asustada en su respectivo rincón, temblando como hoja en invierno.

_¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué mal le hice?_

Su rostro se aterró apenas el profesor había entrado al aula, y sacaba su lista para comenzar a anotar la asistencia.

Entonces Tomoyo le dedicó una sonrisa de "ya te descubriré" y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente el llamado del docente esperando impaciente que cada alumno levantara la mano diciendo "presente"

_Hoe…quizás…quizás "Sakura" es considerado un nombre masculino._

Bien…ya sabemos que Syaoran no es el único idiota soñador.

Sakura aún no estaba preparada para la lista…pensó que tendría más tiempo para que se le ocurriera algo.

_¿Si me acerco y le digo que iré al baño? ¿Y discretamente le digo, también, mi nombre para que me anote?_

Era una buena idea…pero…

¿Qué haría mañana?

¿Pasado mañana?

¿Haría lo mismo con todos los profesores?

_Me creerán más loca de lo que me creen…_

—Kinomoto Sakura—

_¿Hoe?_

¿Era posible que llegara a la letra "K" tan rápido? Todo indicaba que sí. Ante la mención de aquel nombre Tomoyo se puso alerta.

¿Razones?

Quizás era porque el nombre no le resultaba conocido o propiedad de algún otro estudiante de aquella aula.

Entonces ambas se miraron…

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y el profesor ya levantaba la vista para ver si alguien levantaba la mano.

_No…_

Si no contestaba pronto el profesor volvería a llamarla, y así SÍ llamaría la atención de todo el curso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Syaoran)_

El reto se estaba volviendo imposible…

Veía cada documento, con foto incluida, y ninguno la mostraba a _ella._

Se había faltado a su siguiente clase, para poder husmear todo ahí. Él mismo se había encargado de prenderle fuego a la mesa del aula de manualidades y había huido.

¿Resultados?

Muchos de los de limpieza acudieron con baldes de agua y la directora botaba humo.

Algunos profesores eran los que quedaban cerca de la dirección y tuvo que doblarse en cuatro para poder pasar de cuclillas hasta la "divina" habitación sin que lo notaran.

Había trancado la puerta con un mueble cercano bastante pesado. Sabía que si alguien trataba de entrar no podría, pero forzaría la puerta.

Esa era la señal que le indicaba que le quedaba un minuto más para buscar. Pasados dos minutos alguien podía agarrar una escalera y así entrar a la oficina gracias a la ventaba y así él estaría perdido.

Por eso, pasado un minuto, él mismo huiría por la ventana.

_No quiero tener otra llamada de atención…_

Claro, de seguro porque quería ser buen alumno.

_Cada llamada de atención equivale un paso más lejos de ella…_

Su celular comenzó a sonar.

_Mierda…_

—Mierda_…_

Pensó y murmuró furioso por verse interrumpido en una situación tan importante y determinante para su futuro amoroso. Prefirió contestar para no levantar más sospechas.

—Tomoyo… ¿Qué pasa?

— "Estoy en clase…no puedo hablar mucho" — había dicho ella como susurro.

—Si estas en clase ¿para qué mierdas llamas? — bueno…le enfurecía perder el tiempo.

Tomoyo comenzó a soltar una sutil risa, como la de siempre, la risita que siempre lo irritaba.

— "Sólo para decirte que…_Sakura_ está en mi curso"— dijo con un tono misterioso.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Quién diablos es esa? — decía sin comprender.

— "Ya sabes…Kinomoto Sakura…"— ella misma controlaba sus ganas de reírse ante el silencio pesado de Syaoran — "lo lamento, tengo que colgar…adiós"

Syaoran cortó la llamada desconcertado…

_¿Sakura?_

Sonaba encantador…y algo en su mente le decía que pensaría, y mencionaría, ese nombre el ochenta por ciento de su tiempo.

Sacudió su cabeza…se fue al estante de apellidos con "K".

_Es ridículo…pero nada pierdo…_

Exacto, nada perdía con ver a la chica de la que Tomoyo hablaba.

Su mente quedó pasmada al encontrar aquella carpeta y abrirla…

_Sakura…Kinomoto…_

…

…

…

¡Era ella! ¡Oh Dios era ella!

_¡Ella es Sakura!_

Él sonrió inevitablemente mientras, con su dedo, tocaba delicadamente la foto pegada en aquellos documentos y boletines.

Su rostro no era cubierto, ya que se trataba de una foto estudiantil, tenía un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran cristalinos y penetrantes. Una frágil curva marcaba sus carnosos labios demostrando una sutil sonrisa.

_Sakura…_

Dios…si siguiera siendo un niño incluso se encontraría contento de que, tanto su nombre como el de ella, empezaban con "S". Sintió que aquel nombre era el mejor del mundo, y que sólo le quedaría bien a ella.

_Sakura…Sakura…"novia de Li"_

No sonaba nada mal…

_Suena perfecto…_

Sonrió de manera egocéntrica, porque le parecía perfecto. Perfecto como su manera de despertar, perfecto como su despertador, perfecto como sus _Oreo`s_ de desayuno, perfecto como su cotidiano caminar.

…_Sakura…_

Sin pensarlo más agarró su celular y con él sacó una foto a "la foto"

Ahora sólo faltaba el letrero sobre su cabeza que diría "Syaoran Li, joven de dieciocho años: Mujeriego, egocéntrico y psicópata enfermo"

_No estoy loco…sólo quiero su foto…_

Bien…sin más preámbulos guardó su celular dentro de su mochila después de colocar "cuidadosamente" la carpeta de su "futura novia" en su respectivo lugar.

Abrió la ventana sutilmente y observó si no había nadie cerca.

Bien…sólo eran tres pisos.

Podía caer en los bordes de la venta del segundo piso y luego bajar directamente al patio, sería algo doloroso pero…

_Pan comido_

Entonces dio un salto y, como si se tratase de un gato, cayó en los delgados bordes de las ventanas de los cursos del segundo piso.

_Bien…un salto más…_

Pero en el patio vio a algunos profesores "curiosos" acercarse por el incidente de la mesa que él se había encargado de incendiar.

_Mierda…_

Caminó entre los bordes con sumo cuidado mientras veía que los profesores parecían no tener pensado moverse de ahí.

¿Algún nuevo plan?

_Entraré a alguna aula vacía…_

Observó a ambos costados analizando cuál sería su mejor opción. No escuchaba a profesores hablar en el lado izquierdo, así que se dirigió hacia ese.

Con alivio notó la ventana de uno de los baños: fácil de recorrer y del tamaño adecuado. como todos pasaban clases, nadie estaría dentro.

Sonrió en muestra de victoria y se agachó para abrir la ventana cuidadosamente.

Se tambaleó un poco y estuvo a punto de caerse si no fuera que supo agarrarse a tiempo del muro.

_Estuvo cerca…_

Escuchó el agua del lavamanos correr, eso significaba que había alguien en el baño.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, abrió la ventana y se metió de un salto. Corrió hasta la puerta y la trancó con el trapeador que estaba al lado.

Aquella persona ahí dentro podía delatarlo, así que amenazaría con golpearlo si no cerraba la boca primero y así…

_Oh Dios mío…_

Esta claro que hoy NO era el día de Syaoran Li.

Sakura Kinomoto lo veía totalmente espantada desde donde estaba. De su rostro resbalaban algunas gotas mostrando que se había lavado el rostro. Algunos mechones húmedos la cubrían y conservaba el gorro puesto. Pero sus labios estaban en su color natural y sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca.

_Es…divina…_

Y el repentino grito femenino lo dejó completamente sordo.

Recién había entrado en el hecho de que se encontraba en el baño de chicas y acababa de cerrar la puerta de esta con una mirada maniaca y amenazante.

—Tra-tranquila…—trató vagamente de callarla. No porque su grito podría atraer gente…

El simple hecho de que ella lo mirara de esa forma tan asustada lo destruía por dentro.

— ¿Qu-qué quiere? — Decía ella tratando de mantener distancia mientras le temblaban las piernas — Si es por lo de chicle…por favor…discúlpeme…yo no sabía…— los ojos de esta brillaban profundamente, con ganas de romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

— ¿chicle? — Él la miró confundido…hasta que, pasados unos segundos, recordó el incidente de la goma de mascar — no es por eso, tranquila…— dijo apretando los puños en furia con notar que ella seguía echándose la culpa de algo que había hecho Suzuki.

Se acercó a ella, pero esta retrocedió al vislumbrar los puños de el contraídos.

…y él se resbaló con un poco de agua que había salpicado al suelo…

_Mierda…_

Claro, caerte de cola frente a la persona que te gusta no es algo que uno desee todos los días.

Con el rostro apenado y ridiculizado se puso de pie agarrándose de uno de los lava manos.

—Mira…escúchame…— trataba de explicarse vagamente, pero la vista de esa mirada envuelta en miedo hacía que algo dentro de él lo fomentara a un auto castigo — por favor…— incluso él se sorprendió de lo que había dicho. Aquella palabra había salido casi desesperada.

Entonces ella dejó de estar tan tensa, y asintió con la cabeza en muestra de su disposición para escuchar cualquier excusa.

—Mira…yo…yo…— él balbuceaba.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué había cometido un acto delictivo sólo para poder escabullirse hasta una dirección y así averiguar su nombre?

Él pensaba mostrarle algún valor que le quedara, no podía embarrarla comentándole su anterior crimen.

—Me escapé…de… ¡matemáticas! — dijo él triunfante y sorprendido de sí mismo. Podía mentir pero le salía pésimo y casi peor que quedarse callado— es que esa materia no me gusta…y…y bueno…salí por la ventana, pero no podía huir al patio de abajo…entonces vi que éste era un baño…no pensé que fuera el de chicas.

Ella lo observaba atentamente mientras él explicaba atento. Algo en su verde mirada le decía que sí le creía.

—Cuando vi que había alguien…me asusté de que me delataran por eso cerré la puerta…— él miraba nervioso a todas partes — después de cerrar la puerta pensaba amenaz…¡hablar! Sí ¡hablar! Explicarte que hacía ahí y…y así no me delataran.

Ni él quería saber en qué estados se encontraba. De seguro no sólo tartamudeaba, temblaba y sudaba. También de seguro estaba sonrojado.

— De-descuide…— decía ella manteniendo distancias — no le diré a nadie...— ella sólo miraba el suelo—. ya quisiera yo poder escapar de matemáticas así…

Él observó fascinado como ella tenía una mirada algo recelosa e infantil.

Sonrió de manera inevitable.

—Gracias Sakura… —Dije él suavemente, con dicha incontrolable, sin darse cuenta lo natural que había sonado.

Como le gustaba decir el nombre de ella en voz alta, como le gustaba pensarlo, mencionarlo, mover los labios de forma agradable para vocalizar mejor.

Él estaba seguro…nadie más que él podía llamarla así, nadie.

Aquel nombre salido de sus labios había dejado un sabor dulce en su paladar que dejaba su corazón saltando de alegría. Era como comer un chocolate, que sabía interminable pero, sin darse cuenta, este desaparecía.

La muchacha levantó el rostro confundida y aterrada, y él supo que había metido la pata.

_Ya jodí…_

—Cómo… ¿cómo usted sabe mi nombre…?

Un sonido en la puerta alertó a ambos. Alguien trataba de entrar.

Entonces Sakura lo vio aterrorizada y nerviosa. Para luego mirar a todos lados. Optó por señalar uno de los cubículos sanitarios y él asintió rápidamente.

Mientras él se encerraba ahí Sakura quitaba el trapeador y dejaba entrar a esa persona.

Syaoran tuvo ganas de ahorcarse ahí mismo al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo…

—¿Kinomoto, verdad? ¿Por qué no se habría la puerta? —había preguntado Tomoyo suspicaz.

Hace unos minutos Sakura no había podido soportar la mirada penetrante de Tomoyo en el aula, así que, después de contestar a su nombre, había salido al baño.

Y ahí estaba Tomoyo para vigilarla de cerca.

—Eh…lo lamento…este…— Sakura temblaba de horror —. sin querer yo…hice caer el trapeador y…se trancó.

Syaoran se golpeo la frente.

_Genial…otra que no sabe mentir._

Tomoyo la vio tratando de contener una carcajada.

De seguro Sakura se encontraba sorprendida de que Li no saliera del cubículo…

Sobretodo tratándose de que su mejor amiga, o novia como otros decían, se encontraba ahí y podía ayudarlo.

— Bueno…— dijo tranquilamente la muchacha de voz melodiosa mientras se echaba algo de agua en el cabello y miraba disimuladamente el cubículo trasero.

¿A quién creían que engañaban?

Tomoyo se dirigió hasta la salida del baño y observó a Sakura.

— ¿Piensas quedarte Kinomoto? — le dijo con esa voz tan sutil y maligna que tenía.

Sakura negó efusivamente mientras se retiraba primero que ella.

Tomoyo miró por última vez el cubículo y contuvo su risa, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Y Syaoran…Syaoran por fin respiró tranquilo y salio antes de que alguien más entrara.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Sakura)_

_Yo…no entiendo nada._

Ella se encontraba caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la salida.

El que ella no entendiera nada no era algo fuera de lo común, lo extraño era que ella NOTARA que no entendía algo.

_Pensé que Li…era menos torpe._

Era normal que pensara así. No todos los días se ve al "Sr. perfección" tartamudeando, rojo y torpe en un baño de chicas tratando de aclarar algo que no era de la incumbencia de ella.

_Yo nunca lo hubiera delatado…ademas él y sus amigos me asustan._

La verdad es que TODO el mundo la asustaba, menos Tóyota, su hermano, Yukito, algunas chicas y su profesora de literatura.

_¿Por qué él no habrá salido apenas vio que era Daidouji?_

Era una buena pregunta. Daidouji era la amiga de él, ella lo hubiera ayudado mejor en aquel baño.

_Daidouji también me asusta…_

…_y creo que Toyota también le teme, se muestra un poco nervioso._

Suspiró al recordar a Tóyota.

Él había ido a "recogerla" a su curso, pero le había indicado que el grupo de química había decidido hacer una reunión de principios de año y que él tenía que estar presente.

Entonces se quedó con ella en el aula hasta que todos salieran.

_No entiendo a Tóyota…a veces es extraño…_

Claro, porque después de que él "verificara" que no quedaba ni un alma en el salón le había pedido que, por favor, saliera del establecimiento lo más rápido que pudiera y que tomara una movilidad para regresar a casa.

_Me dio dinero…_

Claro, Tóyota había sacado inmediatamente un billete para, aclararle nuevamente, que fuera en una movilidad y NO caminando.

_-"Sakurita, si no haces lo que te pido juro que me enfadaré"-_

Bien, y esa idea la aterraba, así que iba a ser muy obediente.

_-"Si alguien te habla… ignóralo, apenas llegues a casa llámame a mi celular"-_

Caminaba deprisa en los casi vacíos pasillos recordando cada instrucción que él daba.

_-"Por lo que más quieras…no te metas en problemas…"-_

Bien…ya estaba claro que Tóyota empezaba a comportarse peor que Touya.

Ya había salido de los edificios y ahora se dirigía a la salida. Pero algo hizo que se tropezara levemente. Mantuvo su equilibrio para evitar terminar estampillada en el suelo, y observó la agujeta de su zapato totalmente desatada.

Se agachó inocentemente a amarrarla y sintió, de pronto, un dolor en la espalda.

Luego escuchó un: _"ayyy, me duele…"_

Levantó la vista asustada, y vio frente a ella a una muchacha agraciada y coqueta. Se encontraba botada en el suelo ya que había tropezado con la espalda de ella.

—Di-discúlpame…— Susurró Sakura asustada mientras se enrectaba y se disponía a ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Qué te pasó Asuka? — una voz masculina se escuchó.

Ella se giró y observó a uno de los amigos de Li.

_Creo…creo que es Takahashi Mayasaki._

Ella pensaba eso ya que Yamasaki normalmente estaba con la chica musculosa, y este chico no estaba en compañía de nadie, al menos…eso rogaba ella.

—Mayasaki…este maldito enano me hizo caer… ¡apropósito! — chilló ella de forma engreída mientras señalaba a Sakura.

_¿Qué yo…?_

Entonces Mayasaki la observó de manera casi asesina mientras mostraba una sutil sonrisa macabra.

— Ya veras _feto_…— había susurrado Mayasaki de forma malvada —. ¿qué mierda querías lograr haciendo caer a Asuka?

Entonces Sakura comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Syaoran)_

Él pensó que, apenas tocara en timbre de salida, Tomoyo lo buscaría como loca para sacarme información sobre "Sakura Kinomoto". Todo indicaba que ella ya sospechaba muchas cosas, y él necesitaba tiempo para idear que le diría.

Esperó a que la mayoría del alumnado saliera de clases para evitar toparse con uno de sus sabandijas.

Pero en los pasillos se encontró con Mayasaki, que no le prestó mucha atención ya que se encontraba con Asuka.

_Chica bella, alta, voluptuosa, mirada celeste, cabellera gris…hueca…fácil…_

En fin, supo que Mayasaki deseaba entretenerse, por ello lo hizo pasar por alto con sólo saludarlo de lejos.

Ahora se encontraba saliendo del instituto y…

_Mayasaki_

Efectivamente veía a Mayasaki, nuevamente, a lo lejos… cerca de la puerta. No le causó temor, al igual que hace unos minutos, lo dejaría pasar tranquilo sin molestarlo.

_Claro…como anda intentando con Asuka…hará lo que sea para estar de buenas con ella…_

A medida que se acercaba su vista se aclaraba más…paró en seco al observar una silueta bastante familiar en compañía de Mayasaki.

_Sakura…_

Su corazón dio un brinco al ver como Mayasaki la empujaba bruscamente, como buscando pelea. Pero Sakura simplemente se encontraba con la mirada baja, dándose la vuelta para irse.

Entonces Mayasaki corrió tras ella, y la vio de frente nuevamente para volverla a empujar y, esta vez, hacerla caer al suelo.

—Auch…—

Quizás sólo Syaoran había escuchado la casi inaudible exclamación ante una posible muestra de dolor.

Cerró los puños…

_No me gusta oírte así. _

_Porque tu voz se oye débil, más débil que de costumbre_

Se dispuso a acercarse para parar la pelea…decir que ese niño era nieto de la directora…o lo que sea para que Mayasaki dejara de molestarla.

Pero, mientras se acercaba conteniendo su rabia, vio a Mayasaki agarrarla del cuello de su chamarra.

_No me gusta que mires así_

_Porque tu mirada ya no es verde, se torna un poco gris_

—Estúpido enano…pídele a Asuka perdón— decía con una sonrisa sádica — de rodillas…— complementó mientras Sakura alejaba su mirada de él para que no la viera de cerca.

_No me gusta que te traten así…Sakura_

_Porque así no se trata a una flor, mucho menos a esta flor_

— ¡Mírame imbécil! — Le gritó furioso Mayasaki mientras estrujaba con más fuerza el cuello de esta — de qué circo saliste maricón de…

PAF

… … … … … …

… … … … … …

… … … … … …

Bien…quizás la visión no era muy agradable: Asuka chillando en un rincón, Sakura completamente sorprendida, y muy bien protegida.

Mayasaki en el suelo sangrando de la nariz.

Syaoran con el puño aún endurecido, frente a Sakura.

_Carajo…metí la pata…_

Claro…porque lo que se veía era a Syaoran Li después de golpear fuertemente a uno de sus mejores amigos sólo para proteger a un pequeño, insignificante, y nada popular, niño salido de Dios sabe dónde.

Tomoyo observaba sorprendida, y divertida, todo el "teatro" detrás de unos árboles.

_¿Cómo pasó esto?_

Claro ¿Cómo pasó? De la nada vio una mirada verde aterrada y no pudo controlarse.

Sólo pudo correr hasta ellos, empujar a Mayasaki y alejarlo de ella para luego plantarle un buen golpe en la cara.

Él sólo tenía pensado acercarse y alejar a su amigo pidiéndole que parara, nunca creyó llegar al extremo de golpearlo, mucho menos frente a la chismosa de Asuka.

_Mierda…_

Y recordar que Syaoran Li quería conquistar a Sakura Kinomoto sin llamar la atención…

_Pero me gusta sentirme así…_

…_protegiendo la mirada, el aroma, la voz…_

_El cerezo que floreció en mi vida, el que me permite sentirme así_

Golpeó a su amigo.

_Y existe otro hecho…_

…_un hecho muy importante_

¿Un hecho?

_Insisto es importante…_

Eso da a entender que, sin duda, era MUY importante.

_Insisto en que…_

… _suena MUY bien… _

_Sakura Kinomoto: Novia de Syaoran Li_

**Continuara…**

* * *

Capi dedicado a Watery por su cumple atrasado número...O.O? emmm es de mala educación decir el número xD (por suerte…). Espero ansiosa sus comentarios …

¿Respuesta a los reviews del anterior cap? En mi perfil. Cualquier otro dato personal o explicación. De seguro en mi perfil.


	4. Sus Gustos

**La Mata Pasiones**

Por: Silvita

Nota: CCS no me pertenece…ya todos saben que, en caso de ser mía, yo haría estragos con la serie. Pero la historia sí es mía.

* * *

Sus gustos

_(Syaoran)_

Todos estaban sorprendidos…

¡TODOS!

—Li …— había susurrado la diminuta, e ignorada, castaña.

— ¡Traidor! — le había gritado Mayasaki desde el suelo, sangrando de la nariz.

Syaoran se mantenía firme y orgulloso desde donde estaba, aunque internamente era un caos emocional.

—Mi-mi héroe…— Había susurrado la castaña para, luego, lanzarse contra su cuerpo y darle múltiples caricias en el rostro.

—Oh…Sakura— le había respondido mientras la abrazaba — no sabes cuánto esperé por esto…el resto del verano sólo pensé en ti…y te tuve tan cerca…

—Tranquilo…—le había susurrado ella mientras le tapaba la boca con un dedo — yo…yo te vi en la playa…y quise ser linda para ti, en esa ocasión, sólo quería ser para ti…

Entonces Syaoran sonrió mientras Mayasaki era auxiliado por Asuka.

—Entonces…ahora, ahora estaremos juntos…— había dicho él de forma soñadora.

—Sí, mi querido _héroe_…me pondré hermosa para ti…seremos la pareja más atractiva y popular del año…

Entonces Syaoran la tomó de la nuca velozmente. La acercó a su rostro y…

_Fin_

¿Linda novela no?

_La vida es una mierda…_

Claro, él se encontraba en dirección, junto con Mayasaki y Asuka. Su querida Sakura se encontraba junto con la directora…

Los primeros minutos él esperaba ansioso, con el corazón en la mano, a que Sakura saliera del despacho de la directora…

Que ella le dijera algo…

Le agradeciera…

_¡Se lanzara sobre mí, me acariciara y prometiera volverse atractiva!_

Pero los minutos habían pasado y él…él estaba aburrido…

_Entonces recurrí a la patética "imaginación"._

Pensó malhumorado. Dios sabe qué cosas le estaría diciendo la directora en estos momentos a Sakura mientras él se imaginaba, a sí mismo, de color amarillo y cuadrado, haciendo un arco iris con ambas manos mencionando la palabra "imaginación":

Después del "sutil golpe" que le había dedicado a uno de sus mejores amigos, el clima se había vuelto helado.

Ganas no le faltaron de que la tierra, cielo o infierno, se lo tragara. Se lo tragara siempre y cuando al lado de Sakura.

Mayasaki lo había visto con sorpresa y, luego, se vio envuelto en los brazos flacuchentos de Asuka.

_-"¡traidor!"-_

Le había gritado ésta.

Él se había mantenido quieto frente a Sakura, sin tener la más mínima idea de su propia expresión ante tan terrible hecho.

Y luego…

-"¡_ustedes! Pillos callejeros… ¡a la dirección! AHORA"-_

La directora había hecho acto de presencia y todos quedaron completamente pálidos.

Pensó que sólo irían a la dirección Mayasaki y él…pero no, Sakura y Asuka habían sido arrastradas junto con ellos.

Ahora estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de la dirección. Al lado de él se encontraba Mayasaki, con un pañuelo en la nariz y Asuka aplastando sus "atributos" en el brazo de Takashi.

Hasta hace unos momentos, Mayasaki no dejaba de mirarlo cada mediado tiempo. Asuka se la pasaba viéndolo con reprobación.

Fue cuando Mayasaki recibió una llamada, por celular ,que dejó de mirarlo.

—Señorita Fueji Asuka, su madre en el teléfono— la voz de la secretaria había sido algo macabra, mientras Asuka brincaba de su sitio y tomaba el teléfono de la dirección con temor.

La secretaria salio un momento de la oficina cargando unos documentos y fue cuando Syaoran se dispuso a soportar todo el drama que vendría.

—Eres…—había susurrado Mayasaki mientras lo observaba —. eres un puto perro— Syaoran no se atrevía a mirarlo, se limitaba con mirar despreocupadamente la pared — ¡el mejor puto perro que e conocido!

Syaoran levantó la vista y observó a Mayasaki que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Mierda que eres un amigo de los que ya no hay puto imbécil! — Seguía con esa sonrisa que Syaoran no entendía — te debo una cuate…

Entonces Syaoran comprendió mucho menos…

_¿Qué mierda…?_

—Cuando me golpeaste…—Soltó una carcajada —. No sabes…pensé de todo — relataba Mayasaki de forma cómica— ¡incluso llegué a pensar que te volviste un puto gay y que defendías a ese enano! — Syaoran tragó saliva sin saber qué reacción tener o qué decir — pero…pero qué idiota fui al pensar así de ti…imaginé que me habías traicionado—Rió y Syaoran no supo encontrar nada gracioso en todo aquello, pero Mayasaki lo ignoraba por completo— .Perdón hermano…no se me pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que me golpearías para defenderme de algo peor...

_¿¡¿QUÉ?_

Ahora sólo faltaba que Mayasaki lo llamara "mi héroe" y comenzara a acariciarlo mientras le prometía embellecerse.

—Cuate…vales oro — le había dicho mientras le daba golpes en el hombro — y, aparte de la salvada que me hiciste, quedé muy bien con Asuka…— sonrió libidinosamente mientras observaba a la muchacha que trataba de excusarse, vagamente, con su madre por teléfono.

_¿Oro? ¡¿ORO!_

Eso…eso sí era sorprendente…

Todo indicaba que alguien allá arriba decidió empezar a ayudarlo.

_Me lo merezco ¿no? No todos los días golpeas a tu amigo con la mera intención de proteger a una chica que no parece chica y, a pesar de eso, te guste._

Syaoran no sabía qué pasaba por la mente de Mayasaki al creerlo "un amigo de oro", pero no importaba, él no había mentido en ningún momento.

Lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensares el estruendoso ruido que la puerta había hecho.

Syaoran se extrañó al imaginar a la secretaria entrando de esa forma, tan poco delicada, de entrar a la habitación. Asuka había colgado el teléfono y también se había sorprendido de aquel ruido al igual que Mayasaki.

Entonces Syaoran giró su vista y observó a Tóyota Suzuki dentro de la dirección, con su respiración agitada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

El sujeto de cabellera rubia giró su plomo mirar y lo posó sobre Mayasaki de forma dura, y luego hizo lo mismo con Syaoran.

— ¿qué pasa Suzuki?… ¿te llamaron para algo? — había dicho "inocentemente" Asuka, que lo miraba de pies a cabeza mientras introducía la punta de su dedo en la boca.

Entonces Mayasaki observó de manera furiosa a Tóyota, por llamar la atención de su conquiste del día.

—eh…sí…— había contestado el rubio con voz distraída y carente de importancia mientras mantenía su mirada en Syaoran.

_¿Y éste mierda por qué me mira así?_

Pensaba furioso Syaoran…total…el que tenía la atención de Sakura Kinomoto era Tóyota Suzuki, ¡NO él! El que debería estar observando de manera matadora al otro tendría que ser él.

_¡Claro! ¡El que debería estar mandando una mierda de malas vibras debería ser YO!_

Pero su mente lo distrajo radicalmente al sentir una agradable presencia en el ambiente.

La puerta de la directora había sido abierta y Sakura se encontraba pasando el umbral de esta silenciosamente, con la mirada baja.

_¿Estará en problemas?_

Fue lo primero que pasó por su mente. Después de todo, tal vez su forma de vestir era porque ella pertenecía a una familia estricta y algo sádica. Tal vez se vestía así para no meterse en problemas y mantenerse desapercibida para todo el mundo.

Entonces sus miradas chocaron…Y Syaoran deseó, a partir de ese momento, que odiaría a todos y a todo, menos mirarla.

Aquellos ojos verdes volvieron a sentirse calidos y claros. Porque Sakura daba esa sensación, una sensación de completa calidez y paz. Si podría asemejar esa mirada con algo, era más que seguro que lo asemejaría con una deliciosa tasa de chocolate caliente. Porque su mirada pasaba por sus labios de manera dulce, como si pudiera saborearla sin tocarla. Recorría su garganta de manera suave, como si su respiración tuviera sabor en él. Y así esa mirada seguía su trayecto dejándole un toque cálido y alegre en el interior. Exactamente como el chocolate caliente.

La muchacha tan sólo no despegaba la mirada de él, sin comprender muy bien lo que había pasado. Por qué él se había involucrado.

_Me gusta…mierda cuánto me gusta…_

A Syaoran no parecía importarle si su mirar reflejaba sus sentimientos. Tan sólo le importaba ser la atención de la castaña, tan sólo por aquellos segundos.

_Que ella sólo piense en mí…que estado Suzuki aquí ella sólo quiera observarme._

Y la vio, vio una sutil curva en aquellos carnosos labios.

No era una sonrisa…era, más bien, una "casi sonrisa".

_¿Es posible qué…?_

¿Era posible que Sakura intentara sonreírle? ¿Sólo a él?

_Porque cuando alguien te sonríe, es porque le importas_

_Es por esa sonrisa que quieres ser una mejor persona_

El ambiente de Syaoran era sencillo: Nadie más que ella existía

Lentejuelas tornasoles salían del suelo y subían hasta el cielo, el aroma a cerezos le nublaba la existencia, sus oídos no escuchaban nada, pero parecía que su corazón tuviese grabaciones de la voz que tanto añoraba.

_Sakura…sonríeme…_

_Por favor…_

— ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?

Fue como un torbellino que lo volvió a una asquerosa realidad. Una realidad repleta de personas, una realidad repleta de olores que opacaban el de ella. Miradas que él sentía y que espantaban la única mirada que él quería ver.

Sakura también pareció volver a la realidad, y giró su vista para observar a Tóyota que se acercaba rápidamente.

— ¿¡Estas bien? — repitió Tóyota.

Entonces Syaoran vio una sutil sonrisa cubierta por aquella cabellera mientras la cabeza de la misma asentía lentamente.

_¡Ladrón! ¡Puto ladrón!_

Claro, Suzuki era un ladrón ¡Esa sonrisa debía ser para él! ¡Para Syaoran Li!

— qué bueno…— había dicho Tóyota más calmado, mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y la sacaba de ahí —. ven….vamos a casa…

_Vamos a casa…_

_Vamos a casa…_

_Vamos a casa…_

_Vamos a casa…_

_Vamos a casa…_

Y la ceja de Syaoran comenzó a temblar, uno de sus ojos comenzó a palpitar…

Mientras de fondo de escuchaba:

—Es su turno para entrar…Li—

_¿¡QUÉ?_

**.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Tóyota)_

Decir que se había puesto plomo del susto era poco…

Decir que quería matar a Syaoran Li y a Mayasaki Takashi era muy… adecuado…

Él seguía caminando con Sakura de la mano, esperando llegar hasta donde su bicicleta.

—Perdón…—Había susurrado la castaña con la mirada baja — me metí en problemas y tú no querías eso…— Tóyota estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero Sakura continuó — creo que tienes una bola de cristal o algo… ¿en serio soy tan predecible?

Tóyota no pudo evitar ponerse a reír en aquellos instantes.

— ¿lo dices por haber "predicho" que posiblemente podrías meterte en problemas? — Le preguntó mientras ésta asentía con la cabeza confundida ante la risa del muchacho — ah, digamos…digamos que mi "instinto rubio" reaccionó.

Entonces Sakura también comenzó a reír mientras Tóyota la miraba de reojo.

¿en qué clase de líos se había metido Sakura?

—por cierto…— comenzó ella de forma confundida —¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba en dirección? Ya acabaron las clases…el lugar estaba casi vacío…

Tóyota casi se atraganta con su saliva, y la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa que Sakura no pudo notar.

— un pajarito por ahí me lo contó…

Bien, para ser más explícitos: Un pajarito color porcelana y de voz melodiosa que tiene cierto hábito de costura le había contado parte de lo sucedido.

Tan sólo una parte.

_¿Por qué Tomoyo me lo contaría? ¿Qué trama?_

Pues bien, cuando estaba junto con el grupo de química una muchacha de cabellera oscura como la noche se había presentado, y a todos los nerd de ahí se le habían caído las gafas.

_Casi me dio patatús…_

La reacción de todos los nerd de química fue la acostumbrada, temblar y tratar de limpiar sus gafas para ver mejor.

Pero Tóyota ya sabía que ahí sólo uno era la presa.

_Me temblaron las piernas…_

Sipo, el termino "fui el ratón" se quedaba corto.

Claro, se había puesto aún más pálido cuando le indicaron el lugar en donde se encontraba Sakura.

— Pero Saku…no estoy muy enterado — le decía mientras le quitaba la cadena a su bicicleta — ¿Qué pasó?

La sonrisa de Sakura se borró por completo, y observó a su amigo con descompresión total.

_Quiere decirme algo pero duda el hacerlo…_

La conocía MUY bien…

— etto…— ella dudaba —. esa chica atractiva se tropezó conmigo cuando me agaché para amarrar mis agujetas— indicó honestamente — ella…ella creyó que la había hecho caer apropósito, luego apareció Mayasaki y…trató de golpearme…

Tóyota frunció el ceño con rabia…

— No… ¡no lo culpes! — Había dicho Sakura al ver la expresión de su amigo —él….él de seguro la quería y…y el verla lastimada no le gustó…él…me confundió con un chico y pensó podría defenderla. Por eso, no lo acusé con la directora, le dije que era un accidente.

— Sakurita— le decía a modo de advertencia. Él sabía que Asuka no era nada especial para Mayasaki. También sabía que esa muchacha ningún daño se había hecho — y ¿dónde entra Li en todo esto? Lo vi en dirección…

Entonces la mirada de Sakura había vuelto a tornarse dudosa.

— Él…él evitó que Takashi me golpeara Tóyota…— había dicho ella bajito—. y, hasta ahora, no entiendo por qué.

Tóyota se quedó observando atentamente sus rasgos. Todo indicaba que ella era sincera… ¿entonces?

_Quizás no deba adelantarme en conclusiones…_

— ¿tú…tú qué crees Tóyota?

— sube a la bicicleta Saku…llegaras tarde a casa y Touya se preocupará…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Syaoran)_

¿Qué le había dicho la directora?

Ni él mismo lo tenía claro…

Recordaba algunas frases, algunas como:

-"_créame Joven Li, no es agradable toparse con los clásicos bravucones del establecimiento después de tener que entrar a tu oficina por la ventana…"-_

-"_La señorita Kinomoto me lo contó todo…pero aún no comprendo las razones"-_

-"_Bien Joven Li, si no piensa contarme nada no me quedará otra opción que pensar que usted tuvo otras intenciones con su acto ´heroico´ del día"-_

-"_Puede retirarse, averiguaré que es lo que trama"-_

Algo así había escuchado…

Francamente tenía otras cosas en la cabeza:

_Vamos a casa…_

_Vamos a casa…_

_Vamos a casa…_

_Vamos a casa…_

Bueno, tal vez malinterpretaba la frase ¿no?

_Sí, soy un bruto, de seguro estoy malentendiendo todo…_

O tal vez había oído bien…y, desde otra perspectiva, eso podría ser una ventaja ¿no?

_Sí…quizás son parientes…y por ello viven juntos…_

O quizás había entendido bien…pero no lo suficiente…

_¡O son un matrimonio joven!_

Automáticamente tachó su teoría…Kinomoto era su apellido de soltera, y si aún lo tenía era porque…TENÍA QUE SER SOLTERA

Bien…lo más coherente, e inteligente, que podía hacer en estos momentos era…

_Buscar la manera de hacer que me sonría…_

Porque la búsqueda de aquella sorprendente acción era casi interminable, y alguien tenía que hacerlo ¿verdad?

Para comenzar a conquistarla tenía que agradarle, y para saber si era del agrado de la castaña tenía que recibir una sonrisa.

Se golpeó la cabeza ingeniando las formas en las que podría acercarse a ella, era hora de actuar y dejar de hacer tonterías.

No podía verla de camino a clases, ya que ella estaba con Suzuki. Todo indicaba, gracias a la agradable indirecta del chicle y las miraditas, que Suzuki lo odiaba y si podría empujarlo de un barranco y luego bailar sobre su cadáver, lo haría.

En clases no podía ir a buscarla, Tomoyo estaba en el mismo curso junto con Mayasaki y tenía que hacerlo sin que ninguno de sus amigos sospechara.

Tenía que ver la forma de estar cerca de ella sin que nadie más lo esté. Tal vez ella trabajaba en un lugar, o algo. Tal vez iba de compras a alguna tienda…

Tal vez ella pasara clases extras de…

_¡Matemáticas!_

Bien…nada podía ser más importante…

Sacó la lista de útiles de su mochila y desarrugó el maltratado papel. Giró sus talones y se encaminó a la librería más cercana…

Quizás él no sabía que estaba llena por ser comienzo de clases. Era claro que él no sabía esto gracias a que, normalmente, compraba los materiales escolares y diversos libros recién en el segundo semestre.

Pero él estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para analizar los _detalles._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Tomoyo)_

Ni ella misma podía creerse lo manipulable que podían ser las personas.

¿La palabra para describir lo que sentía?

Fascinación…eso sentía. Se encontraba fascinada. Había entrado a un escenario repleto de emociones intensas justamente de la persona que menos se le hubiera ocurrido.

_Syaoran Li…_

Había sido, francamente, sorprendente todo lo que podía apreciar. Los gestos, las expresiones. Los sentimientos ¡los ambientes!

Todo era fascinante, lo era tanto que incluso se dispuso grabarlo en su memoria para siempre.

Porque, por primera vez, sentía sentimientos honestos a flor de piel, y no precisamente los rencorosos sentimientos de su madre. No, su medio ahora tenía sentimientos nuevos, carentes de explicaciones.

También estaba lleno de misterios…misterios que le gritaban _"descúbreme Tomoyo"_. Le agradaba mucho, hace ya tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

Había observado a su mejor amigo golpear de forma brutal a otro de sus mejores amigos.

Había observando a Syaoran Li proteger a una chica que…era simplemente eso, una chica que no parecía chica. Una chica que nunca le hubiera gustado a Syaoran.

¿Lo sorprendente? Que, por fin, su amigo ¡sintiera algo por una mujer!

Siendo honestas entre nos, a Syaoran nunca le había gustado nadie. Sólo tenía sentimientos superficiales y carnales por el resto de las "femeninas". No había nada más que desprecio en aquellos ojos cobre de rayos rojizos. Nada más…

Hasta que lo vio observando a aquella pequeña en su curso.

Su mirada era brillante, penetrante y trasparente. Su labio inferior temblaba levemente y ella notó como su pecho subía y bajaba a la velocidad en la que su corazón latía con desespero.

Observaba a Kinomoto Sakura como un tesoro, y eso…eso ella no lo dejaría pasar…

Por eso hizo lo que había hecho. Había llamado a Mayasaki cuando él estaba en dirección, para "contarle" una versión bastante distorsionada de toda la problemática, evitándole a Syaoran muchos líos en el futuro…

_-"Syaoran vio a la directora cerca…a que ella viera como maltratabas a ese niño prefirió golpearte para que le llamaran la atención a él"-_

Y, después, había decidido jugar mejor las cartas a su favor. Todo por hacer más entretenida la "novela" romántica.

Fue donde Suzuki…

¿Describir la sensación? Deliciosa…

¡Era mejor que jugar PACMAN y comerte la bolita grande que permitía que te comieras a los fantasmas!

Había sido de mucha utilidad que Suzuki fuera a su aula para recoger a Kinomoto y no se separara de ella…eso, hasta que la dejó irse sola. Lo que le permitió imaginar a dónde iría y así encadenar todos sus conocimientos para llegar a una digna conclusión.

_Reunión de química…_

Perfectamente conciente de los integrantes del grupo de química, sus costumbres, y sus horarios, supo en cuál aula estarían.

Con pasos rápidos, pero delicados, se había adentrado al edificio donde se dispuso encontrar el aula donde tantas veces había asistido en un pasado.

Había llegado hasta su objetivo, y abrió la puerta lentamente:

Observó a unos doce alumnos sentados, cada uno, en su pupitre. Tomando notas rápidamente del pizarrón, donde un joven de cabellera rubia escribía tranquilamente.

Como meses anteriores, el grupo de química no había disminuido ni aumentado.

Eran los mismos doce chicos de antes y esa única chica que, ya todo el mundo tenía claro, estaba enfermizamente enamorada de Suzuki.

— _No olvidemos que este semestre pasaremos poca practica, la nomenclatura pasará a segundo plano_ — indicaba tranquilamente el rubio mientras seguía escribiendo los horarios en la pizarra, completamente ajeno a la presencia de Tomoyo— _hablaremos un poco sobre la filosofía de la química para adentrarnos más en los pensares de aquella época y analizaremos posible etimologías realizables hoy en día para describir la materia…_

A Tomoyo le hubiera gustado no ser tan silenciosa, estar conciente de que Suzuki estaba perfectamente enterado de su presencia ahí.

Por otro lado, le encantaba la forma tan apasionada con la que él describía la materia, y como acaparaba la atención de todos ahí.

Eso fue hasta que uno de los miembros había notado su existencia…

— _¡u-una mujer!_— había chillado, casi como niñita, mientras se disponía a taparse la nariz para evitar la posible futura hemorragia.

Inmediatamente todos los miembros dieron la vuelta y se dispusieron a alucinar con lo que veían.

Excepto Nina Usima, que la veía con intenciones de asesinarla.

A pesar de los suspiros y múltiples gafas cayendo al suelo, Tóyota seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Posiblemente había escuchado el:" ¡una mujer!", y no decidió prestarle mucha atención, ya que así, posiblemente, alguien podría charlar con Nina y así esta dejaría de asfixiarlo tanto.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar una sonrisa de ternura al verlo completamente concentrado en escribir en la pizarra, y seguir hablando con la pura fe de que los miembros ahí le seguían prestando la misma atención que antes, cuando era absolutamente todo lo contrario.

—_También hablaremos algo de la Química de los polímeros…_— decía distraídamente mientras seguía anotando "los objetivos del semestre" — _y, si nos sobra tiempo, posiblemente nos divirtamos con reacciones inorgánicas…_

Entonces Tomoyo se obligó a si misma en quitar esa sonrisa amable de su rostro y ver la mejor manera de captar la atención del joven presente.

Todos los miembros parecían atentos y ansiosos de ver "a quién buscaba Daidouji" –imagínense, hazte de fama y échate en la cama- aunque Nina ya tenía una clara respuesta.

Tomoyo optó por abstenerse de utilizar su amarga forma de comunicarse con Suzuki, utilizada, casualmente, desde _aquel incidente. _Su objetivo principal era alimentarse de reacciones, sensaciones, sentimientos.

Y no ganaría mucho haciendo que Tóyota la viera con ese rostro lleno de arrepentimiento con el que la observaba siempre que ella le dedicaba una de sus frías miradas.

Esta vez había optado por incomodarlo frente a aquellos "seres extraños".

Si iba a hacer el papel de pajarito cantor…tenía que hacerlo bien ¿no? Total…no tenía que andar amargada ya que nadie la obligaba a hacer lo que hacía.

El sistema nervioso de Suzuki había parado en seco apenas sintió unas tibias caricias en su nuca, jugando con el pequeño mechón rubio que tenía ahí.

Sólo él conocía a una persona capaz de acariciarlo de esa manera, hacer pequeños círculos en su nuca mientras respiraba tibiamente en su cuello.

_Sólo una sola persona sabía que aquello le encantaba…_

Giró controlando su temblar sabiendo a quien se encontraría y, a pesar de estar preparado para lo que vería, no pudo evitar querer dar un salto hacia el otro extremo de la habitación al verla.

—_Tom…Daidouji_— se auto corrigió como solía hacerlo siempre — _que… ¿qué hace aquí?_ —el mismo se sorprendió de su habilidad inmediata para evitar su clásico tuteo cuando de Tomoyo se trataba.

Tomoyo tan sólo se encontraba con una mirada severa, pero con una sonrisa fingida y traviesa.

Se encontraba de puntillas para tener mejor alcance a la "zona atacada" y el resto de su cuerpo había optado por apoyarse en la pizarra donde cierto rubio escribía segundos antes.

— _¿qué tal le va joven Suzuki?_ — Había susurrado ella parando las caricias en la nuca de su victima— _veo que seguirá siendo el número uno en química ¿me equivoco?_

A Tóyota le costó asimilar el tono sensual y coqueto que Tomoyo utilizaba en aquellos momentos, por la sencilla razón de que nunca lo había utilizado con él. A pesar de saber que Tomoyo no tenía, precisamente, fama de chica santa en la preparatoria.

— _¿pi-piensa entrar al club?_ — había balbuceado en su vago intento por no sonar tan ronco como en realidad estaba.

Y esta vez la mirada de Tomoyo había dejado de ser rencorosa y había optado por ser bromista, como la mirada a la que él sí estaba acostumbrado.

—_No creo que le convenga_— había susurrado acercándose a él peligrosamente, chocando sus manos en el pecho de él—_sobre todo con sus_…— ella pareció buscar el termino correcto—. _con sus "subordinados" presentes…parece que los distraigo __levemente__…_— había aclarado con inocencia mientras a Tóyota se le desarmaba el cerebelo parte por parte.

Luego, entrado a la realidad, había girado la mirada para observar a sus famosos "subordinados" mirarlo con envidia y, al mismo tiempo, devoción.

Eso… más una Nina que echaba humo.

Decir que todos los masculinos de aquel salón parecían desarmarse con tan sólo ver los tobillos de Daidouji era poco.

Tomoyo había terminado por sonreírle nuevamente y tomarlo de la mano mientras lo jalaba fuera del aula para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

De seguro Tóyota tuvo la ilusión de que todo volviera a ser como antes, que volvieran a tutearse como solían hacerlo, que…

—_No malinterprete joven Suzuki_— había aclarado ella algo distante para cambiar el ritmo cardiaco de Tóyota en esos momentos — _vengo a informarle que Kinomoto está en dirección…_

Entonces Tóyota se había vuelto pálido, poniendo sus asuntos con Tomoyo a segundo plano.

— ¿_en-enserio?_ — había titubeado mientras la miraba seriamente.

—_lo sabe…sólo una vez le mentí_

Y Tóyota estuvo en el clásico punto de "¿Qué haré?": Tenía la oportunidad de aclarar cosas con Tomoyo o…ir donde Sakura lo más rápido que le dieran las piernas.

—_Gracias _— le había dicho después de acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla para luego salir con paso apresurado rumbo a la dirección.

Aquel pequeño tacto le había traído recuerdos, uno sobretodo:

–"_¿podrías, de una vez, dejar de atacar a esos chicos? ¡Su único crimen fue estudiar!" –_

Y sonrió al recordarlo, y siempre sonreiría sin importar lo sucedido luego.

Ahora ella se encontraba en la calle, caminando tranquilamente en dirección a su casa, planeando un sin fin de formas de entretenerse y ayudar a su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo.

¿Decirle algo a él? ¿Para qué? Si hacerlo en secreto era más entretenido.

Paró su caminar inmediatamente ante el sonido de un timbre. Con discreción casi felina había logrado esconderse tras un árbol en el camino y, a lo lejos, lograba ver una bicicleta color plomo.

Entonces vio a Suzuki pasar con la misma a un ritmo algo apresurado.

Tenía esa clásica sonrisa discreta de siempre mientras se permitía que el aire le golpeara los mechones rubios que caían en su frente.

Detrás de él estaba Kinomoto, sosteniendo las mochilas de ambos sobre sus muslos y, con su otro brazo, tomaba la cintura de su compañero.

Tomoyo sabía que en algún momento se preguntaría aquello, por más que su mente lo reprimiese.

_¿Qué es Kinomoto en la vida de Suzuki?_

Había observando atentamente las reacciones de la pequeña desarreglada y, absolutamente toda su vida, resultaba ser un misterio.

Lo era todo excepto los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia Tóyota.

La manera en la que lo miraba y hablaba…

_Lo quiere…lo quiere tanto como se quiere a un hermano._

Lo sabía, porque Kinomoto parecía ser excesivamente tímida y, en caso de gustar de Suzuki, no podría evitar sonrojarse con él cerca.

Pero con Suzuki cerca sólo se habían apreciado sonrisas.

_Aún así…_

…_¿qué es Kinomoto en la vida de Suzuki?_

No lo sabía…desde aquella noche en el templo había desconocido por completo a Suzuki. Ella había pensado tantas cosas y…¿ahora? Ahora ella no sabía nada de lo que él sentía, no podía saber nada porque todo lo que había asegurado había sido desmentido.

Por otro lado, Kinomoto también era todo un misterio. No entendía como una muchacha tan linda podía presentarse de esa forma tan…

_¡Es un desastre de la moda!_

¡Exacto! Tomoyo no sabía si vigilar los movimientos de Kinomoto o morir de un paro cardiaco ante sus "fachas"

_Debería ser un delito…_

¡Claro! Tomoyo no entendía qué clase de madre, o padre, podía permitir que su hija saliera a la calle con esas pintas tan desastrosas.

Tomoyo podía seguir aquella bicicleta para conocer el hogar de Kinomoto y así contestarse la pregunta de: "¿qué clase de padres desnaturalizados podría tener la castaña"?

Pero con Suzuki cerca, y en bicicleta, sería imposible.

No le sorprendería que, incluso, Suzuki se diera cuenta que ella los había observado pasar escondida detrás de uno de los árboles.

_Pero…_

Sonrió maléficamente, no conocía los sentimientos del joven rubio, pero sabía muy bien de las cualidades de éste.

Salió de su escondite rápidamente viendo que la distancia que la separaba de la bicicleta era de unos tres metros, por el momento. ¡El plan era perfecto! Analizaría con más cuidado las reacciones de Kinomoto y Suzuki. Además ayudaría a Syaoran…

_Se pondrá interesante…_

Haciendo uso de toda su energía dio un grito tan fuerte y agudo que hasta un sordo la hubiera escuchado.

Fue entonces cuando Tóyota reaccionó involuntariamente y la bicicleta comenzó a balancearse hasta que cayó al suelo.

_(Tóyota)_

ZZZzzzZZZZzzzzz

Sí, como el sonido de una abeja ¡o miles! Los tímpanos de Tóyota estaban que latían como nunca.

ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzz

Se sobó la cabeza adoloridamente ante el impacto que había recibido con el suelo. Sakura se encontraba acariciándose, de igual modo, la retaguardia.

— ¿qué pasó? Creo que alguien gritó…— dijo ella suavemente mientras observaba a su mejor amigo.

A Tóyota le resbalaron algunas gotitas por la cabeza, el termino "creo" era el menos adecuado en esos momentos.

Quizás era porque Sakura tenía un sentido del oído completamente normal.

No como él, que escuchaba todo y, por lo tanto, podía ser atento a todo.

No en vano, una vez, le había pedido a Tomoyo que hablara bajo, ya que a él no le gustaba mucho los ruidos fuertes.

Y, hablando de Tomoyo, Tóyota recordó que aquel grito no podía serle menos conocido.

Se levantó de un brinco y observó por todos los costados. Si Tomoyo había gritado de seguro fue porque le había pasado algo.

Sus oídos aún le zumbaban, por ello no escuchaba muy bien todo y aquello fue el principal causante de su sorpresa al encontrarse a Tomoyo cerca de ellos, en el suelo recogiendo algunas cosas que se habían desparramado de ambas mochilas.

—se les cayó todo… ¿les ayudo? — había propuesto suavemente mientras miraba a Sakura con una dulce sonrisa.

Sakura controló su respirar y luego asintió sorprendida con la cabeza.

—usted… ¿usted gritó hace unos momentos? — había susurrado Sakura mientras observaba a la delicada muchacha.

—sí…discúlpame si los asusté— dijo ella tranquilamente mientras observaba a Tóyota con mirada venenosa — me dan pánico los insectos y vi uno…luego me di cuenta que los había asustado y, por ello, habían caído.

Tóyota subió una de sus cejas…

Tomoyo no le temía a los insectos…a decir verdad casi nada asustaba a Tomoyo… ¿Por qué entonces ella había gritado?

_¡Tóyota idiota! ¡Fue una trampa!_

Le había gritado su subconsciente y él derramó otra gotita por la cabeza mientras les sonreía dulcemente a ambas muchachas.

No entendía qué era lo que ella planeaba, pero si venía de Tomoyo no podría ser algo malo ¿o sí?

_Pero…si es departe de Li tengo que ser precavido_

_(Sakura)_

Ella había escuchado un grito en la avenida mientras pasaba en bicicleta junto con Tóyota.

Había girado su mirada algo sorprendida para encontrar a la persona dueña de aquella voz. Pero no contó con que la bicicleta se caería a un costado rápidamente y ella terminaría impactada de cola en el suelo.

Todo indicaba que Tóyota se había sorprendido bastante con el grito y, quizás, había querido frenar en seco pero, por razones inexplicables para ella, había caído.

Sus cosas estaban desparramadas por todos lados y se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con Daidouji comenzando a recoger cada uno de los objetos.

Se había ofrecido a ayudarla, y ella no pudo haberse sentido menos sorprendida.

Sin darse cuenta Daidouji había aparecido en su vida con el pasar de veinticuatro horas y, ahora que la veía más de cerca, parecía ser muy gentil y dulce, no como los rumores que ella oía.

Observó a Tóyota, que también había comenzado a recoger las cosas junto con Daidouji.

Todo le parecía un universo paralelo.

La malévola Daidouji Tomoyo ayudándoles a recoger algunas cosas y Tóyota con su clásica sonrisa.

La sonrisa era normal en él, pero había notado que el muchacho parecía tenerle miedo a Daidouji, aunque todo indicaba que sólo podrían ser puras ocurrencias suyas.

—Kinomoto…creo que es tu cuaderno de literatura y poesía… ¿lo pongo aquí? — había dicho Daidouji con una calida sonrisa mientras señalaba la vieja mochila de la castaña.

—ah…sí…—había susurrado ella de forma tímida a lo que Tomoyo sonrió nuevamente.

—hubiera sido terrible perderlo ¿verdad? — Decía aterciopeladamente mientras seguía recogiendo otros objetos antes de ponerlos en la mochila — ayer nos dieron tarea de esta materia y hay que presentarla mañana…

— ¡sí! ¡Hubiera sido horrible! — había dicho Sakura con una sonrisa mientras Tóyota la veía algo impresionado. Luego Sakura se sonrojó por lo confianzuda que se estaba volviendo — etto…quiero decir…hubiera sido malo…ya hice la tarea y tendría que rehacerla.

Tomoyo se encontraba de espaldas sosteniendo la mochila mientras sonreía, luego colocaba el famoso cuaderno dentro de ésta.

— Es una suerte…— decía tranquilamente mientras cerraba el cierre de la mochila —.esperemos que nada se halla perdido, porsiacaso fíjate.

Sakura asintió mientras observaba sus materiales escolares y luego observaba a Tomoyo — no me falta nada…muchas gracias por la ayuda Daidouji…

—Muchas gracias…— había susurrado Tóyota con su gentil sonrisa mientras su mirada se tornaba cristalina frente a Tomoyo — .esperemos que no aparezcan más_ insectos_ ¿verdad?

Entonces Tomoyo también lo vio con atención.

—No lo sabemos Suzuki…quizás la siguiente grite y lo aplaste.

—si planea aplastar uno…espero me lo haga saber…— la sonrisa de Tóyota seguía siendo tranquila, pero su mirada era la travesura personificada.

—no lo creo Suzuki…no lo creo — había dicho Tomoyo mientras alisaba su falda — nos vemos mañana, hasta luego Kinomoto, Suzuki.

Apenas Tomoyo se había alejado Sakura suspiró fuertemente

—Tenias razón, que las chicas digan que Daidouji es mala…es mentira…— dijo Sakura viendo a Tóyota mientras este sólo asentía viendo a Tomoyo a lo lejos.

_Sí…Daidouji, ella parece ser una buena chica…_

_Quisiera…poder ser su amiga…_

_Daidouji es superficial…_

…_querrá cambiarte apenas pueda_

_No lo creo…_

_Eres así…_

…_para alejar a las personas superficiales de ti_

_Aún así…_

_Quieres saber de un sentimiento más_

_Algo más allá de lo superficial_

_Algo más allá de lo común_

_Quieres acciones_

_No quieres palabras_

_No quiero palabras de cariño…_

_Esas palabras que los chicos suelen dar a todas las chicas_

_Quieres un verdadero sentimiento_

_No basta una sonrisa_

_De nada me sirve la palabra_

_Quieres un verbo_

_No quiero la palabra…_

"_te amo"_

_De nada me sirve…_

_Porque alguien puede decírtelo y no mostrarte ninguna acción_

_El hombre de tu vida puede susurrártelo todo el tiempo pero…_

_Puede que ese hombre escape si estas en apuros_

_Como la chica del callejón…_

_Puede que ese hombre no te cuide si estas enferma…_

_Puede que NO note que estas enferma_

_Al igual que…_

_Como pasó con…_

_Fujitaka y Nadeshiko_

_Papá y Mamá_

…

…

…

_Yo quiero algo más que la palabra en sentimiento_

—Sakurita…te ayudaré a preparar la cena —Sentenció el muchacho rubio de camino a su departamento.

_Yo simplemente quiero el verbo…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Syaoran)_

Bien…se encontraba en la preparatoria desde las siete de la mañana.

Gran parte de la noche se la había dedicado resolviendo su libro de matemáticas para estar más adelantado que el resto.

_Muy…MUY adelantado…_

Y ahora decidió madrugar para que ningún chicle, o niña exploradora, lo distrajera y causara en él otro retraso más.

_Me niego a sufrir otra vergüenza…_

Todo estaba decidido y planeado. Se las ingeniaría para estar con Sakura sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sin perjudicar su vida social y sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Para eso tenía que volverse experto en matemáticas y ser un alumno ejemplar en todos los aspectos.

Averiguaría más de ella así tuviera que hacer explotar su casillero y sacar cosas de el.

_No seré exagerado, bastante loco fue ir a dirección y buscar entre los papeles _

Sonrío inevitablemente al recordar que la directora le había indicado que había tenido la necesidad de entrar a su oficina por la ventana.

Él había estado tan distraído y soñado con _Sakura_ que había olvidado por completo quitar el mueble que trancaba la puerta.

Imaginar ese trasero regordete tratando de entrar por un lugar tan pequeño….JA era para no perdérselo.

Se abofeteó mentalmente, tenía que seguir haciendo tareas…

El profesor de biología había entrado despreocupadamente al curso y, al ver al alumno presente, se había quitado las gafas y las había limpiado para volver a ponérselas y echar otro vistazo.

— ¿es usted joven Li? — había preguntado el anciano con cierta sorpresa.

—Buenos días— había susurrado Syaoran algo molesto por tener que tolerar todas esas caras sorprendidas y la idea de tener que asimilarlas de ese día en adelante.

—Vaya…—exclamo el docente aún petrificado desde su puesto— ¿debo suponer que, por fin, la directora habló con sus padres por su comportamiento? — Se atrevió a decir mientras miraba, desde su sitio, a Syaoran sacar sus cuadernos, listo para tomar apuntes.

Syaoran tan sólo le dedicó una mirada más fría que el hielo mientras una falsa, pero macabra, sonrisa se hacía presente en sus apuestos rasgos.

—Lamento decirle que supone mal…—trató de sonar educado a pesar de que su mirada mostraba todo lo contrario—podría decirse que quiero tener un ejemplar último año profesor.

El docente reaccionó encantado. Por fin un joven con tanto talento decidía ponerle empeño a sus estudios. Como cualquier señor mayor, aún tenía plena fe en la enseñanza y el ejemplo a dar que debía mostrar ante los jóvenes.

—me alegra oírlo joven Li— dijo mientras se disponía a agarrar una tiza y comenzaba a escribir la teoría en la pizarra para que sus alumnos entraran directamente a copiar— esperemos que todos tengan la misma determinación que usted — declaró con ilusión mientras Syaoran hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no golpearse la frente en signo de desespero.

_Esta clase será larga…_

—esta clase será larga…

— ¿dijo algo joven Li? — le preguntó el mayor con ilusión mientras sus redondos ojos destellaban aún más gracias a las gafas de grosor botella que traía puestas.

—dije: espero que la clase sea larga— declaró esta vez con sonrisa inocente mientras el docente volvía a sonreír alagado.

—no se preocupe joven Li, la alargaré para usted.

_Mierda…_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

: "club de ajedrez, cancelado este año por problemas de la administración.

Por favor dirigirse al departamento de deportes para informarse de las materias opcionales restantes. Caso contrario presentar nota médica para justificar su inasistencia en deportes.

Atte.: la administración"

—hoe…

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_(Syaoran)_

—:"Daidouji, sabemos que Syaoran no te tira bola desde ninguna perspectiva, se ve que no tiene a nadie en su camino. Así que te pido que no te metas en nuestro futuro, ya que él quiere a alguien fuera de lo común, alguien como YO. Alguien que puede ser toda una mujer y todo un hombre al mismo tiempo. Con esto último te exijo que no te acerques más a mi _papazote_, dado que sólo pasaras vergüenzas al presentarte con una única sexualidad. atte.: pompas perfectas."

— ¡Carajo! ¿Quién demonios escribió eso? — comento Syaoran Li aterrado mientras se alejaba del sobre leído por Yamasaki como si tuviese algún polvo venenoso.

— ¿Que quién lo escribió? ¿Eso te preocupa? Yo me pregunto: "¿Qué clase de _ser_ escribió eso?" — Dijo Chiharu con una ceja temblándole de indignación.

— es obvio ¿No? Un travesti de seguro — Dijo tranquilamente Yoshiyuki mientras le daba un sorbo a su gaseosa, Syaoran se ponía rojo de furia y vergüenza.

— "" —

— ¿de qué se ríen imbéciles? ¡Esto es serio! ¡Hay una _cosa rara_ interesada en mí!

— "" —

— Quizás tanto pánico esté relacionado con tu "huida" de ayer, dicen que _picaste_ como alma que lleva el diablo al entrar a mi curso — dijo socarronamente Mayasaki. Syaoran sólo pudo ponerse nervioso.

— Cierto…dicen que te dio miedo el aula B — dijo Chiharu de forma curiosa, algo despectiva y juzgadora.

Syaoran comenzó a sudar frío, mientras Yamasaki adquiría una mirada curiosa y Yoshiyuki lo observaba de reojo.

—Sí, Syaoran a estado raro — comentó Tomoyo fingiendo incomprensión — nadie en su sano juicio se arriesga por Mayasaki teniendo tantas llamadas de atención…

Syaoran tragó pesado imaginándose la tonelada de preguntas que recibiría. ¿Por qué Tomoyo sabía de ese detalle? Seguro Mayasaki ya se lo había comentado…

— ¡Oh _cojudo_ vales oro! — Exclamó el gemelo mientras estiraba su gaseosa en dirección a Syaoran a modo de "brindar por él" — ¿les conté lo que hizo este puñado de mierda por mí?

Todos negaron con la cabeza mientras Syaoran apenas se creía cómo se había salvado del primer ataque, Tomoyo sonrió discretamente.

Sabía que eso no tenía que desaprovecharlo, por lo que decidió alejarse para no correr más riesgos.

— Hey chi-chicos, tengo que limpiar algunas cosas en el lab-laboratorio como castigo…— mentira, la mentira más astuta pero peor fingida del mundo. Sudaba, balbuceaba, y se encontraba rojo. Pero nadie pareció notarlo — ya saben…la directora, lo de ayer y…

— ¿puedes callarte de una puta vez? ¡estoy relatando la historia! — le reprochó Mayasaki. Chiharu le hizo un movimiento de mano a Syaoran a modo de "despedida" sin quitar la mirada de los ojos del hermano de su novio esperando el relato. Todos parecían ansiosos por escucharlo y les valía grano que Syaoran no estuviera presente.

Y a Syaoran esto le pareció excelente, por lo que se alejó lo más rápido que pudo mientras Tomoyo lo miraba de reojo y sonreía.

Syaoran siguió caminando por el colegio sin rumbo fijo, analizaba lo que podía hacer, una forma de aprovechar su tiempo.

_Mierda…quiero verla._

Eso era cierto, quería verla. Pero no podía. Debía andar con cuidado para no levantar sospechas y, sobretodo…

_No debo asustarla._

Porque, posiblemente, alguien con tan poca vida social se aterrorizaba cuando alguien, de la nada, entraba a su vida.

_Pero cuánto quiero…_

Pero él quería entrar a su vida YA. Quería volverla parte de su vida de una vez.

Saber cómo olía su piel cuando tocaba el agua, la manera en la que comía, la forma en la que se colocaba la servilleta sobre las faldas. Ver si se desataba sus zapatos antes de quitárselos, saber si preparaba su mochila antes de ir a dormir, verificar si el sonido del despertador la fastidiaba.

Quería saber un sin fin de detalles, y quería que ella supiese los detalles de él.

Deseaba que ella supiera que a él le gustaba tener relojes cerca porque así verificaba lo puntual que era, que ella supiese que si él despertaba malhumorado todo su día era imposible, que viera cómo él comía mezclando las cosas pero con infinita tranquilidad.

Él quería…

— ¡Sakurita! ¡Llegó la hora!

Escuchó, y giró su vista inmediatamente para observar su entorno. Se encontró en la cancha de tierra donde se practicaba resistencia.

Decidió esconderse tras unos escalones al verificar que la voz que había oído era la de Suzuki Tóyota.

Jaló su vista y observó a éste en la cancha con traje deportivo: zapatillas blancas, un pantalón holgado de color negro y una blusa ploma con detalles blancos. Simple, el traje deportivo de la preparatoria.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar pausadamente cuando vio a Sakura salir de los vestidores ante el llamado de su amigo.

Esta se encontraba vestida de igual forma: El deportivo negro y blusa ploma de la preparatoria, sólo que dos tallas más grandes que ella. Su cabellera seguía escondida bajo el cotidiano gorro de lana.

Observando sigilosamente en los alrededores pareció verificar que nadie más que el entrenador de postas estaba cerca. El muchacho de cabellera rubia le sonrió victorioso mientras se agachaba en el suelo al verificar la presencia del entrenador cerca y, por fortuna, no la del muchacho castaño.

Syaoran observó con algo de curiosidad que Suzuki se ponía sobre la línea de salida con una rodilla chocando contra su pecho y la otra estable sobre la tierra mientras ambas manos se apoyaban firmemente en la superficie.

De igual forma Sakura se colocó en aquella posición y botó su envejecido gorro a un lado mientras se amarraba su rebelde cabellera en una cola alta.

El corazón de Syaoran Li comenzó a palpitar con fuerza al sentir cómo parte del tibio, suave y dulce aroma de su cabello parecía estar aliado con el viento.

Los rastros del fino rostro femenino se hicieron presentes mientras observaba una determinación nunca antes vista en aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

_Ella es tan…bonita…_

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar ambos jóvenes habían comenzado una carrera pareja: Sakura se veía incapaz de pasar a Suzuki y a Suzuki le ocurría algo similar con Sakura.

La competencia era bastante pareja y sorprendente.

Mientras Syaoran Li se imaginaba a una tímida y torpe Sakura, frente a él reaccionaba una muchacha con bastante ferocidad y fuerza. Una determinación y velocidad casi sobrenatural que lo dejaron más que satisfecho.

_Ahora, ella le gustaba mucho más_

Se vio como Sakura había tomado más aire de repente y, como si éste se tratase de gasolina, corrió tan rápido que sólo quedo su recuerdo.

Syaoran vio sorprendido como su adorada criatura lograba ganarle a Suzuki por un metro de distancia, pasaba la meta como se tratara de un conejo y…

— "auch…"—

Resbalando, y cayendo, al suelo como un escarabajo ciego…

_Okay…pero tenemos que reconocer que eso no le quitó el glamour…_

— ¡Me duele mi colita! —se quejó quedito Sakura mientras se sobaba la misma y Tóyota se acercaba a ella sonriendo y ofreciendo ayudarla.

Y es que Sakura corrían tan rápido que tenía severos problemas para frenar. Al final sus zapatillas deportivas se deslizaban por todo el ancho suelo y terminaba de cola en el mismo.

—Sakurita, muy bien ¡me ganaste! — había dicho honestamente Suzuki apenas la había jalado para ayudarla a levantarse con un jadeo de cansancio ante su inminente perdida.

Syaoran seguía en una sorpresa de la cual le costaría salir unos minutos más.

¡Sakura era rápida! ¡Era condenadamente rápida! Aquel ser chiquito, frágil, le había ganado a alguien casi el doble de su altura mucho más musculoso y…

_¡El Sub capitán de basket Ball!_

¡Claro, porque Suzuki no era un atleta cualquiera! Era el sub capitán de basketball, y sería el capitán del mismo si el grupo de química no le quitara bastante tiempo.

—está bien Kinomoto…— había susurrado una voz ronca desde lejos —si promete correr así para los campeonatos está en el grupo de postas — había declarado el gigante entrenador después de despertar de la sorpresa. Luego se giró sobre los talones y se marchó.

—hoe…— murmuró ella casi sin podérselo creer — dijo… ¿dijo que entré? ¿Acaso escuché bien Tóyota? — había preguntado conteniendo su sonrisa.

— ¡muy bien Sakurita! ¡Te dije que lo lograríamos! — le chilló antes de que ambos chocaran la palma de sus manos en victoria.

Y ¿Syaoran?

Li ya se había alejado rápidamente con la idea de alcanzar al entrenador.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

— _¿Kinomoto?_

— _¿ah? ¿Di-dime?_

—_lamento molestarte, pero resulta que, sin querer, te llevaste mi cuaderno ayer y yo me llevé el tuyo de literatura. Mira lo que es estar en la luna, no lo noté…_

— _¿Hoe? ¿No es mi cuaderno? —Soltó una risa nerviosa — no lo había notado. Que bueno, justo a tiempo para presentar la tarea…_

—_Así es…—susurró de forma traviesa mientras se alejaba._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_(Syaoran)_

Decir que el día le resultaba interminable era ser muy caótico, pero decir que ese día terminaría con su propio suicido era bastante coherente.

Eso de volverse alumno ejemplar estaba sacándole los estribos, no llevaba ni un día intentado serlo y sentía que prestar atención en clases le causaría un futuro derrame cerebral.

¿Lo gracioso de todo? Que lo único que tenía de "alumno ejemplar" era la tranquilidad. Porque se la pasaba imaginando una hermosa estadía en la playa, con una fogata por la noche y Sakura Kinomoto, su novia, halagándolo por sus dotes matemáticos.

Apenas y podía prestar atención en clases, su cabeza de un momento a otro estallaría.

Sus amigos parecían no querer hacerle preguntas y Tomoyo se la pasaba observándolo con una mirada adorable, como si él fuese un osito de felpa.

Okay, no había problemas si Sakura lo viera así, pero que Tomoyo lo viera con tanto "cariño" comenzaba a asustarlo.

_A lo mejor diseñó un excéntrico traje de felpa con orejas redondas y un lazo rojo en el cuello…_

Pensó aterrado, mientras observaba a la profesora de literatura entrar a su clase.

Odiaba esa clase, miércoles que la odiaba. Odiaba leer, escribir y, sobre todas las cosas, "abrir las puertas de su sensibilidad".

Pero, por fortuna, era la última clase de literatura de la semana. El lunes le había tocado, pero él se la había pasado durmiendo y no tenía ni la menor idea sobre lo que habían avanzado.

— Oh mis queridas _palomas…_— comenzó con voz melosa la profesora. Su cabellera era larga y lacia, de color negro con algunas canas. Sus ojos eran diminutos y sus lentes no ayudaban mucho a destacarlos. Su piel tenía unas cuantas arrugas con lo que aparentaba unos cuarenta y ocho años de edad.

Era una mujer bastante extraña, según Syaoran, de un momento a otro andaba soñadora como si flotara en el aire. Llamaba "palomas" a sus estudiantes con su voz maternal pero chillona.

Y, pasados unos minutos, se ponía histérica, su cabellera lacia y larga- como virgen de pueblo- parecía esponjarse y sus pequeños ojitos se volvían de color rojo vivo. Esa voz chillona se transformaba en una voz mucho más varonil que, incluso, la voz de la directora.

En fin, toda una _Hippie_ frustrada.

—Deseo que hallan tenido un hermoso amanecer…— comenzó a pestañar, como si se trataría de la virgen María reencarnada — espero hallan traído sus tareas…— examinó a cada uno de sus alumnos hasta que su mirada cayó sobre el aburrido de Syaoran.

—Más le vale Li haber cumplido-o-o — dijo con el cabello esponjado y los ojos chispeantes. Mientras una víbora parecía ayudarla a sacar veneno del aliento. Terminaba de darle énfasis a las "o" restantes para causar más pánico.

—Traje la tarea— sentenció tranquilamente él muchacho mientras la profesora, y todo el curso, lo miraba sin podérselo creer.

— Oh mi querido _palomillo_— dijo esta mientras su cabellera volvía a alisarse y se acercaba al muchacho con pasos flotantes — no sabes cuánto me alegra oírte decir eso…

Syaoran tuvo que controlar una nausea cuado el extraño perfume a _Patchouly _de la profesora se presento en sus fosas nasales. Aquellos delgados y arrugados dedos tomaron su varonil mejilla mientras la pellizcaba bruscamente.

— ¡Muy bien mis palomas! — sentenció dando brinquitos mientras corría con pasos diminutos hasta su escritorio — ¡los llamaré por lista y quiero que defiendan su tarea!

En conjunto, todos contestaron con un aburrido: "de acuerdo", mientras se escuchaban todas las mochilas abrirse y se extraían los cuadernos.

Syaoran abrió el suyo y observó su tarea.

_¿Qué mierda…?_

— ¡esperen _palomitas_! siento energías muy positivas y profundas de parte del joven Li — decía esto mientras colocaba sus dedos índice a cada costado de su cabeza — me gustaría que él comience con la clase ¿están de acuerdo _palomas_? — dijo con sus ojitos tintineando cual campanita.

— ¡sí! —fue la exclamación de todos mientras giraban sus cabezas para observar a Syaoran.

— Muy bien, adelante _Palomo_ ¡despliega tus alas hasta la libertad espiritual! — Comenzó emocionada mientras abría ambos brazos y los estiraba como si intentara volar — simplemente quiero tu defensa, la poesía la leerás después.

—eh…—titubeó Syaoran con incomodidad, mientras todas las miradas se posaban sobre él — la poesía que elegí es de Jaime Sáenz, un poeta y narrador latinoamericano que murió en… — él trató de descifrar la pulcra letra de Tomoyo, para él era muy complicado entenderla — 1986…

—Oh— musitó la profesora mirándolo de forma analítica.

Syaoran decidió pegar su rostro a la hoja para leerlo con más facilidad y no sentir la mirada de sus compañeros — eh…Yo elegí este poema porque su capacidad de adaptación es _¿sin nata?_ —la profesara puso rostro de interrogación — innata, eso, innata…—la profesora volvió a sonreír como acuerdo — la falta de puntuación es algo de vital importancia, al igual que la falta de estrofas.

La profesara comenzaba a mostrar emoción, y aquello Syaoran lo notó.

¿¡Y cómo la profesora no se iba a emocionar! Si el _palomillo _había utilizado el termino "_estrofa_" en lugar de "_Párrafo", _algo que le pasaba comúnmente a la mayoría de los jóvenes.

—El poeta _canta_, de la vida, existencia, junto a una persona. Se expresa el aspecto romántico en un modo de vivir — la profesora seguía soñadora —.Muchas frases podrían adaptarse a _haikus _— la profesora comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, cosa que asustó a Syaoran.

_¿Qué mierda hago mal? ¿Qué le pasa a esta loca ahora?_

— sobretodo el contexto socio histórico parece no influir en…

—Li, a la dirección ¡AHORA! — la voz de la profesora lo había interrumpido, y parecía que su lacio cabello comenzaba a erizarse como si se quemara.

Él se levantó de su pupitre rápidamente, mientras la profesora hacía lo mismo y se dirigía a la puerta.

Ambos salieron por la misma, indicando que ella se encargaría de llevarlo a su respectivo castigo.

_¿Habrá notado que Tomoyo me hizo la tarea?_

— ¡Por cierto, mis queridas _palomas_, sean _libres_ de _expresar_ sus _emociones_ adolescentes¡ — canturreó con voz soñadora desde el pasillo — mientras llevo a Li a la dirección —prosiguió con furia y veneno.

Las manos arrugadas y delgadas de esta lo tomaron del brazo con brusquedad mientras lo jalaba. Lo jalaba a pesar de que él no presentaba resistencia alguna.

Y siguieron así hasta que la profesora había tocado la puerta de un salón, no el de una dirección.

_¡MIERDA!_

Estaba tocando la puerta del salón B, de seguro para sacar a Tomoyo y también llamarle la atención. El problema era que, posiblemente, Sakura lo vería estando en problemas _de nuevo._

—Pase — Dijo el profesor que pasaba clases con el salón B mientras la profesora asentía y pasaba al aula furiosa jalando a Syaoran.

—KINOMOTO— su voz era la de un carnicero a punto de recibir una nueva vaca — ¡venga conmigo!

Syaoran vio, con terror, que la pequeña castaña miraba sin comprender, mientras todo el mundo se giraba para verla, por curiosidad, y comenzaban a cuchichear cosas como: "¿Quién es? Es la primera vez que lo veo" "creo que es el hermanito de Suzuki" "¿Kinomoto? ¿Acaso existía?"

Sakura se ponía roja mientras se acercaba hasta la violenta profesora con la mirada aterrada, propia de alguien que nunca había hecho nada malo.

_Requete-contra Mierda_

Entonces Syaoran miró a Tomoyo, que los observaba fijamente con esos ojos traviesos y penetrantes.

_¡Maldita Tomoyo!_

¡Claro! ¡Malvada!, él no entendía nada, pero sabía que se estaba acusando a Sakura, su futura novia, de forma injusta.

Ambos fueron jaloneados hasta la dirección, Sakura parecía contener las ganas de llorar en cualquier momento, mientras Syaoran controlaba sus ganas de golpear a la profesora para que dejara de tomar el brazo de Sakura con la misma fuerza con la que lo tomaba a él.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos estuvieran en secretaria, viendo cómo la profesora entraba a la oficina de la directora con la cabellera lacia y canturreando: "le traigo a dos _pillines_ _palomitas_"

Syaoran vio de reojo a Sakura, que se mantenía con el rostro bajo y las manos temblándole.

—Ki…

— ¡ya pueden pasar! — gritó la profesora mientras los jalaba hasta la oficina y ella se iba.

Ambos estaban frente a la directora, que los miraba con reprobación.

—Me lo hubiera imaginado de éste bandolero — dijo con voz fría mientras se refería a Syaoran — pero no de usted Kinomoto.

La forma en la que a Sakura le temblaron las piernas fueron razón suficiente para que Syaoran fuera al ataque.

— ¿puede decirnos qué hacemos aquí? —le dijo él con voz cruda y despectiva.

— ¡como si no lo supieran! — Chilló ella ignorando el tono de Syaoran — ¡miren que presentar la misma tarea es el colmo!

Sakura levantó el rostro confundida, mientras a Syaoran comenzaba a temblarle la ceja izquierda.

_¡Tomoyo de mierda!_

— Ahora los dejaré a solas, para que decidan si compartirán su castigo o me dirán quién es responsable de esto —la profesora miró a Li como si él fuera el directo culpable.

Entonces ésta salió de su oficina, mientras el silencio se hacía pesado entre ambos jóvenes.

—etto… ¿me podría explicar qué está pasando? N-no comprendo bien—dijo Sakura, despertando a Syaoran de sus perturbadores pensares e insultos para con Tomoyo.

—Yo tampoco entiendo — mintió. Y de nuevo lo hizo pésimo, pero Sakura parecía creerle — nuestras tareas deben parecerse en algo.

La observó a los ojos y Sakura pareció ponerse nerviosa.

—de poesía ¿no? — Susurró ella mientras se escondía entre sus cabellos — de seguro escogimos la misma y creen que te copiaste o me copie de ti…

Syaoran sabía que todos creían que él se había copiado de ella.

¡Malvada Tomoyo! Ella se había acercado a él, halagando lo buena amiga que era, indicándole que había tarea y que ella se la había hecho por él. De alguna u otra forma Tomoyo se había copiado la tarea de Sakura y ahora todo sería drama y lagrimas.

—entonces… ¿te gusta la poesía de… —él trató de recordar el nombre del famoso poeta —.Sáenz? —rogó internamente no haberse equivocado.

—Aja — los ojos de Sakura, aún ocultos entre sus cabellos, comenzaron a brillar con admiración y ternura — pero, no sé por qué suena mejor cuando Tóyota lo lee que cuando yo lo leo…

Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente ante la idea de tener tanta confianza con Li hasta el punto de decirle algo que, según ella, era privado.

Además de que parecía que a Li no le agradaba Tóyota.

Syaoran contuvo un quejido de rabia, disgusto y celos. Mientras extraía la hoja de su tarea arrugada del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Y Sakura se sorprendió, cuando escuchó que Li comenzaba a leerla.

_(Sakura)_

—: Una noche en una calle bajo la lluvia en lo alto de la ciudad oscura  
con el ruido a lo lejos  
es seguro que suspirará  
yo suspiraré —

Li tenía el rostro algo rojo, pero aún así leía.

Ella no entendía por qué él lo hacía pero, internamente, se sentía contenta.

Esa poesía nunca sonaba bien cuando ella la leía…

—Tomados de las manos por un gran tiempo en el interior de la arboleda  
sus ojos claros al pasar un cometa—

Y la mirada de ella comenzó a dilatarse, porque, a diferencia de Tóyota, la voz de Syaoran sí era ruda…

— -su cara llegada del mar sus ojos en el cielo mi voz dentro de su voz  
su boca en forma de manzana su cabello en forma de sueño —

Posesiva…

— una mirada nunca vista en cada pupila  
sus pestañas en forma de luz un torrente de fuego  
todo será mío dando volteretas de alegría —

Apasionada…

—me cortaré una mano por cada suspiro suyo me sacaré un ojo por cada sonrisa suya  
me moriré una vez dos veces tres veces cuatro veces mil veces  
hasta morir en sus labios—

_Dulce…_

— con un serrucho me cortaré las costillas para entregarle mi corazón  
con una aguja sacaré a relucir mi mejor alma para darle una sorpresa  
los viernes por la tarde...—

Pero Syaoran calló; porque, posiblemente, veía que Sakura ya no se tapaba el rostro con sus cabellos y tenía su mano temblando y los labios entreabiertos.

Y él comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, junto con ella. Porque sentía una extraña emoción.

La misma emoción que tenía ella en aquellos momentos.

— que… ¿qué sientes cuando lo lees? —preguntó ella perdida en la mirada de él, sin sentir vergüenza ni confusión. Sólo estaba emocionada.

Y Syaoran también estaba emocionado.

—siento… —él titubeo, no por miedo. Sino por falta de concentración, la cercanía de ella le encantaba —. siento la necesidad de tener a _alguien_ cerca…

Y los ojos de Sakura mostraron un poco de tristeza y resignación. Porque sabía lo que vendría, todo el mundo pensaba así.

— y ¿para qué quisieras tener cerca de esa persona? — le preguntó, mientras la vergüenza e inseguridad volvía a invadirla.

Syaoran seguía observándola, fascinado, con su labio inferior temblándole. Porque ahora él se sentía nervioso, porque ella sabría lo que sentía y, posiblemente, no lo sentiría tan puro. Pero sólo a esa pureza él podía llegar, sólo hasta esa pureza él tenía acceso.

—Cre-creo que la quiero cerca para mostrarle…— se sonrojó bastante y bajó la mirada—. para mostrarle hasta donde soy capaz de llegar para mantenerla a mi lado.

Y los ojos de Sakura brillaron con fuerza, su rostro se levantó de golpe y lo observó con mirada infinita.

Y Syaoran se sintió encantado. Porque ella le encantaba cada vez más.

Él no había dicho eso.

Él no había mencionado la palabra "amor".

_Él tenía un verdadero sentimiento._

Porque de nada servia decirlo si no estabas dispuesto a llegar a algún lugar por esa persona. Porque el amor no era una palabra, eran miles de acciones, miles de sentimientos...

_Un estado permanente._

Y se quedó mirándolo más tiempo, sintiéndose a gusto como nunca antes lo había estado.

Porque no tenía miedo, no le daba vergüenza, no le causaba incomodidad.

Quizás Li no comprendía la poesía. Posiblemente él no entendía lo especial que era esa poesía para ella.

Había muchas posibilidades de que él no entendiera ni la mitad de todo lo que ella comprendía o intentaba comprender.

Pero, a pesar de eso.

_Él esta muy cerca de entenderlo…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—: con el aire de la noche cantando una canción me propongo vivir trescientos años  
en su hermosa compañía. —

_Ya sé lo que te gusta… Y cada día sabré algo más…_

_Porque esa es la obligación de un buen novio ¿verdad?_

**Continuara…**

* * *

Muchas gracias a: **Malfoys red-haired lover **(me ayudó a calmarme, ordenar mis ideas y me charló para que me saliera bien) a **hikame** (que estaba dispuesta a pasarme la toallita con agua y hacer de oyente con mis problemas de escritura) y a mi mami (que me compró asiento nuevo para la PC y así mi espalda no sufrió en el momento de escribir).

La poesía NO es mía. Es de: _**Jaime Sáenz**_, y titula: _**En lo alto de la ciudad oscura.**_** Traté de no explicar mucho de ella para que tengan el placer de analizarla a su gusto. **

**Ando en temporada de exámenes, así que agradezco MUCHO sus reviews. En verdad gracias. Por este capi no podré responderlos pero ****las dudas que se presentaron en los reviews**** si fueron respondidas y se encuentran en mi ****perfil****. **


	5. Sus Temores

**La mata pasiones**

Por: Silvita

Nota: CCS no me pertenece…ya todos saben que, en caso de ser mía, yo haría estragos con la serie. Pero la historia sí es mía.

* * *

Las hojas de los árboles caían con cuidado balanceándose en el viento. Arremolinándose, como si danzaran en el aire dispuestas a volar toda la temporada.

_Era otoño, eso era algo bastante claro para no notarlo._

_Y eso…eso le gustaba demasiado. _

_No se quejaba de la vida. Se podía autodenominar una chica feliz, con los clásicos problemas familiares… pero feliz al fin. _

_Ignorar a su madre era muy sencillo._

_Tenía buenos amigos, era alumna modelo, estaba entre las chicas más atractivas de la preparatoria, era culta y lista. No tenía de qué quejarse. _

_Su madre ya lo hacía por las dos._

_Ser tan madura desde corta edad le había hecho cargar con mucho peso, como si ella fuese la encargada de mantener en pie a su familia después de lo sucedido con su padre. Su madre sentía demasiada autocompasión como para darse cuenta que no estaba tomando las riendas del asunto, no estaba controlando la situación como debería haberlo hecho._

_Pero ahora, ahora ella se sentía libre, porque tenía amigos que le creaban un mundo de libertad._

_Y, aceptémoslo, al igual que el otoño, las hojas danzando en el aire y el aroma a canela que se presentaba en la estación…su libertad también le gustaba._

_¿Novio? No, y ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Ya se imaginaba encariñada de alguien y su madre criticando a esa persona, o prohibiéndole verla. Armando toda una novela melodramática de madre estricta y con principios, indicándole que no era bueno ecariñarse. Infundiéndole rencores que ella nunca había tenido hacia nadie, rencores que su madre sí tenía._

_No quería más problemas, estaba tranquila. _

_La pareja era un problema. El cariño podía arrebatarte tu libertad. Y, a Tomoyo Daidouji, NADIE podía quitarle su libertad._

_Mejor ignorar al famoso romance mientras podía._

_Le bastaba con saber que, si lo deseaba, podía conseguir al chico que desease en el momento que quisiese. Eso solía bastar siempre, menos los momentos en los que Yamasaki se pasaba de cariñoso con Chiharu y cierta incomodidad la invadía._

_No sentía envidia, pero sí incomodidad. Incomodidad al pensar que, incluso, una chica tan fuerte como lo era Chiharu necesitara tener un novio. Una chica tan liberal como ella TENÍA un novio. Y no la veía tan fastidiada que digamos…TODO lo contrario; Desde que la ruda de Chiharu se metió al grupo, y se hizo novia de Yamasaki, había comenzado a peinarse unas adorables trenzas._

_Entonces ella dedujo que un novio, no sólo te quitaba tu libertad, si no parte de tus gustos y voluntad también._

_Y quizás, no era "novio" el causante de cambios tan drásticos. Quizás la palabra "romance" era el término correcto para describir semejantes consecuencias, cambios tan extremistas…_

_Ya estaba claro, ella NUNCA se obligaría a encariñarse. Y ya estaba bastante claro que rogaria por nunca sentir algo fuera de la amistad, o la indiferencia, hacia un chico. _

—é_l es Tóyota Suzuki, viene de Alemania, espero sean muy amables con él _—_ había indicado el docente con una gran sonrisa._

— _¡sí!_ —_ contestaron todos con entusiasmo mientras ella había dejado de charlar con Chiharu sólo para observarlo._

—_Me llamo Tóyota Suzuki, será un placer convivir con ustedes _—_ había dicho sonriente y con un tono bastante tosco -propio de un extranjero. _

_No sabía si su tono de voz -o los modales de éste- había sido el causante del suspiro enamorado global dentro del aula. Algunas chicas comenzaban a cuchichear mientras sonreían…_

…_y seguían suspirando._

_¿Y Tomoyo?_

_Tomoyo se negaba a suspirar._

_Los días pasaban tranquilos, las hojas color marrón seguían danzando frente a sus ojos en conjunto con el viento. Cada una de aquellas hojas simbolizaba el tiempo para Tomoyo._

_Porque esas hojas danzaban dolorosamente lento en los descansos. Y, luego, esas mismas hojas revoloteaban fuera del edificio violentamente gracias al aire casi helado que las empujaba._

_Tomoyo lo sabía y no le agradaba descubrirlo._

_Descubrir que las hoja pasaban lentos cuando Suzuki no estaba a su vista en el descanso._

_Y sabía que pasaban velozmente porque las horas utilizadas para observarlo en clases -horas que deberían ser invertidas en atender el curso- pasaban demasiado rápido para su gusto, al igual que las hojas que observaba afuera desde la ventana._

_¿Lo terrible de todo esto?_

_Que él parecía pasar de ella, y eso no lo toleraba._

_Antes de que entrara Chiharu al grupo, sólo era ella y "los chicos", sus amigos. Y, al ser la única chica, se le prestaba bastante atención y se la tomaba mucho en cuenta._

_Pero no, Suzuki pasaba de ella como si fuera invisible._

— _¿qu-qué hiciste?_ —_ Un día él titubeo sonrojado. Era normal que tuviera ese rostro desconcertado después de haber recibido un beso sorpresivo en los labios._

_Y Tomoyo tampoco tenía una respuesta a su acción._

_¿Qué hacía? _

_Ella hacía lo que quería, como siempre…_

— _¿No lo sabe?_ —_ dijo conteniendo las ganas de soltar una rabieta dolorosa ante el discreto rechazo que él le había dado con su tono. Pero ella nunca se saldría de control, porque era madura, culta y lista _—_eso es lo que hago… ¿o no es del club de química?_

_Ni ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo pero debía, de alguna forma, justificarse. Y no de la manera cursi en la que podía hacerlo._

Me gusta Suzuki.

—_sí pero… ¿qué tiene que ver?_ —_ dijo él, muerto de vergüenza, rogando por que su cuerpo no le fallara temblando._

—_Que me gustan los estudiosos_—_ sentenció ella fingiendo coquetería nunca antes utilizada._

— _¿sólo por eso?_

—_sí, sólo por eso._

_Y él se fue._

_El rechazo nunca pudo asimilarlo, nunca pudo tolerarlo._

_Cumplió la mentira que le había dicho. Y comenzó a coquetear con los alumnos ejemplares, comúnmente conocidos como nerd._

_Que a Suzuki no se le subiera a la cabeza_

_Que Suzuki no se imaginara cosas cursis pero verdaderas_

_Que Suzuki no se enterara que a ella le dolía_

_Entonces Tomoyo cambió, y se volvió coqueta, comenzó a perseguir a _esa_ clase de chicos. Sólo para que Suzuki se enterara._

_Para que su corazón no supiera que estaba dolido._

_Porque Tomoyo solía obtener lo que quería, y no pudo tolerar el rechazo que su padre le había dado. Tampoco podía tolerar el rechazo de ahora._

_Por fortuna sus nuevas costumbres no perjudicaban su imagen gravemente. Los nerds quedaban tan soñados y nerviosos que sabía que, si se lo contaban a alguien, nadie les creería._

_Y eso Tomoyo lo sabía…_

_Algo que la ayudaba bastante era que sus amigos no parecían molestos de nada. Incluso le pedían que coqueteara con el club de matemáticas- que hacía trabajos prácticos con una semana de anticipación- para que ellos resultaran también favorecidos de las nuevas actitudes de ella._

_Le agradaba mucho que, mientras su madre de la pasaba infundiendo terror contra el genero masculino; advirtiéndole lo _malditos_ que eran, indicándole que nunca les tuviera confianza; ella se la pasaba acosándolos y causando que estos temblaran como hoja seca. _

_Como las hojas secas de otoño que ahora mismo bailaban frente a ella._

_¿Cuál había sido la mayor ventaja de todo eso?_

— _¡¿podrías, de una vez, dejar de atacar a esos chicos?_ —_ le gritó Tóyota un día, sin poder ocultar su enfado, su japonés había mejorado y sus palabras no sonaban tan gruesas como la primera vez que entró a clases. Tomoyo se atrevía a decir que Tóyota Suzuki era tenor, y el mejor tenor que había oído_—_ ¡su único crimen fue estudiar!_

— _¿celos?_ —_ preguntó con mofa Tomoyo, aunque rogaba que fuese cierto _

— _¡sí! ¡Estoy celoso de que nadie me preste atención en el club de química! Cuando les comento de algún descubrimiento científico hecho en Alemania, alguna noticia, algún articulo interesante NADIE me escucha. ¡Porque todos andan alucinando contigo! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque, casualmente, atacaste a todos mis conocidos!_ —_ Tomoyo nunca antes lo había oído de esa forma, un tono entre furioso y desesperado._

— _¿celoso de que no le halla atacado tanto como a ellos?_ —_ preguntó con mofa. Para que a él nunca se le pasara por la cabeza que a ella aún le dolía._

— _¡por su puesto que sí!_ —_ exclamó él _

…_y Tomoyo no se esperaba esa respuesta._

— _¡no quiero ser uno de tu montón, Daidouji quiero ser tu excepción!_

_Y Tomoyo se mantuvo inexpresiva, sin podérselo creer_

_Había ganado…_

_Se había borrado el rechazo…_

_Las hojas de otoño ya no caían con tanta frecuencia y su corazón comenzaba a latir como si aquella estación se hubiera vuelto eterna._

—_Suzuki ¿puedo recogerlo después de su reunión de química? _—_ soltó como si nada. Lo dijo sin nervios o sin emoción. Su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza y la neutralidad era lo único aceptable para ella en aquellos momentos._

— _¿por qué me preguntas eso?_

—_porque quiero recogerlo, y quiero salir con usted después de eso…_

— _¡No! ¡No es justo! Se supone que yo debería invitarte_—_ sentenció como si fuese incorrecto, aunque con un tono bastante cercano a lo infantil._

—_está bien, entonces puede invitarme a salir cuando lo vaya a recoger._

— _¡eso haré!_

_Y la lucha por invitar al otro a salir primero se había vuelto ya una costumbre, una costumbre que duró muchos meses…_

_Las hojas de los árboles ya no caían, pero Tomoyo se encontraba tan contenta como si el otoño perdurara toda esa vida._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Sus temores **

Yupi, Yuju y más "yupis"

Si su alma podría salírsele del pecho era más que seguro que una masa incolora y voluble se encontraría danzando por las calles.

Pero su alegría se conformaba con danzar en su interior mientras más ganas insoportables por brincar de felicidad en plena acera se hacían presentes.

No podía esperar porque ya fuera mañana…

_-"por lo visto Kinomoto y Li quieren `compartir´ el castigo"-_

Y él contuvo su sonrisa y el "_Oh sí_" que amenazaba salir de su garganta el momento en el que la directora había dicho eso. Aunque se sentía algo culpable al ver la cara pálida de Sakura…

_Mañana le preguntaré si pasó algo malo en su casa. _

Aja… ¿ya había mencionado que él estaba ansioso porque ya fuera mañana?

_Que ya sea mañana… _

La travesura de su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, la iba a pasar por alto. No sólo por el hecho de poder pasar tiempo a solas con Sakura Kinomoto, si no también porque no era conveniente regañar a su mejor amiga.

Ella sospechaba bastante y él tenía que dar una buena explicación –posiblemente recurriendo a la mentira- para no tener que dejar a la luz sus rosados pensamientos.

_Que pronto sea mañana…y pasado._

El reclamarle a Tomoyo lo sucedido con respecto a la tarea de literatura sólo causaría que Tomoyo le preguntara cosas para zafarse. Lo mejor era permanecer como si nada pasara. Como si él no supiera que ella sabe algo y como si Tomoyo no supiera que él prefería hacerse al despistado.

_Pasado mañana…_

Y que fuera el siguiente día y el siguiente del siguiente, el siguiente del siguiente del siguiente…

Estaba deseoso y feliz…

_Tengo tantas ganas de existir_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_(Tóyota)_

— ¡¿estas castigada? —exclamó el muchacho de cabellera rubia con la sorpresa a flor de piel.

—Aja…— susurró quedito Sakura. Su rostro se mantenía calculador, en vez de aterrado como cualquier otro que la conociera hubiera creído.

— ¿por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó él mientras manejaba su bicicleta con Sakura tras él— para estar castigada no te veo tan aterrada como creía.

—es que…— ella dudó cómo explicarlo, prefirió obviar el tema sensible del asunto puesto que no aseguraba que la amabilidad de Tóyota siguiera en el ambiente—.no hice nada, parece que Li y yo presentamos una tarea muy parecida— Tóyota frunció el ceño con desconfianza— la directora pensó que nos copiamos y nos castigó.

— ¿tarea de qué? — preguntó cortadamente.

—De literatura, parece que Li y yo defendimos la misma poesía— dijo ella ignorando como los cabellos rubios de su amigo se crispaban— Qué coincidencia ¿no?

Tóyota no le dirigió la vista, bufó molesto analizando cómo Li había planeado todo eso.

Ese tipo actuaba rápido, tan rápido que lo sorprendía y aterraba a la vez. No sólo era un chico de "otro mundo" en la preparatoria, si no también era de un curso distinto a Sakura y de gustos MUY diferentes a los de su mejor amiga.

¿Li metido en la poesía? Eso, sin duda, era para matarse de la risa. La inteligencia emocional de aquel sin vergüenza era más baja que la de Adolf Hitler, podía dar su alemana alma a que todo era un engaño. Sakura de seguro había escrito un buen trabajo, era imposible que Li pudiera escribir, siquiera, algo "parecido" para que se los acusara de copiar.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntarle a su mejor amiga si era esa la razón por la cual ella estaba tan distraída y pensativa.

Y Sakura pareció agradecer esa distracción de parte de él.

Una suave brisa comenzó a soplar, llevando con ella muchos pétalos de muchas tonalidades rosa. Tóyota se distrajo un poco gracias a esto, y pensó que todo aquello hubiera sido muy romántico…

_Si Tomoyo hubiera estado a mi lado._

Pero la amistad de Sakura también ayudaba a favorecer aquel ambiente.

— ¿Tóyota…— susurró Sakura dejándose llenar por la brisa y sus pensamientos- .tú crees que soy linda?

Tóyota estaba tan ensoñado con el grato perfume del viento que no se detuvo a pensar por qué Sakura le había preguntado eso.

—Claro Sakurita, eres preciosa— contestó tranquilamente mientras ésta sonreía.

—Bien— susurró contenta

—bien…— continuó él.

Hubiera dicho algo más o, de no haberlo hecho, disfrutado más de la tranquilidad de la tarde. Pero sintió un fuerte impacto en su cabeza, lo que causó que cayera, junto con su bicicleta y Sakura, al suelo.

Okay ¿se estaba volviendo un torpe o qué? Era la primera vez que se caía de una bicicleta dos veces en la semana y, para mal de males, con Sakura tras él.

_¿Serán las hormonas?_

—auch…— se quejó la castaña sorprendida mientras se sobaba la rodilla.

A Tóyota aún le sorprendía el repentino impacto contra su cabeza, el causante de aquella falta de equilibrio de su parte.

Con una manó toco la zona craneana adolorida y algo se pegó en ésta.

Sorprendido, alejó su mano, y aquella cosa pegada a su piel se había estirado conforme la jalaba.

—oh, oh—Susurró pálido— chicle…

¡Dios! Alguien le había lanzado chicle en SU cabellera.

Sintió que se desmayaría, pero giró su vista rápidamente al sentir una mirada sobre él. Li lo observaba desde los arbustos- que separaban su calle con la otra- con una sonrisa macabra.

Él, él le había lanzado aquella goma de mascar a su bien cuidado y atractivo cabello. Él había hecho que se cayeran de la bicicleta y ahora Sakura se quejaba y no tardaría en sonreírle con cariño mientras soltaría un dulce: "Tóyota, andas algo atolondrado ¿verdad?".

Su cabello…su lacio cabello claro; ahora estaba ultrajado por un chicle rosado. Su increíble look de chico extranjero, y por ello rubio, había sido arruinado.

¿Venganza? Si Li quería guerra…

_La va a tener…_

Porque nadie se podía pasar de listo con Sakura y, mucho menos, podía atentar contra su cabellera.

_(Syaoran)_

Rabia y celos acompañados de un poco de consuelo.

El panorama se había vuelto pesadamente romántico y tranquilo hace unos minutos. Él se había dejado "llevar" por la brisa soñando que podía compartir ese momento con su futura novia. Soñando que podía leerle a Sakura Kinomoto algo de poesía entre aquella brisa, viéndola sonreír y susurrarle algunas palabras de afecto.

_Ella estaría condenadamente atractiva con ropa favorecedoramente a la moda…_

Sí, eso también. Soñando todas las cosas que podía soñar con respecto a su "no novia".

Pero aquello había acabado, puesto que…

_-claro Sakurita, eres preciosa-_

Al escuchar eso se le desencajo una ceja, luego buscó de dónde provenía esa voz…Y vio a Suzuki con SU novia o, mejor dicho, con su futura novia.

¡_Mía_! ¡Mía! _¡MÍA!_

Parecía maniaco con la ceja temblándole frenéticamente. Los ritmos alocados de su corazón, y cada vena de su cuerpo, le exigían venganza. Venganza porque sólo él (el futuro novio en cuestión), podía llamar "preciosa" a Sakura (la deseada futura novia).

Y sólo se le ocurrió…

_¡Mascar un puto chicle y lanzárselo a esa maldita y llamativa cabeza rubia!_

Y no se sintió muy orgulloso cuando Sakura cayó al suelo y, por lo tanto, lastimado. No había previsto que su lanzamiento podría haber sido brusco y…

_Que Suzuki se dejaría caer con bici y todo._

Pero cuando Tóyota lo notó él no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír socarrona y macabramente.

Sabía qué significaba eso.

_Una guerra_

¿Y él?

_Yo NO la voy a perder._

Porque, como buen futuro novio que era tenía el derecho, y la obligación, de sentir celos. Estaba claro, Suzuki no estaba de su parte. NADIE estaría de su parte. Nadie lo estaría porque nadie lo comprendería en caso de que él lo contara.

_Y no lo voy a contar…_

Y nunca lo haría, porque era muy receloso con la nueva sensibilidad que despertaba en él. Le gustaba demasiado sentirse así como para embarrarla contándole a alguien sobre lo que sentía.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_(Tóyota)_

— au-u-u-uch — él se quejaba cual niño, mientras un joven de sonrisa tranquila y cabellera gris pasaba un peine por la parte afectada — au-u-u-uch— seguía quejándose mientras Touya Kinomoto observaba todo aquello -desde un rincón de la habitación- y suspiraba fastidiado mientras Sakura se encontraba algo distraída observando la triste, pero graciosa, escena.

— ¿qué pasó primito? — preguntó Yukito mientras acercaba las tijeras a la zona rosada entremezclada con cabellos rubios.

Tóyota bufó con furia y luego volvió a quejarse de dolor.

— Ya lo dije— dijo conteniendo su irritación — perdí el equilibrio y caí de la bicicleta, impacté contra el suelo donde, de seguro, había un malvado chicle esperando atacarme… auch.

—Deja de dramatizar _reilon_, y también de quejarte— advirtió el mayor de los Kinomoto sin paciencia— casi pareces niña…

—au-u-u-ch— era como si Tóyota estuviera programado para ignorar las irritaciones de Touya.

— Con algo de suerte, podré cortarte sin que se note primito— comentó Yukito como si fuera una gran noticia.

— ¿co-con _algo_ de suerte dices? — Titubeo Tóyota con palidez— ¡no se tiene que notar! ¡ni siquiera con mala suerte! — chillo más como suplica que como enojo.

— no te asustes Tóyota, quizás te lo mereces— dijo su primo manteniendo su tranquila sonrisa. El joven rubio lo observó con rostro de incomprendido cachorro— vamos primo, te conozco tan bien que de seguro este chicle es alguno que botaste al suelo de camino a la preparatoria. No quiero ni imaginar la cantidad de personas que tuvieron que quitarse tus chicles de la suela de sus zapatos diariamente.

Tanto Sakura como Touya asintieron, y Tóyota también lo hubiera considerado si no fuera que…

_¡Ese maldito chicle NO era mío y NO estaba en el suelo!_

Pero esto era guerra fría señores, nadie se enteraría de lo que, en realidad, había sucedido.

— ¿a qué hora es tu castigo Sakurita? — preguntó él distraídamente, ignorando los rostros sorprendidos de su primo y Touya ante la noticia dada de forma inconciente.

— a la siete ¿por? — ella también parecía haber olvidado que su hermano no sabía del castigo.

— nada…sólo estoy pensando en sustituir la goma de mascar por otra cosa…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_(Syaoran)_

_¡Maldigo a todo este podrido mundo!_

Sep, de nuevo Syaoran Li odiaba al mundo en su totalidad

_¿Qué nunca leyeron "la basura al basurero y el amor al compañero"?_

Todo indicaba que alguien en Tomoeda no respetaba las leyes de limpieza por las mañanas.

_Sin duda el responsable las va a pagar_

Sí, las iba a pagar. Porque él se encontraba ahora cojeando de camino al colegio, sosteniéndose su adolorida frente.

_¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué hoy que estaré a solas con Sakura por una hora entera?_

¿Lo sucedido? Simple:

Syaoran Li salio radiante de su departamento. Desayunó yogurt con frutas y arroz. A él mismo le sorprendió descubrir que: mal desayuno no era.

Se alistó muy bien, practicó sus sonrisas frente al espejo desde ¿las cinco de la madrugada? Ni él sabía. Sólo sabía que estaba ansioso por despertar y el dormir se le había hecho muy difícil ante su ansiedad.

Trató de que su vestimenta no fuera tan tenebrosa…

…_y cool _

Como la que solía usar, para que Sakura no se sintiera incomoda. Procuró usar shampoo para su pelo y se cepilló cinco veces los dientes.

Y se encontraba caminando, tranquilo pero ansioso. Quería ser el primero en llegar al castigo para recibir a Sakura, pero tampoco quería verse tan desesperado.

Y, de un momento a otro, terminó desparramado en el suelo. Con los brazos estirados adelante y su frente en contacto con el duro pavimento.

Sí, desde el incidente del chicle él observaba muy bien el suelo, Syaoran Li no era de lo que se equivocaban más de una vez. Él veía el suelo limpio y de un momento al otro resbaló. Tuvo que despegarse, de la suela de sus zapatos, la cáscara de un banano

_¡Un maldito plátano!_

Aja, un plátano, a esas horas de la mañana y en Tomoeda.

_¡Alguien lo lanzó justo antes de que lo pisara!_

Y de seguro Syaoran Li ya andaba desvariando o imaginando cosas

_¡Lo digo en serio!_

O quizás no estaba desvariando, ni imaginando, nada…

_Mi cabeza…_

Ya se había descubierto que no había aprendido a gatear bien, de lo contrario habría caído con los brazos flexionados en el suelo para evitar el impacto.

Y ahora de seguro su visión era aun más patética de la que se imaginaba. Su pierna le dolía y seguía tocando su frente rezando porque no estuviera sangrando. Pero ni eso lograría evitar que él llegara temprano a la preparatoria para ver a Sakura.

_Sakura Kinomoto…novia de Syaor…_

Ni terminar la frase mentalmente pudo, una rama impactó contra su rostro con violencia.

— ¡qué mierda…!— él observó por los costados, nadie estaba cerca. Él no había chocado contra la rama de ese árbol, la rama le había impactado directo en la boca y ahora trataba de escupir algunas hojas.

Era como si alguien estuviera tras el árbol y hubiera jalado una rama a su lado para, luego, soltarla y que esta chocara contra el primer idiota que pasara por ahí.

Syaoran Li observó furioso el gran árbol en todas sus dimensiones, pero no encontraba al posible responsable.

Cojeando, tomando su frente con la palma de una mano, y escupiendo algunas hojas, se dirigió al instituto firmemente…

_Esto no puede empeorar…_

O eso creía él…

_(Sakura)_

Para cuando entró al curso, con la resignación a flor de piel, Syaoran Li aún no se encontraba presente.

_Talvez no venga…_

Concluyó con un poco de alegría, pero a la vez con decepción.

Se encontraba "algo" incomoda. Incomoda porque hace dos años que no conversaba con un chico, y Syaoran Li parecía no avergonzarse de estar a su lado.

_Si no vino, quizás es porque no le agrada estar con migo, o que lo vean con a mi lado._

No podía culparlo, él era un chico popular, con una reputación y gran circulo social. Ella sólo era una chica tímida que trataba de protegerse a sí misma haciéndose pasar por un chico.

Pero algo no se podía negar, y era que Syaoran Li resultó ser algo muy distinto a lo que ella imaginaba. Hace dos años él ni la miraba, pasaba a su lado y ni siquiera se espantaba de su patética y camuflada presencia.

Nada, sólo no la notaba.

Y de la nada él aparece, aparece constantemente. Primero trata de hablarle cuando ella está con el profesor de arte (a lo que ella no tardó en salir a correr), luego escapando de su clase de matemáticas y entrando al baño de chicas por error, luego golpeando a Takashi Mayasaki.

_Me… ¿me protegió acaso?_

Ella no lo sabía, él la había alejado de Mayasaki de forma protectora, pero ella no lo entendía.

Y luego la tarea…

Estaba claro, más claro que el agua. Syaoran Li…

_Tiene mucha moral_

Y eso la hizo sentirse avergonzada consigo misma por las muchas veces que lo creyó un superficial.

Él era algo extraño: Balbuceaba muchas veces y siempre estaba rojo.

_De seguro anda un poco enfermo…_

También era bastante atolondrado y algo "nervioso". Pero todo aquello no afectaba al hecho de que él parecía ser alguien muy bondadoso.

La había empujado en la cafetería, sí. Pero tampoco podía culparlo, ella hacía muy bien de chica -o chico- invisible y él tenía sus propios problemas.

Lo malo de entablar amistad con Syaoran Li era la reputación de éste, y de ella.

La gente comenzaría a prestarle atención, tarde o temprano descubrirían que era una chica. Tóyota también era muy sociable, pero él sabía evitar que los vieran juntos o preguntaran de ella. Él hacía todo eso porque la quería y la cuidaba, porque sabía lo que le había pasado.

_Pero…hasta ahora yo no sé qué fue lo que le pasó a él._

Nunca le quiso decir por qué había dejado Alemania, y Yukito tampoco se lo dijo. Tóyota ocultaba algo, era demasiado obvio para no darse cuenta.

Y muchos puntos se los ganaba su hermano, que era sumamente suspicaz y cada vez que algo no cuadraba, en los relatos de Tóyota sobre Alemania, a su hermano le saltaba la curiosidad.

_Mi hermano no tolera no saber del pasado de Tóyota, como él suele cuidarme mi hermano no sabe si confiar en él, no sabe a qué atenerse._

Y Yukito también se lo había dicho una vez:

_- por favor Sakurita, procura no admirar de nuevo girasoles cada vez que pases por la florería-_

_-eso lo pone triste ¿lo Haras, verdad Sakurita?-_

Y ella no quería lastimar a Tóyota, por eso, al igual que otras veces, era muy obediente.

Desde que se hizo mejor amiga de Tóyota, y lo autodenominó su apoyo, lo veía nostálgico algunas veces. Habían días en los que ella iba a recogerlo a su departamento, Yukito la dejaba entrar hasta su habitación y lo observaba echado y quieto sobre la cama, observando a la nada, rendido en la melancolía; así era hasta que él notaba que ella estaba presente y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

Con ella él siempre andaba contento, pero no solía verlo así en compañía de otros. Química era lo único que lo entusiasmaba fuera de la amistad que tenían ambos. Fuera de eso…nada más.

_Hasta ese día…_

Sí, ese día. Cuando comenzó a verlo más sonriente y un poco más alejado. Ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella pero sí estaba mucho más alegre, todo el tiempo lo veía tararear y se la pasaba merodeando por los salones de música.

Ella sospechó que él comenzaba a tocar algún instrumento, por eso andaba tan contento. Pero si hubiera sido eso, se lo hubiera contado ¿verdad?

Pasó el tiempo, ella se encontraba feliz, su mejor amigo se encontraba más alegre, ya no solían volver al edificio juntos ni salían los sábados por la tarde, pero seguían siendo amigos…

_Y él estaba más dichoso que nunca._

Pero llegó el día en el que acabó todo…

Tóyota había llegado a su departamento a muy altas horas de la noche un día de sábado. Su hermano lo dejó entrar a regañadientes pero a él pareció no importarle.

Terminaron hablando en su habitación y ella notó como la tristeza lo embargaba, seguía sonriente y tranquilo, pero sus ojos grises parecían contener una tormenta.

_-me alejé de alguien muy importante…-_

_- descuida Sakurita, estoy muy bien. Simplemente…me encontraba tan dichoso con tu amistad, y la presencia de esta persona, que había olvidado por completo lo que era estar triste-_

_- tranquila, no te preocupes…además te tengo a ti ¿verdad? Si estamos juntos ninguno volverá a sufrir en vano-_

Y esas palabras le resultaron muy importantes…

¿Sufrir en vano? Lo entendía, pero no lo comprendía. Aun así no dejó solo a Tóyota en todo ese tiempo. No iba a dejar que él volviera a echarse en su cama y mirara al vacío con esa tormenta en la mirada. No iba a dejarlo.

No entendía qué había pasado en Alemania, tampoco entendía qué había pasado en Japón. Y tampoco exigiría explicaciones, porque esa era la manera en la que lo apoyaba. Lo apoyaba silenciosamente y él parecía agradecérselo.

_Porque esto que siento es amistad_

No existía un manual para ser el mejor amigo. No existía una forma clara para saber cómo reaccionar ante los problemas ajenos. Ser amigo era eso, saber cómo comportarte dependiendo de la persona.

Tóyota sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor, y ella sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor.

_Tengo que ponerme a limpiar el aula, Tóyota madrugó para ayudarme a despertar…_

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Cuando despertó y salio de su habitación ajetreada, ya tenía a Tóyota y Touya en la cocina, preparándole un desayuno. Su mejor amigo le sonreía, y le decía que se apurara para no llegar tarde al castigo, porque sería muy…

_¿Divertido?_

Le dijo que sería divertido, y Sakura no encontraba diversión alguna.

Era una fortuna que su hermano no se encontrara enfadado por el castigo, eso la hubiera puesto de los nervios.

_A mal paso darle prisa_

Li no llegaría, y tampoco era que importase mucho. Ella no lo acusaría, se lo debía, se lo debía por ser tan amable a pesar de que ella le hubiera escapado la primera vez que él pareció querer hablarle.

_Li es muy…_

— ¡perdón por llegar tarde! — se escuchó el terrible grito, y Sakura acompañó aquel grito con el suyo tras ver la figura que había mencionado esto.

_(Syaoran)_

Sí, de seguro no estaba nada bello…

_Estoy hecho un desastre_

Nada, nada, nada hermoso…

_¡Pero llegué! JA, llegué aunque el destino no quería, JA_

Y lo peor era que parecía sentirse orgulloso de que su nariz estuviera hinchada, su frente estuviera sangrando, uno de sus dientes se viera verde gracias a una hoja pegada en éste, estuviera parado sólo de un pie, su ropa estuviera sucia, su cabellera con algo parecido a un nido encima…

_Llegué, llegué, llegué ¡destino no te necesito!_

—Dios… ¿qué te pasó? — susurró Sakura tras soltar ese inevitable grito y ahora cubría su boca con una de sus manos.

Syaoran pareció dejar de hablar consigo mismo, porque su mirada pasó de estar orgullosa a algo confundida.

—eh…tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes—sólo pudo decir.

En realidad tenía planeado decir…

_¡El infierno se me cayó encima, pero no me dejé aplastar! JAJAJÁ_

Pero Sakura lo creería más demente de lo que ya lo creía…

—y-ya veo…pensé que no vendrías— él la escuchó decir aquellas palabras de forma frágil y apenada. Levantó la mirada para no perder detalle de ninguno de sus rasgos.

Sakura Kinomoto seguía siendo bonita, incluso más linda que ayer. Ella parecía no pensar en deshacerse del gorro que la cubría en conjunto con sus cabellos, y tampoco parecía querer dejar de portar alguna clase de jean viejo en combinación con una blusa holgada con otra blusa de manga larga por dentro.

Él casi se atraganta. Como si su corazón hubiera decidido subir por su garganta para salir por su boca y pegarse a Sakura Kinomoto para siempre.

Quiso decirle muchas cosas:

_Nunca perdería la oportunidad de estar contigo_

_Siempre quiero estar a tu lado_

_No quiero que pienses eso de mí_

_Prometo que…_

—Oh no…espera— sólo dijo ella, con algo de susto, al observar la sangre en su frente, y corrió hasta el botiquín de emergencias colgando en la esquina. —parecería que te hubiera atropellado un camión…—Sakura Kinomoto empezó a sacar agua oxigenada y vio la cabellera de su acompañante—…un camión con nidos dentro—apuntó más para sí misma, mientras Syaoran se perdía en la preocupación de su mirada—eh…etto…toma—dijo ella con vergüenza, mientras le pasaba una bola blanca de algodón bañado en agua.

A Syaoran le hubiera matado de gusto que ella tuviera la confianza de acercarse y curarlo ella misma. Pero se limitó con contentarse con la simple preocupación y dejar de lado que…

—no veo bien mi frente ¿me ayudarías? — okay, Syaoran Li no se iba a contentar _solamente_ con la preocupación de Sakura.

Ella puso rostro de incomodidad. La simple idea de tener contacto con un chico le hacía volar la cabeza y querer salir gritando.

Ambos tragaron saliva en signo de nerviosismo, y cada uno parecía mostrar plena confianza en su fe.

—e-está bien ¿puedes sentarte?

Syaoran asintió cual perro domado. Y tomó asiento en aquella aula desabitada mientras colocaba su mochila en el asiento contiguo.

Aquel era su castigo de ese día, pulir los pupitres y limpiar por completo el aula de música. Mañana no sabían cuál sería, pero también sería un castigo de una hora, y tendría que ser entre los dos.

¿Castigo? Si no fuera porque Sakura terminaba perjudicada Syaoran Li se haría castigar siempre.

Sintió cómo la delgada mano de su futura novia se acercaba a su rostro y comenzaba a pasar, con demasiada suavidad, aquel algodón sobre su herida.

A él ni siquiera le dolía, y Sakura Kinomoto parecía sufrir el dolor por el que él debería pasar ya que no dejaba de temblar en signo de pánico.

Pánico por tocarlo, y pánico por lastimarlo más.

Con semejante regalo tras tanta tortura de camino a clases, Syaoran Li comenzaba a creer que Tomoyo Daidouji le había hecho todo aquello, con la sencilla visión de que Sakura Kinomoto lo atendería luego.

Luego tachó la idea, según Tomoyo, la imagen de él con heridas no le...

_No le conviene ¿Quién modelará?_

Volvió a tachar la idea, él YA NO iba modelar. Parecía que Tomoyo lo controlara telepáticamente desde su casa, y eso no lo podía tolerar.

_Nadie va a manipularme en pleno idilio_

Y Syaoran Li se le quedo viendo a Sakura Kinomoto, la forma en la que ella hacía muecas mientras lo atendía, la forma en que sus delgados dedos temblaban sobre su piel. Sus ojos cristalinos envueltos en pánico e incomodidad, la forma en la que inconcientemente se mordía el labio por los nervios…

_Demonios…_

Y Syaoran Li se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya no sólo la veía como una chica hermosa. Porque tuvo deseos de quitar aquella delicada mano que separaba sus rostros y acercarse más a ella.

Ya lo imaginaba, se acercaría a ella lentamente, y comenzaría a rosar inconcientemente su nariz con la de ella, luego acariciaría su mejilla con una de sus manos y acariciaría suavemente aquellos rosados y deliciosos labios con los suyos.

—si te lastimo me dices ¿sí? —la frase de ella lo sacó de sus cursis pensares— no soy buena en estas cosas y…

—lo haces de maravilla—apuntó él semi-atontado, mientras un gran sonrojo se presentaba en su piel -y aquello ocasionaba que ella también se sonrojara.

— Etto…disculpa Li— Sakura dudaba, sus ojos se escondían de los de muchacho que comenzó a prestar atención a sus palabras— quería…quería darte las gracias por…por lo de Takashi.

Syaoran se vio confundido, pero luego recordó cuando golpeó a Mayasaki por defenderla.

—Sé que de seguro tenías razones ajenas a mí, pero igual…gracias — Sakura lo miró a los ojos, aunque su piel brillara de lo roja que estaba y su voz se perdía. Sakura Kinomoto sabía que, cuando se daba gracias, lo mínimo que se podía hacer era ver a los ojos.

Y Syaoran podría haberle contestado de mil y un formas:

_Yo quiero defenderte_

_No me cabe la idea de que te lastimen_

_No me gusta verte asustada_

Pero no lo hizo, porque era muy pronto.

— mis razones eran por ti — pero talvez él no entendía el concepto de "pronto". Sakura Kinomoto lo observó entre confundida y sorprendida— digo…—y los nervios florecían en su cerebro cual margaritas, y lo dejaban bastante bobo y adormilado— nunca hay que lastimar a una chica…yo te empujé sin querer hace unos días, estamos a mano…

Y Sakura tenía ganas de sonreír, pero los nervios de tener a Li cerca no le daban mucho campo cerebral para tener reacciones que no fueran sonrojarse o balbucear.

— Yo…— ella no sabía qué decir, sólo optó por acercarse al rostro del muchacho para colocar aquella crema desinfectante sobre algunas áreas afectadas en aquellos rasgos masculinos.

Pero esta cercanía había tomado por sorpresa al muchacho más "cool" del colegio, quien sólo optó por agarrarse del borde de la mesa contigua que, ante el brusco intento de agarre, se volcó al piso.

La mochila de Syaoran cayó al suelo y muchos de sus objetos personales también. Sakura dio un brinco del susto sin terminar de colocar la crema, y Syaoran tuvo ganas de quemar todos los muebles.

—pe-perdón…—susurró éste, mientras se levantaba estrepitosamente del asiento y se acercaba a su mochila para recoger algunas de sus cosas. Sakura hizo lo mismo, y lo ayudó a recoger algunos cuadernos.

_Soy un boludo_

—Soy un…torpe—escupió con desgano, mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza y le pasaba algunos bolígrafos desparramados en el suelo.

—No hay problema, yo siempre hago caer un montón de cosas…—le susurró ella tranquilamente mientras él colocaba -por no decir arrojaba- sus objetos dentro de su mochila— toma…— le pasó una goma de borrar creyendo que era el ultimo objeto en el suelo, Syaoran asintió mientras lo guardaba y comenzaba a cerrar el broche de su mochila —ah, no te olvides tu…

Syaoran se giró para ver el objeto agarrado, y ambos se pusieron de piedra.

_¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!_

—etto…no olvides tu… ¿labial? — le dijo ella con cierta incomodidad, pasándole el pequeño objeto con bastante delicadeza.

_¡Eres un tarado Syaoran Li, un puto tarado!_

¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué mentira podría ocurrírsele?

_a) El labial es de una chica con la que me prendí ayer._

_b) Me lo encontré de camino a casa, y suelo quedarme con todo lo que encuentro sin importarme su cantidad de bacterias o a qué género se inclina._

_c) Soy travesti._

Claro, un labial pálido nunca falta en los cosméticos de cualquier muchacha o travesti.

¿Otra _genial_ excusa?

_d) ¡Eh, es de Tomoyo! Y me pidió que se lo guardara._

Claro, como los labios de Tomoyo SIEMPRE están pintados de color piel en vez de rojo rubí…

¿Qué tal decir la verdad?

_e) Soy un maniaco psicópata que revisó tus cosas y, por pura inercia, me quedé con uno de tus objetos personales para cuidarlo y atesorarlo, justamente como me hubiera gustado hacer con la goma de mascar que tu mascaste antes y que casi me mata._

Borremos la idea de ser honesto.

Pero, en estos casos, es necesario mentir rápido para que la muchacha no sospeche.

— gra-gracias, es mío…

¡Qué inteligente resultó ser nuestro protagonista!

—Bueno…si estaba en tu mochila debe ser tuyo—apuntó Sakura con algo de incomodidad, mientras terminaba de pasarle el objeto y luego miraba a un costado de la habitación por puro nerviosismo.

Era ya obvio que Syaoran Li debía seguir explicando la situación antes de que Sakura lo creyera "rarito" o, en el peor de los casos, reconociera su propio labial con el pasar de los segundos.

—Sí, veras…tengo los labios muy…—y él se distrajo con los labios suaves y colorados de ella — ¡rojos! ¡Sí, rojos! Y bueno…a mis amigos les gusta molestarme por eso….entonces decidí utilizar este labial pálido para que no se note mucho.

Bueno, se había zafado. Como un idiota superficial infantil, pero se había salvado. Sakura Kinomoto lo observó con la sorpresa de la casualidad.

—Te entiendo muy bien— apuntó ella con emoción— yo tenía un labial igual, pero lo perdí, creo que fue cuando me caí de la bicicleta con Tóyota.

Syaoran frunció el ceño con enojo; Ese rubio terminaría destrozando a su novia cayendo tantas veces de esa maldita bicicleta.

—Talvez tu amigo no maneja muy bien, te aconsejo venirte e irte a pie…— apuntó con enojo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de ya no estar rojo y nervioso.

— ¡ah no! En realidad Tóyota es muy hábil, sólo que aquella vez caímos porque se distrajo con el grito de Daidouji— dijo Sakura rápidamente, para justificar a su amigo y no alimentar la furia de Li.

Pero Syaoran, Syaoran sólo pensaba en una cosa.

_¿Un grito de Tomoyo?_

Tomoyo no gritaba, al menos no si no existía una filmadora y él posara, muy mal, alguna vestimenta rara mientras lo maltrataba gritando: "¡vamos Syaoran! ¡Pon algo de carácter! ¿Eres o no un hombre?

_Al final de esas reuniones los dos terminábamos emputados el uno con el otro…_

Pero luego él tenía que acercarse a su mejor amiga y disculparse por su inutilidad ante las cámaras. Aunque él no tuviera la culpa, a Tomoyo jamás la quisiera de enemiga.

_A veces da miedo…_

¿Pero luego de eso? Luego de eso Tomoyo no gritaba.

— ¿dices que Tomoyo gritó? —le fue inevitable preguntar. Mientras Sakura le hacía señas para que volviera a tomar asiento y así terminar de curarlo.

—Sí —apuntó ella con naturalidad, completamente ajena a la sorpresa de su compañero de castigo. Parecía más concentrada en terminar de curarlo que en relatarle la historia— es que ella vio un insecto y, ya sabes, debió ser inevitable si les tiene fobia.

_¿Tomoyo fobia a los bichos? JA, los bichos deberían temerle a ella. TODOS deberíamos temerle._

—ah cierto…su fobia—trató de seguirle el juego algo confundido— entonces Tomoyo gritó y tu amiguito…—lo ultimo lo dijo como gruñendo— se asustó ¿no?

—no mucho, no lo tengo muy claro, pero Tóyota es muy sensible a su entorno, de seguro el grito lo tomó por sorpresa. — quizás todos ya lo habíamos notado menos la misma Sakura Kinomoto. Pero ella estaba hablando más de dos palabras con un chico completamente nuevo, y lo hacía sin darse cuenta mientras lo curaba— Al final terminamos en el suelo y nuestras cosas desparramadas por todas partes. Daidouji nos ayudó a recogerlos y cuando ella me devolvió una tarea, al siguiente día, pensé que si la había perdido, también habría perdido otras cosas. Supongo que entre esas está mi labial…

_¡Mierda, esa loca ya da miedo!_

Sí, daba miedo. Si buscabas en el diccionario "genio malvado" Syaoran ya sabría que la foto de la elegante Tomoyo Daidouji estaría al lado. Así fue cómo Tomoyo se las había ingeniado para darle una tarea casi idéntica a la de Sakura, se la había quitado primero y luego se la devolvió apuntando que Sakura se había olvidado guardarla en su mochila tras la caída.

—realmente es una lástima, tú ya debes saberlo, ese labial es muy bueno, te da una sensación de frescura ¿no? —Sakura no pudo evitar sonar tranquila y agradada— ya terminé ¿quieres que te ponga una bandita en tu frente? ¿O así te sientes mejor? Yo prefiero las banditas porque así no tengo que ver la herida que…

Pero ella paró de hablar, ya que Syaoran la veía atentamente, completamente entregado a su charla.

—pe-perdón, estoy hablando mucho—dijo ella con un sonrojo, y su voz volvía a ser casi inaudible y tímida.

Pero Syaoran ya sabía cómo era Sakura tranquila, alejada del miedo y los nervios. Y ahora que lo sabía no se iba a conformar con volver a escucharla de esa forma tan apagada.

_Ya no será así conmigo de ahora en adelante_

Porque le gustaba sentirla sin miedo.

— Sa-Kinomoto ¿en qué te encuentras en deportes? Debes ser muy buena, te ves sana…—apunto él con una coqueta sonrisa, aunque sin poder evitar su rojez y los nervios.

—ah…etto—lo dicho la había convertido en una autentica manzana— en postas… ¿por?

—mira qué casualidad…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(Tomoyo)_

_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Te uniste al equipo de postas? — El grito de Mayasaki se escuchó por todo el jardín, y las cartas dejaron de ser el centro de atención en aquel instante — ¿¡Cómo es eso! ¡Tenías que estar en Kendo con nosotros!

Claro, como el buen grupo que eran no se separaban en esas actividades ni por equivocación. Tomoyo y Chiharu estaban en Tennis, y eran las campeonas en dobles femeninos de Tomoeda. Yoshiyuki, Yamasaki, Mayasaki y Syaoran estaban en Kendo, en el club de Kendo, y estaban entre los mejores. Yushiyuki era el capitán y el más aplicado. Y sus compañeros se la pasaban haciendo payasadas y tonterías en los ensayos sin siquiera seguir las reglas.

A veces Mayasaki y Syaoran se abalanzaban, entre los dos, sobre uno de kendo y comenzaba a pegarle con el sable de bambú sin ninguna consideración, como si se tratase de un linchamiento. Siempre llegaban tarde, nunca obedecían y, aun así, eran los más respetados y con mejor nota de toda la clase.

Esas siempre eran las ventajas de que tu mejor amigo sea el capitán de Kendo y que el maestro los deje ser indisciplinados con la condición de que, en los torneos, se comporten "como tal" y ganen.

_Enserio ¿en qué momento perdí detalle?_

La duda es algo que el cerebro de Tomoyo Daidouji no aceptaba. Y la intriga parecía querer matarla como si hubiera durado días en vez de casi diez segundos.

— bueno, me aburrí del kendo ¿tú no? — le dijo Syaoran, y Mayasaki parecía tener ganas de ahorcarlo.

No se lo podía culpar, Syaoran y Mayasaki eran los chicos más unidos del grupo, y ahora Mayasaki no tendría con quién bromear en kendo ya que Yamasaki era bastante aplicado en deportes, casi tanto como Yoshiyuki.

— ¿¡qué mierda tienes en la cabeza chinito mimoso? ¡Somos compadres, no puedes hacerme esto! — Parecía el drama de una muchacha a la que se le terminaba la "relación" — ¿cómo es posible que…

—te lo dije Yoshiyuki, te dije que esto iba a pasar…

La voz de la flamante y astuta Tomoyo se había hecho oír en todo el alrededor. Syaoran la vio de reojo y Mayasaki dejó de lado su drama dando paso a su infalible curiosidad. Yamasaki y Rika optaron por prestar atención.

_Ahora me toca usarte a ti…_

Yoshiyuki sólo veía a Tomoyo con cara de "¿ahora en qué me vas a meter?".

—cuando me preguntaste si creía correcto sacar a Syaoran de Kendo, por ser el causante de la mayoría de las indisciplinas, estuve de acuerdo. Pero te indiqué que habría este problema.

Yoshiyuki observó a Tomoyo con advertencia, indicándole con sus cejas que no le seguiría el juego, ya que el drama sólo iría directo a él y ya no a Syaoran. Si Tomoyo iba a mentir para salvarle el pellejo a su amigo, que utilizara otro pretexto, él no deseaba andar con problemáticas similares a los de una quinceañera con sobredosis de telenovela.

_Créeme Yoshiyuki, ni tú te salvas…_

— No recuerdo haberte hecho tal pregunta Tomoyo — apuntó él con seriedad, sin despegar su mirada de la astuta de ella. Ante tal respuesta Tomoyo sonrío con victoria, como quien tiene un _as_ bajo la manga.

— ¿no lo recuerdas Yoshiyuki? — Preguntó con inocencia y fingida confusión — Bueno, si no mal recuerdo me hiciste esa pregunta mientras andabas con aquella castaña que…

—Vale, ahora sí lo recuerdo— apunto Yoshiyuki rápidamente, mientras un discreto sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas y miraba obstinadamente al cielo — cierto, te pregunté si era correcto. Luego de eso expulsé a Syaoran de kendo.

Syaoran miraba todo esto sin entender absolutamente nada. Pero viniendo de Tomoyo pocas cosas ahora podían sorprenderlo.

— fuiste muy gentil Syaoran al no meter a Yoshiyuki en esto — dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Mientras Mayasaki compartía miradas entre Syaoran y el _teacher Terada_ — de seguro no querías meter en problemas a Yoshiyuki por sacarte del equipo, pero entiéndelo, por algo él es el capitán, está preparado para estos problemas.

Tomoyo vio, a modo de advertencia, a Yoshiyuki que sorprendentemente comenzó a sentirse amenazado.

— Gracias Syaoran; pero, como dice Tomoyo, no hace falta — Yoshiyuki trató de mantener su inmutable seriedad mientras dirigía su vista a Mayasaki — lo lamento Mayasaki, pero corrí a Syaoran. Noté que, lejos de él, tú estas más tranquilo. Por el contrario si él no está contigo sigue siendo indisciplinado.

Mayasaki bajó la cabeza con rabia. Tampoco podía hacer mucho problema si Yoshiyuki se la dibujaba así. Yoshiyuki era el que les enseñaba todo antes de los exámenes. Enojarse con él no le convenía para nada.

Syaoran seguía viéndose como el héroe de la moral de _oro_ gracias a la manipuladora de su compañera. Aquello no era justo, pero tampoco podía sentirse furioso por ello.

_Ahora te toca a ti Syaoran…_

— Bueno, ahora que todo se a solucionado ¿me permites acompañarte a postas Syaoran? Realmente quiero ver si vale la pena que te hayan excluido de kendo para eso. Tenemos suerte de que el entrenador te haya aceptado ¿no? Debe ser por algo…

Y ahora Syaoran Li la vio con autentico terror en sus facciones. Tomoyo lo miraba dulce y sofisticadamente. Lo cual no era buena señal…

— ¿se-segura quieres ir?

_Quiero ver cuál es la razón por la que saliste de Kendo…_

Y Syaoran sólo sabía preguntarse: "¿por qué me hace esto?"

— segura, me sorprendió mucho que te aceptaran tan fácil. Quiero ver si realmente es para tanto…

_Quiero ver más emociones…_

— De-de acuerdo…

En fin… ¿Quién dijo que la vida iba a ser fácil?

Pues quien se lo halla dicho a Li de seguro mentía. No podías recibir favores de Tomoyo Daidouji sin dar algo a cambio.

— ¿Cuándo es?

—mañana, por la tarde…

Y ya todos los ignoraban…

— ¡Oh miren, esta carta va de advertencia a Tomoyo para que se aleje de mí! — chilló Mayasaki con egocentrismo minutos antes de que todos comenzaran a matarse de risa.

Todos menos Syaoran. Tomoyo se reía, sólo que por dentro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(Tóyota)_

— ¡¿qué, él está en postas contigo! — a Tóyota le temblaba su ceja frenéticamente y Sakura comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle contado parte de lo sucedido en la mañana.

— etto, sí — a pesar de que se encontraban alejados de muchos estudiantes Sakura comenzaba a asustarse de que fijaran su atención hacia ellos por el tono excesivamente alto de su mejor amigo —pero no tienes que ponerte así, Li es una buena persona, en serio y…

— ¿buena persona? Sakura, él te empujó hace unos días, se lo castiga más veces de las que él se peina y… ¡SANTO CIELO! Utiliza un LABIAL Sakurita, un l-a-b-i-a-l —a Tóyota le parecía inaceptable que Sakura, por primera vez, se negara a creerle.

_¡Maldito psicópata! ¡Está persiguiendo a Sakurita!_

— ¿pero qué tiene de malo que use un labial? — Sakura lo vio algo ofendida por la acusación dada— Tu utilizas fijador, cremas hidratantes y vas al estilista cada dos…

—¡eso no tiene NADA que ver Sakurita!

_Maldito Li, lava cerebros…_

Sakura tomó aire a modo de tranquilizarse, Tóyota sólo estaba algo estresado.

_¿Para eso me tomé la molestia de arruinarle a ese inútil la mañana? ¿Para que él se aprovechara de la nobleza de Sakurita y se hiciera curar?_

—Mira Tóyota— le dijo Sakura con firmeza, pero luego lo observó con dulzura —entiendo que te esté asustando que…que alguien más pueda ser mi amigo, yo también estoy asustada y confundida. Pero en verdad Li es una buena persona…no obtiene nada estando conmigo ¿ves? No hay nada que desconfiar.

— ¡no Sakurita! ¡Tú no comprendes, Li es un interesado! ¡Golpeó a la mitad del club de química y a hecho llorar al ochenta por ciento del alumnado femenino de esta escuela!

_La va a engañar…_

—quizás está muy arrepentido, conmigo no es nada violento

_La va a lastimar…_

— ¡quizás está pensando en otras cosas Sakurita!

—sólo piensa Tóyota, yo soy una chica de apariencia horrorosa que sólo bajará su índice de popularidad. Si está pensando en algo dudo que sea en algo malo.

_La va a cambiar…_

— ¡te va a CAMBIAR! — listo. Tóyota no la había llamado "Sakurita", le había gritado sin adherir ningún diminutivo para bajar el grito. Sakura se le quedo sorprendida por la reacción. — no quiero que cambies, eres Sakurita, yo te quiero así…

Sakura sonrió, Tóyota bajó la cabeza, mientras ésta buscaba su mejilla con una de sus manos y se la besaba fraternalmente.

—No te preocupes por nada Tóyota, yo nunca voy a cambiar— y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente— seguiré siendo tu desarreglada y asustada amiga siempre…

_Y yo no voy a permitir que cambies…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(Syaoran)_

Syaoran Li observaba impaciente la manecilla del reloj que, en vez de pasar, parecía retroceder.

La voz del profesor explicando la lección se le distorsionaba, comenzaba a ver todo a cámara lenta, los sonidos se le hacían fuertes pero distorsionados y la vista de la pizarra le daba vueltas.

¿Qué quería él?

_Quiero que las malditas clases acaben, quiero que el maldito día acabe para que amanezca y pueda volver a estar con Sakura en el castigo._

Después del descanso ya había ido a dirección para saber de su castigo, les tocaba ordenar el invernadero. Él, dichoso, se había ofrecido para decirle a Sakura en la salida cuál sería el siguiente trabajo, la directora aceptó, aunque algo sorprendida.

Ese sería un excelente pretexto para buscarla después de clases.

_Soy un genio…_

Bueno comparado con Tomoyo sólo era un pequeño saltamontes. Pero era bueno que el joven se subiera el autoestima de vez en cuando.

Ya se lo imaginaba, los dos en el invernadero, regando algunas plantas y acomodando algunos estantes.

Él arrancaría una flor de una de las plantas, y se la daría a Sakura. Ella sonreiría y le diría…

_Que se pondra ropa fashion para no descompaginar conmigo y así seamos la pareja más sexy del año._

Y sí, Syaoran Li siempre tendría esas ideas en la cabeza. Siempre las tendría cada vez que Sakura no estuviera con él.

Porque cuando ella estaba, él quedaba más que conforme con lo que veía. No la imaginaba con mejor ropa o más atractiva. Le gustaba tal y como era siempre y cuando estuviera presente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura no sabía en qué momento había sucedido todo.

Sólo sabía que había salido rápido de clases para ir a dirección -y averiguar sobre su castigo de mañana- y luego se encontraría con Tóyota en la puerta para volver juntos a casa tras haber encontrado a Li y decirle sobre el castigo –en caso de que él no hubiera averiguado.

Pero ahora ella estaba en los jardines, completamente aterrada mientras un grupo de estudiantes curiosos se acercaban para divertirse con algo de violencia.

Ella había visto a Takashi Yamasaki en los jardines después de salir de dirección al averiguar su trabajo de mañana. Comenzó a acercarse a él para pedirle encargado que le diera el mensaje a Syaoran.

Para ese entonces ella creía que él era Yamasaki y, aunque el pánico de hablar con un chico estuviera presente, se llenó de coraje para hablarle.

Pero cuando éste giró su vista y la vio acercarse, sonrió de forma traviesa pero tétrica y ella supuso que, si fuera Yamasaki, Chiharu –la chica de hierro- estaría al lado.

No era Yamasaki, y para nada iba a dejar que ella pasara cerca sin gastarle una broma.

Antes de darse cuenta Takashi Mayasaki se acercaba a ella con intenciones de empujarla o golpearla, y ella sólo optó por cubrirse el rostro en signo de pánico.

Y ahora todo estaba así, con Mayasaki Takashi en el suelo, y Tóyota Suzuki al lado de ella.

— así que ahora andas en defensa de los débiles ¿eh? Suzuki— Mayasaki parecía retarlo con mofa desde el suelo, mientras se levantaba automáticamente y Tóyota fruncía el ceño mientras colocaba a Sakura tras él.

—sí, la verdad es que me considero un héroe al librar la vista de tu patética forma de pelear al resto de la secundaria…mira que meterte con gente de _tu_ tamaño es algo muy listo de tu parte.

Mayasaki frunció el ceño mientras observaba cómo la gente se iba acumulando alrededor de ellos, incluyendo a sus propios amigos.

—yo no soy un feto enclenque como tu noviecito Suzuki.

— ¿me lo juras? Porque la idea de que fueras así de insignificante es lo que me evitó romperte la cara un buen tiempo.

Sakura no conocía al cien por ciento el lado agresivo de su rubio compañero y, ahora que lo veía, no se sentía tan tranquila como antes.

— ¡dame tu mejor golpe hijo de puta! — y Mayasaki hablaba tan fuerte que ella quería taparse los oídos —¡Quiero verte llorar por tus uñas rotas! — Le retó con burla mientras abría los brazos dispuesto a recibir lo que sea.

Y lo recibió.

Un fuerte golpe le llegó a la mejilla haciéndolo retroceder con violencia mientras se oía murmurar a Yamasaki –su hermano- un "mierda" tan bajito que apenas se pudo oír entre los gritos de las chicas que estaban cerca.

—me diste permiso, recuérdalo. — Le dijo Tóyota con sorna mientras se daba la vuelta para poder encontrar a Sakura y verificar que se encontraba a salvo.

Pero no pudo verificar nada cuando sintió que le daban una fuerte patada en su costado izquierdo que lo hacía caer al suelo.

El sonido de la multitud se hizo más fuerte mientras se escuchaba a Chiharu gritar algo parecido a "eso Mayasaki, rómpele la cabeza a ese estúpido nerd".

Mayasaki parecía vanagloriarse mientras algunas chicas lo miraban fascinadas y otras parecían querer correr para salvar a Tóyota.

Tóyota agarró velocidad y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago mientras Mayasaki se retorció de dolor y, como consecuencia, le daba una fuerte patada en la columna apenas Tóyota intento observar si Sakura se encontraba cerca o no.

Tóyota cayó al suelo, y aprovechó su estadía ahí para tomar con sus propios pies los pies de Mayasaki y lograr que éste cayera junto con él.

Entonces, ya en el césped, se lanzó para darle otro golpe en la cara, y Mayasaki logró evitarlo por un centímetro, mientras intentaba levantarse.

Tóyota sabía que el punto fuerte de Takashi eran sus piernas; siempre y cuando permaneciera en el suelo no podría utilizarlas en su totalidad.

Se colocó sobre él usando como ventaja su peso para que éste no lograra moverse, y Mayasaki hizo esfuerzos por quitarlo de su encima.

El peso del esqueleto de un alemán-japonés contra el esqueleto de un japonés nato resultaba hasta abusivo.

— ¿qué? ¿Quieres ayudar a tu noviecito gay imbecil? — Se escuchaba la advertencia de Chiharu desde lejos— ¡Pasa sobre mí primero, esto es una pelea de iguales! — Tóyota giró su vista para observar cómo ésta retenía a Sakura mientras le gritaba aquella advertencia. Su mejor amiga tenía una queja solloza en la mirada.

Entonces Tóyota, ante la distracción, recibió un golpe fuerte en la nuca, que le hizo perder el equilibrio dándole la oportunidad a Mayasaki de ponerse de pie y darle una patada en las costillas.

— ¡intenta pasar sobre mí feto estúpido! — Volvió a exclamar Chiharu a Sakura mientras Tomoyo hacía acto de presencia y pensaba cómo tomar cartas en el asunto.

No le agradaba ver a Suzuki así, peleando para defender a Kinomoto. No le gustaba ver la sangre que comenzaba a salir de su labio ante la patada que recibió en el rostro. Tampoco le gustaba la manera en la que Chiharu se metía con Sakura al confundirla con un niño.

Tóyota se puso de pie tan rápido como le dieron las piernas, dispuesto a alejar a Chiharu de Sakura, pero una patada en su estomago detuvo su marcha y se inclinó levemente a causa del dolor.

No notó cuándo Mayasaki parecía capaz de darle otro fuerte golpe en la espalda, tan sólo logró visualizar a Chiharu en el suelo.

Bruscamente dirigió su vista a su adversario que, sin darle oportunidad, inevitablemente daba un golpe al cuerpo que interfería entre él y su verdadero contrincante.

Sakura cayó al suelo, sosteniendo su brazo que había resultado perjudicado y ahora ni lo sentía a causa del golpe.

Como la patada de Mayasaki iba dirigida a la espalda de Tóyota; cuando Sakura se metió entre ambos ésta llegó exactamente al pequeño brazo gracias a su poca altura.

Mayasaki vio sorprendido como aquel frágil cuerpo había logrado interponerse entre ambos a una velocidad extraordinaria. Y le tomó tiempo notar la verdadera causa del por qué todos observaban a ese pequeño _muchacho _con los ojos cual platos_._

El gorro de Sakura -por el impacto- había terminado del otro lado del jardín, y ahora una larga cabellera castaña se encontraba esparcida en parte del suelo y los brazos de ella.

A Tóyota le consumió la ira apenas observó el brazo rojo y lastimado de su mejor amiga y supo que sólo una persona en este mundo hubiera sido capaz de librar a Mayasaki de sus golpes.

Y esa persona era Syaoran Li, que no había tardado en aparecer y ahora se encontraba en el suelo, sobre su mejor amigo, mirándolo con furia.

_(Tomoyo)_

— ¡Syaoran! ¿Pero qué mierda te pas…?— Mayasaki no pudo terminar la frase, Syaoran le había propinado y sonoro golpe en la mandíbula mientras lo veía con furia contenida.

Una furia que ya no se encontraría tan _contenida_ con el pasar de los segundos.

Syaoran Li sólo podía ver cómo Sakura observaba toda la violencia desde el suelo, temblando inconcientemente y sosteniendo parte de su brazo con delicadeza a causa del golpe.

— ¡Imbécil! — logró rugir él, mientras Mayasaki tragaba a fondo notando la furia que consumía a su amigo.

— ¡Syaoran, detente…!— trató de decirle Yamasaki, pero fue imposible. Syaoran ya le propinaba otro golpe a la mandíbula de su hermano gemelo.

— ¡bruto! ¡Al que deberías golpear es a Suzuki! — le reclamaba Chiharu a Li. Ella había logrado levantarse del suelo después del empujón que Sakura le había dado para poder interferir en la pelea.

Yoshiyuki admiraba todo en completo silencio, analizando la situación a fondo, mientras no quitaba la vista de la reciente muchacha que se escondía detrás de esas desarregladas fachas de muchacho descuidado.

Tomoyo pasaba por una verdadero dilema, sin decidir departe de quién meterse o a quién ayudar.

_Syaoran, Mayasaki, Suzuki o Kinomoto._

Optó por ser de más utilidad para Syaoran, conteniendo las ganas de ir a ayudar a Suzuki o a Sakura que se encontraban en medio de todo el problema.

— ¡Syaoran, para de una puta vez! —volvía a chillar Chiharu mientras Syaoran golpeaba el pecho de Mayasaki con el codo y ocasionaba que éste perdiera el aire.

— ¡no golpeamos a mujeres imbécil! — logró exclamar él, como única defensa mientras echaba una ojeada a Sakura que aún se encontraba shockeada. — ¿¡quién te manda a comportarte como un verdadero maricón!

Syaoran no pudo controlar las ganas de darle otro golpe en el rostro y ocasionar un pequeño crujido en el rostro de su amigo. Parecía un sonido relacionado con su mandíbula, pero tampoco le importó mucho.

Nadie parecía notar la ausencia de Tomoyo ahí.

— ¡Syaoran, óyenos! ¡No sabíamos que éste …!— Yamasaki titubeo mientras observaba a Sakura sin encontrar el termino adecuado —. ¡No sabíamos que era una chica!

Mayasaki hubiera dado el voto de apoyo a su hermano, si no fuera porque sentía que si abría la boca esta se le caería con dientes incluidos. Syaoran simplemente estaba de sordo a cualquier sonido que no estuviera relacionado a la castaña.

Tóyota aún observaba sorprendido como Li se había lanzado contra uno de los suyos. Se dispuso a ponerse de pie para acercarse a Sakura y cubrirla del campo de batalla.

— ¡alto ahí jovencitos! — se escuchó la voz potente de la directora, acompañada de dos maestros que tomaron a Syaoran y lo alejaron de Mayasaki. — ¡cálmense les dije!

Pero Syaoran seguía forcejando mientras Tóyota notaba que Tomoyo aparecía justamente tras la directora.

Sorprendido ante la imagen, se dispuso a cubrir a Sakura levemente de la visión de los profesores. Ésta sólo dio un pequeño quejido cuando su brazo, inevitablemente, fue rozado.

— ¡_Yo mo hiche mad_a! — exclamó, apenas, Mayasaki ni bien logró vislumbrar a la directora. su rostro se encontraba hinchado y sangrando lo que impedía vocalizara bien.

Y no podían culparlo, para ese entonces se sentía la victima. Con tantos golpes en la cabeza, y rostro, había olvidado por completo que había intentado a atacar a… ¿una chica muy fea?

— Syaoran Li sólo defendía a la señorita Kinomoto junto con Suzuki Tóyota— aclaró Tomoyo mientras Syaoran seguía respirando agitadamente.

Todos quedaron patidifusos tras haber oído la declaración. ¿Tomoyo Daidouji estaba cavando la tumba de uno de sus amigos?

_Defendiendo a Syaoran también estaré defendiendo a Kinomoto y Suzuki._

— Es verdad— dijo Tóyota tras haberse recuperado mientras ayudaba a que Sakura se levantara— y esta ya es la segunda vez.

El silencio reinó por breves segundos, hasta que Mayasaki, confundido, observó a Tomoyo.

— pero Tomoyo cómo puedes…

—por Dios Mayasaki, seré tu amiga pero no idiota ¡Trataste de golpear a una chica! Eso a nadie se lo perdono.

Era increíble la habilidad de Tomoyo para zafarse de problemas. La respiración de Syaoran comenzaba a hacerse menos alterada mientras veía de reojo a su amiga.

La explicación de Tomoyo era bastante creíble, ninguno del grupo podía culparla por ello. Incluso Chiharu comenzaba a verse fomentada por apoyarla si no fuera por…

— ¡pe-pero no _chabíamo_s que era una chica! — exclamó Mayasaki mientras se tomaba su mandíbula con temor a que se le cayera— si hubiera _chabido_…

—por Dios Mayasaki ¿qué clase de idiota no nota, a simple vista, que Kinomoto es una chica?

Todos parecieron levantar la mano psicológicamente, incluidos Syaoran y, por supuesto, la misma Tomoyo.

— Por lo visto joven Takashi, no tiene nada en su defensa.— estaba claro que la directora también hubiera levantado la mano, pero ya saben, pocos suelen aceptar su idiotez. — Sea o no Kinomoto una chica, usted no tiene por qué golpear a sus compañeros de colegio. — la directora respiro hondo a modo de calmarse— Llamaremos a la ambulancia, su rostro está terrible y luego arreglaremos su comportamiento; Expulsarlo sería demasiada suerte para usted — la directora ya maquinaba mil y un sesiones de terapia para con el muchacho—. Joven Li y Suzuki, haber si aprenden a defender con palabras, como lo hace la señorita Daidouji.

Claro, Tomoyo debía recibir la parte más grande de la torta.

La directora se alejó, mientras los dos maestro que agarraban a Syaoran lo soltaban para ayudar a Mayasaki a levantarse y llevarlo hasta las puertas donde, de seguro, llegaría la ambulancia en cualquier momento. Nadie sospechaba del estado de Sakura o Tóyota.

Los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse, observando a Sakura de reojo. Yamasaki, Chiharu y Yoshiyuki siguieron a Mayasaki.

Tomoyo se acercó a Syaoran, que respiraba agitadamente.

— ¿estas bien? — le preguntó un poco asustada, y Syaoran optó por asentir con la cabeza mientras observaba a Tóyota ver el brazo de Sakura— ¿Kinomoto, se encuentra bien?

Sakura levantó el rostro sorprendida ante la pregunta de Tomoyo, y asintió forzando una sonrisa.

—Descuida, es un poco de dolor nada más— dicho esto observó preocupada a su mejor amigo, que comenzaba a sangrar del labio— ¿estas bien Tóyota? Te golpearon mucho…

Tomoyo sonrió disimuladamente con astucia, mientras se acercaba a la pareja y Syaoran sólo observaba a Sakura en silencio.

—Estoy bien Sakurita…— Tóyota fingió una sonrisa— lo que me preocupa es tu bra… AOU— se quejó con los ojos cual platos.

Tomoyo había tocado sorpresivamente una parte golpeada de su espalda y la queja resultó inevitable.

—oops, lo lamento— susurró bajito, y Tóyota notó que había sido adrede.

Syaoran seguía observando a Sakura, ajeno a todo lo que decían.

— ¿ves Tóyota? ¡Estas mal herido! Necesitas ir al hospital y…

—Tú también— interrumpió Syaoran, mientras se acercaba a Sakura— tú también debes ir…

Fue lo único que pudo decir. Tóyota lo vio de mala gana y Tomoyo contuvo una risa de burla.

—No puedo— le contestó la castaña en un susurró, sin prestar atención a la mirada que Syaoran le dedicaba— uno de los amigos de mi hermano trabaja ahí, le contará algo y yo no quiero que…

Ella no necesitó decir más, todos parecieron comprender su preocupación.

—Tengo una idea— dijo Tomoyo con voz paciente mientras su subconsciente sonreía en victoria— necesito hablar con la directora. De seguro ella irá al hospital para ver a Mayasaki. Le explicaré mejor lo sucedido y, de paso, usted Suzuki viene conmigo al hospital ¿le parece?

Ella vio a Syaoran disimuladamente. Éste pareció entender algo.

—yo te acompañaré a la enfermería Kinomoto, en tu familia no se enteraran— se ofreció Syaoran mientras a Tóyota volvían a crisparle los cabellos.

Sakura se sintió un poco incomoda, principalmente porque no estaba acostumbrada a estar lejos de Tóyota cuando estaba mal herido.

_Es hora…_

—Vamos Suzuki— ofreció Tomoyo con una calida sonrisa y tomaba el brazo del muchacho— seguirás preocupando a Kinomoto si no vas al hospital por esas radiografías.

Tóyota comenzó a sudar frío, tentado por la dulzura de Tomoyo. Una dulzura que hace tiempo no recibía departe de ella.

—pe-pero Sakura— sólo pudo decir y Sakura sonrió al darse cuenta de que era posible convencerlo.

—Li estará conmigo Tóyota, estaré bien…

Y a Tóyota eso no le convencía NADA.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(Syaoran)_

Un sin fin de emociones negativas tentaban manipularlo.

_¿Sakura tiene alguna habilidad para atraer accidentes o qué?_

Había corrido hasta el curso de ella a la salida, olvidando por completo que Tomoyo estaría ahí.

Pero cuando lo notó, Sakura no estaba en el aula. Y, antes de que sus dos compañeros lo vieran, decidió salir a buscarla por los alrededores con el pretexto de "contarle el castigo".

Y así fue, la buscó por todas partes hasta que, a lo lejos, vislumbró una muchedumbre.

Al ver a su grupo ahí, dedujo que Mayasaki hacía otra de las suyas.

Quiso darse la vuelta y seguir buscando a Sakura, pero el quejido potente de Chiharu lo hizo girarse.

Y lo vio, vio a Sakura pasar al lado de Chiharu –que se encontraba en el suelo- y meterse a esa pelea.

No tardó mucho en acercarse y ver cómo Mayasaki le daba un golpe al brazo de su futura novia.

¿Para qué decir más? Tuvo ganas de asesinar a alguien.

Y ahora el panorama era simple: él caminaba conteniendo toda su rabia, y Sakura estaba tras él.

Para cuando llegaron a la enfermería Sakura ya se encontraba un poco menos aterrada que a un principio.

Syaoran la había visto, había estado a su lado.

Ella estaba pálida, temblaba de pies a cabeza, parecía que le costaba respirar y sus piernas flaqueaban a cada instante.

Syaoran no sabía qué…

…_putas hacer…_

Porque él era un chico y, aunque la chica que adorara estuviera a su lado y le hubiera despertado repentinas sensibilidades, aún le costaba reaccionar. O le costaba evitar reaccionar como quería:

_Abrasarla y ofrecerle huir del país…_

Para cuando la enfermera vio a Sakura con preocupación casi maternal, y le preguntó su nombre para anotarla en los registros, la muchacha se encontraba menos pálida.

Sólo un poco menos.

-_Ki-Kinomoto Sakura- _y lo había dicho como si tuviese una lagrima en la garganta.

Y a Syaoran pareció rompérsele el corazón. Él no entendía nada, sólo sabía que ella tenía miedo y a él no se le ocurría…

…_qué putas hacer…_

Y cuando la enfermera se fue para buscar algunos materiales, Sakura se sentó en la camilla y Syaoran se fue silenciosamente a su lado.

— ¿te pasa algo Kinomoto? — Él no hubiera querido sonar tan brusco. Pero decirlo así fue la única forma de evitar la verdadera pregunta que quería hacerle…

_¿Huimos juntos del país?_

Ella no lo miró, mas sí balbuceó un poco antes de responder.

—tengo nauseas, y un poco de frío— dicho esto la rodeó un violento escalofrío.

Syaoran sabía que ella no le mentía, pero también sabía que no le había dicho todo.

Vamos que tampoco podía exigirle que le diga TODO…

— algo más te pasa ¿Qué sucede? — vale, sí podía exigirle saber todo pero NO debía hacerlo. Pero parecía que Syaoran Li no sabía ir despacio—no tengas miedo, en tu casa no te regañaran, Tomoyo hablara bien con la directora y yo me encargaré que la enfermera no hable a tu casa —vamos que meter la pata no significaba no intentar remediarlo. La conciencia de Syaoran Li tardaba un poco en reaccionar— .disculpa…yo no soy nadie para que tú cuentes tus problemas— y bajó la cabeza apenado.

_Soy un tarado…_

—no digas que no eres nadie Li— y ella sonrió viendo a su regazo mientras, con el brazo sano, se friccionaba el otro para darle calor— ya es la segunda vez que me defiendes…eres alguien, un alguien que vale demasiado Li…en verdad te lo agradezco mucho, no se me ocurre cómo pagarte lo que haces si…

—Dime lo que te pasa— ya está claro que Syaoran Li no desaprovecha las oportunidades—digo, para…como dices que soy alguien, un alguien podrá entenderte ¿no?

Y Sakura levantó la vista sorprendida en dirección a los ojos marrones, y se sorprendió al ver sinceridad en ellos. Fuera de su hermano, Yukito y Tóyota, nadie más se había interesado en entenderla.

_Entender es no juzgar_

Alguien estaba interesado en entenderla y, extrañamente, ella no tenía deseos de reprimirse ni de encerrarse en sonrisas y jerseys anchos de colores.

_(Sakura)_

_Quiero salir…_

Era la primera vez que le sucedía. Quería salir del enorme suéter, del gorro, de los escudos, de las sonrisas. Quería salir, mostrarse al mundo como era.

_Aunque puedan lastimarme…_

Aunque se sabía las consecuencias, quería salir aunque sabía que, muy probablemente, no le iría bien.

_Quería más valor_

Y al mirar aquellos ojos marrones supo dónde encontrarlo.

Syaoran se sintió tremendamente confundido cuando el rostro de Sakura se acercó al suyo para penetrar en su mirada con un hipnotismo infinito. Quiso retroceder y al mismo tiempo acercarse. Optó por lo neutro: no moverse.

Y ella siguió acercándose a él hasta terminar a un centímetro de su rostro, con su fría respiración chocando contra la tibia de él.

Syaoran no sabía qué pensar, era listo pero eso no le quitaba lo hombre. A su mente sólo veían imágenes cursis que no coincidían con su razón. Sakura no parecía estarle coqueteando, pero él sólo podía pensar en que lo besara. Sakura no parecía querer darle palabras de romance pero él sólo pensaba en una declaración.

Deseaba tanto y su razonamiento le brindaba tan poco…

— Soy así…— y la voz inocente y mística que salio de aquellos carnosos y calidos labios lo vampirizaron por completo-. para alejar a las personas superficiales de mí…

Y ella no alejó su presencia de él, por el contrario terminó apoyando su frente contra la masculina.

Se sintió satisfecha

_Él es cálido_

Él era cálido

_Y lo siento tan fuerte_

Y le daba fuerza. Su cabeza antes le dolía y su piel estaba helada, la piel de Li era muy suave…

_Y está tan cálida_

Ella cerró los ojos, olvidando por completo qué hacía, simplemente pasando todos sus temores y confusiones apoyada sobre la frente de Syaoran Li, el chico más popular y atractivo de la preparatoria.

—Tengo miedo, porque aunque siga siendo así…— y ella soltó un suspiro, como si hablara con su almohada— .con todo este alboroto, no podré alejar a la gente mala— y ella sonrió con tristeza— todo indica que la voy a atraer.

Y lo último sonó con desdicha y lamento.

Syaoran Li no necesitó explicaciones sobre su familia y sus antiguas amistades. No necesito fotografías ni filmaciones. No necesitó más relatos. Todo llegó a su mente con el simple sonido. El dolor, el miedo, el arrepentimiento. La desgracia del destino.

Y también cerró los ojos, junto con ella. Porque estar en contacto así lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y feliz. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente, pero de una forma agradable. Sintió algo cálido en su vientre que subía hasta su pecho y se repartía hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo.

El viento cálido que entraba por la ventana ayudaba a que el largo cabello de Sakura lo cubriera un poco y nublara sus sentidos con su aroma.

El corazón de ella latía y, sorprendentemente, él podía oírlo.

Aunque los minutos pasaban y él no decía nada, Sakura sabía que había hecho bien. Gracias a su estado de ensoñación tranquilizadora que el contacto de Li le brindaba, es que aún no recaía en el hecho de aquella mágica situación. Aún no analizaba lo maravillosa y extraña que era a la vez. Sólo sabía que el silencio de Li era como si le dijera miles de palabras de consuelo a la vez, y sintió que no necesitaba a nada ni a nadie. Sólo necesitaba ese momento. Sentirlo y guardarlo en su memoria a la perfección.

Sentía miedo ¡vaya que lo sentía! Pero la firme presencia de Li frente a ella era como un sedante, era como un escudo. Se sentía valiente y por ello se sentía tranquila. Sus peores temores le estaban golpeando de frente, se hacían realidad en los jardines con todos cuchicheando sobre ella. Lo que menos deseaba estaba ocurriendo y ella…

…_yo sólo siento miedo y, a la vez, puedo reírme de ellos._

Porque era como si el mundo se estuviera hundiendo en lava ardiente mientras ella dormía placidamente sobre su nube de ensueño cuando el resto de los mortales gritaban aterrados. Era gracioso temer y a la vez reírte de ello con tranquilidad.

Sí, ahora ella entendía. Sufría en vano…

Aquel que sufría teniendo cariño entonces sufría en vano.

Y ella no iba a sufrir en vano.

_Tengo a Tóyota_

Lo tenía a él, a Yukito y a su hermano.

Y, posiblemente, tenía alguien más y no lo sabía…

_(Syaoran)_

_- Me gusta como suena, tu nombre con el mío. _

_Me gusta emparejarlos de tal forma que suenen como el titulo de una obra romántica._

_Me gusta la forma en la que coinciden las "s" y también me gusta tu aroma._

_Me gusta tu fragancia cuando se entremezcla con el viento, la forma en la que tus cabellos la retienen cuanto pueden._

_También me gusta tu voz, y aunque ésta me gritara igual me gustaría. Me agrada la forma en que suena cuando está nerviosa, me gusta como se siente cuando está confiada, incluso me gustaría si estornudarías._

_Me gustan tus gustos, porque a mi nunca me hubieran agradado; Me gusta la forma en la que abres mi mente, de tal forma que a mi también pueda agradarme._

…_Me gusta imaginarme, tu nombre con el mío_

_Tus temores de la mano con los míos-_

—¿Kinomoto?

—Dime…

—Sal conmigo ¿sí?

Y ya es claro que Syaoran Li no sabía ir despacio…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Uy, era actualizar esta semana o nunca, no tienen idea de todo el tiempo que pierdo con los estudios. Ya hasta casi parece desperdicio.

Me siento muy apenada, ya que esta es la segunda vez que no podré responder a sus reviews, sólo a sus dudas. En serio, discúlpenme, prometo que para la siguiente si podré responderles.

Espero que me hagan saber lo que les pareció el capitulo con un review. No teman por como se estén desarrollando las cosas, todo lo tengo planeado (cosa rara) y espero no decepcionarlos con mis raras ideas.

¿Respuestas a sus preguntas dadas en reviews? En mi perfil


End file.
